Rebirth of the Phoenix Priestess
by Serena530
Summary: A betrayal paves the way for a selfless priestess to rise from the ashes of her former self and live a life she could have never imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **Rebirth of the Phoenix Priestess  
** _ **Prologue:**_ _Flight of the Phoenix_

A beautiful blue female phoenix with white accenting feathers flew over a tall lush forest with lots of rich green leaves and plants, and colorful exotic looking flowers. Her eyes were solid blue, her legs were a slightly scaly dark gray and her talons were an alabaster white.

Her wings flapped powerfully as she winged her way toward her destination, having been summoned just moments before by her creator. Minutes later she spotted a large bright white open building. It had a large dome top held up by multiple roman-like pillars, and the base was a circular floor resting on a large grass covered hill.

She flew between two pillars and banked slightly before landing on the arm of a comfortable chair placed next to a large pool of water. An elegant hand reached out and stroked her feathers lightly.

"Thank you for coming so quickly my Lady." The being thanked her in their musical ethereal tone.

She had never been given a name since she had always been meant to become one with the one she was to be sent to, Kagome. She had always known that she was to be sent to time traveling priestess when the time was right as a reward for being so pure and to ensure her safety. Therefore she would take on Kagome's name.

"Kagome has chosen her new protector." Her creator, Kami, informed her. "When you leave you will arrive just in time to save her life, and alert her new protector. Guide her well my Lady."

The phoenix nodded her understanding and flew up from where she had been perched before diving into the liquid looking glass. She opened her eyes briefly once she passed through the water and felt cool air, then closed them and allowed herself to plummet.

She allowed her senses to lead her to her new charge and host, and adjusted her path accordingly, appearing as nothing more than a blue streak in the sky. When she sensed the slow weakening of her charges reiki she opened her eyes, her sharp vision spotting her charge easily and seeing the damage done to her.

She closed her eyes once more and gathered all of her energy and power, knowing she would need to focus and use it quickly to succeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **Rebirth of the Phoenix Priestess  
** _ **I:**_ _Acquiring Help_

Kagome thought over the past few weeks as she moved around helping Sango and Miroku get their camp site settled before making dinner.

She remembered how she had gone home since they were staying in the village for a few days and she had needed a break from Inuyasha and his attitude. He had really been laying on the verbal abuse and she hadn't understood why.

When she came back Inuyasha brought Kikyou to the group, as if he had been waiting for her return just to do that, and announced that she would be traveling with them. Sango and Miroku hadn't liked that, believing Kagome would be hurt, but she hadn't liked it because she worried about the jewel shards.

Two weeks had passed since then and things had gotten worse for her. Inuyasha had gotten worse with the verbal abuse and even Kikyou was chiming in.

She had managed to convince Sango and Miroku that she was well and truly over Inuyasha and didn't care that he had chosen Kikyou, but since then they didn't seem to see or care about how the two were treating her.

They were now camped close to the border into the western lands, everyone who could eat had done so, and Kagome decided it was now or never. She grabbed her bag and headed toward the nearby hot spring. When she reached it she walked right pass it and continued until she had set foot on western soil.

All she had to do now was wait for the Western Lord and hope he was willing to help her.

During the past week she had decided that it was no longer safe for her or Shippo to travel with Inuyasha anymore, so she decided to ask for Sesshomaru's help the first chance she got. And now was that time.

She didn't know if he was in the area but she was hoping that he would know his territory so well that he would be aware that she had stepped foot on it and come investigate.

So she sat on a fallen tree and waited. As she waited she recalled the latest incident. The one that had finally pushed her into seeking a way to escape.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

 _The group walked along the path Inuyasha and Kikyou up front, Sango and Miroku in the middle, and Kagome bringing up the rear with Shippo in her arms.  
_

 _It was getting late in the evening, the sun was setting and Inuyasha didn't seem to be interested in finding a place to stop for the night. He had been harping on Kagome all day to tell him where the closest jewel shard was, but he didn't seem to understand that there was nothing for her to tell him if there were no shards in the area.  
_

 _Kikyou stood near him smirking at her, but it wasn't lost on Kagome that she wasn't offering to locate them and he wasn't asking his dead girlfriend to find them.  
_

 _Miroku and Sango looked on but mostly seemed to ignore him, whispering to each other, as Inuyasha sniped at her, and that bothered her. Shippo shouldn't be the only one sticking with her and trying to help defend her. She appreciated it but he shouldn't be doing it.  
_

 _"Damn it wench! Where the hell are the jewel shards?!" Inuyasha shouted.  
_

He's at it again. _Kagome thought with a weary sigh.  
_

 _"It'll be okay Kagome." Shippo whispered.  
_

 _"There aren't any shards in the area." She said.  
_

 _"That's not good enough." Inuyasha snapped back.  
_

 _"What do you want me to do? Lie and point in a random direction just so you can have a direction to rush in?!" Kagome said in exasperation.  
_

 _"What I want is for you to find me some jewel shards! That's what you're here for. It's your duty." He answered angrily.  
_

 _Kagome scowled, not at all liking his statement, but before she could say anything Shippo acted.  
_

 _"Shut up! Stop shouting at her!" Shippo told Inuyasha as he jumped from Kagome's arms.  
_

 _"Shippo! Stop!" Kagome called but he ignored her as he ran toward Inuyasha.  
_

 _"The jewel shards aren't yours! You're supposed to be hunting Naraku. Not pieces of a jewel!" Shippo said angrily as he ran. He dodged the bow swing that Kikyou aimed at him, but it distracted him from Inuyasha who hit him causing him to fly backward.  
_

 _"Shippo!" Kagome called out before she shifted her position and caught his little body. "Are you okay?" She asked as she cradled his little body.  
_

 _"I am, but I'm tired of listening to Inubaka yell and shout at you." He answered and she nodded.  
_

 _"I understand." She replied but before she could say more she saw Inuyasha rushing toward them. She frowned and put up a barrier since it was about the only thing she could willfully do with her reiki besides using her arrows.  
_

 _Inuyasha managed to stop before he hit the barrier but just barely.  
_

 _"Lower the barrier wench so I can deal with the runt." He growled at her.  
_

 _"Sit!" Kagome said sharply, sending him slamming into the ground harder than she ever had before. "Inuyasha needs time to cool down. While he's doing that we should find a place to settle down for the night before it's too dark for us to find a suitable place." She announced.  
_

 _She heard Inuyasha growl from his flattened position as she was walking away, but she ignored him as she focused on Shippo and what she was going to do about her situation_.

 **~END FLASHBACK~**

Kagome sighed lightly as she blinked away the memory. She very much hoped the Western Lord would be willing to help her. Of the few beings she knew in this time, he was the best choice for what she needed.

It wasn't long before she spotted the white silk the youkai lord was always wearing, and watched as he stepped around a tree into her view.

Kagome stood and stepped forward when he stopped walking, and waited for him to acknowledge her. Thinking it best to show respect since she needed his help.

"Why are you on my land?" The Youkai Lord quietly demanded. "And alone at that?" He added.

"I want to get away from Inuyasha." Kagome replied quickly, wasting no time getting to the point. "Can Shippo and I join you on your hunt for Naraku?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Inuyasha's been acting strange recently. I don't trust him anymore." She said with a weary sigh. "Not only did he invite Kikyou to join the group, but he's started acting aggressive toward me. Yelling at me and verbally abusing me. I'm worried he'll start getting physical with me."

"I've been attacked by Kikyou a few times since she was resurrected, and I have no doubt another attack will happen now that she's traveling with us. Miroku and Sango either don't see what I'm seeing or they're turning a blind eye. Either way it's unacceptable and I'm not willing to chance my safety let alone Shippo's by staying with them if all I have to rely on is myself for protection." She explained.

"I have plenty of power but no training to use it, and I'm unwilling to rely on my skills with my bow when it comes to Shippo's safety." She added.

"Why do you not return home?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I can't leave with my task unfinished. Regardless of what anyone thinks it's _my_ responsibility to put the jewel back together. That's why I was traveling with Inuyasha in the first place. He was supposed to be helping me." Kagome stated.

"I thought I had managed to talk him out of wanting the jewel for himself, but with his recent behavior I'm just not sure. Sango and Miroku helped because it brought them closer to Naraku and their revenge." She explained.

"And even if I did want to forget my task and go home Inuyasha would just come and bring me back. I have no idea how to seal the well to prevent him from going through. All I can think of is taking off the beads that connect us, but I'm reluctant to do that."

"The others may not know exactly why he wears those beads, but I've never forgotten. They're my only protection against him, and there's no guarantee that those beads are what allow him to pass through the well." Kagome said. She didn't worry about the references to the well. The others didn't know but she had told Sesshomaru about it a while ago when she had been bringing lots of things for Rin.

Sesshomaru understood. The miko's honor kept her from abandoning her task. He could respect that. He could also respect that she wanted to protect her kit. He wouldn't trust the half-breed, let alone the dead priestess, around a child.

He also respected that she hadn't been foolish enough to remove those sacred beads from the half-breed despite her feelings for him. She was right when she said they were her only protection against him.

"Will your feelings for the half-breed prevent you from leaving him?" He asked, having reminded himself with his thoughts that the miko, as far as he was aware, did have feelings for the whelp.

"I no longer love him." Kagome stated firmly. "I outgrew my feelings for him, helped along by how he speaks to and treats me."

"I deserve better than someone who sees me as a copy of someone else, and who's constantly degrading and ridiculing me. He's my friend but even that's questionable with how he's currently treating me." She explained.

Sesshomaru's respect for the miko went up a bit more now that she had decided to shed the half-breed and the emotional chains he had on her.

"Very well. You and your kit may join my pack." He stated. "Head to my lands when you are ready. I will sense your arrival."

"Okay." Kagome said with a nod and watched him turn, obviously done with their conversation. "Can you hold on to my jewel shards until then?" She asked quickly and watched him turn back to her. "I don't want to chance Kikyou stealing them from me like she's done before." She added.

"Hn." He agreed with a slight nod.

Kagome smiled and took off the bottle she wore around her neck and gave it to him. Confident that he could keep them safe with his strength, and wasn't tempted to use them for the same reason.

She watched him turn and walk away and nodded to herself before she turned and retrieved her backpack. With the assurance of his protection Kagome walked back to the hot spring and took her bath since she really had wanted one, and in the off chance that being in the youkai lord's presence was enough to leave his scent on her.

The last thing she wanted or needed was Inuyasha going mental because he smelled his half-brother on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **Rebirth of the Phoenix Priestess  
** _ **II:**_ _Betrayal and Rebirth_

It had been a few days since Kagome's talk with Sesshomaru, and the group had headed back to the village since there weren't any jewel shards in the area and it was time to resupply.

Kagome had gone home and spent the night there with her family. She had repacked her backpack with clothes fit for traveling with Sesshomaru. She didn't have anything that was like the clothes of that era, but she could cover herself up. She didn't have to wear skirts.

She knew the way she dressed caused her to stand out, but she hadn't wanted to look like a copy of Kikyou. She got enough about that from Inuyasha. Not to mention she had thought it would get her his attention. It _did_ but she no longer wanted his attention, and now knew that she didn't want to gain a guy's attention nor keep his attention by constantly showing her legs.

She didn't bother telling her mother or the rest of her family about her decision since she didn't want them worrying. Nor did she want them telling Inuyasha if he came looking for her when she disappeared.

Once she was sure she had everything she was going to take she left, and went back through the well.

She slowly and carefully crawled out of the well since she didn't want to damage her uniform. As she pulled herself over the lip of the well she stepped onto the grass and put her backpack down before she straightened and brushed a bit of wood splinters off her skirt and blazer.

Kagome looked down at her high school uniform, still proud to be wearing it even after a year with how hard she had worked to pass junior high.

It was somewhat different then her white and green junior high uniform. This one consisted of a white long sleeve button up shirt, a light gray and blue plaid skirt and matching bow tie, a navy blue blazer, long navy blue socks, and brown slip on shoes.

She wouldn't have worn it since she didn't plan on wearing it when she began traveling with Sesshomaru, but everyone was used to her wearing her uniform and if she suddenly didn't then questions would be asked.

 _I'll change later_. She decided as she began to make her way back toward the village. Her mind already focused on what she had to do. She had decided the first chance she got she was taking Shippo and leaving.

She had managed to get him alone to tell him of her plans so he wouldn't be surprised and make a fuss when they were leaving. Luckily he understood and agreed readily. He too had seen how badly things had gotten for her, and couldn't understand why Sango and Miroku acted like it was nothing.

She stepped over a downed tree branch as she walked and through some bushes before coming to a sudden stop at the sight of Kikyou in her path.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked warily as she took a step forward.

"The rest of my soul, and you out of the way so I can have Inuyasha all to myself." Kikyou answered haughtily.

Before Kagome could say anything in response Kikyou quickly drew her bow and released an arrow straight at her. The arrow traveled like a flash, moving so quickly she didn't even see it. She felt the impact though. Felt as it struck and entered her chest. The force and pain collapsing her to the ground as the arrow went through flesh, bone, and into her lung, causing it to fill with blood, instantly making breathing difficult.

"That arrow's enough to kill her." Inuyasha said as he stepped out of the trees. "I can hear her lungs filling with liquid."

Kikyou nodded and shouldered her bow as she stepped toward her reincarnations gasping figure. She turned her on her back from where she lay on her side and went for the bottle of jewel shards she wore around her neck but found nothing. She moved to the yellow bag she had dropped when the arrow struck and searched through it, but the jewel shards weren't there either.

"She probably left them in her time. I'll go get them before she dies and the well closes for good." Inuyasha said before he took off.

Kikyou looked down at her reincarnation with smirk of satisfaction before she walked off into the trees after Inuyasha.

As she lay on the ground Kagome knew that she had been well and truly betrayed. She may have been dying but she could tell nothing was wrong with Inuyasha. He hadn't been possessed or had any spells or charms influencing him. It was all him.

At least she had had the presence of mind to put her shards in safe keeping before something like this happened. The fact that Kikyou hadn't known she didn't have the shards let her know that the group wouldn't find any without her unless it was by luck.

Kagome blinked slowly, a tear escaping one of her eyes as it dawned on her that she really was dying. She closed her eyes, sad and in pain. She didn't want to die so young, didn't want to die alone.

Who would take care of Shippo? Who would let her family know what happened to her? Would the others ever learn?

She didn't know, and she never would. She had been too late in getting away. Much too late. She should have taken Shippo and left in the night days ago.

She took a breath and coughed, blood shooting pass her lips, and gasped as she began to struggle for air. Her eyes shot open and shifted around wildly in her fear as she looked hopelessly for help. Finding none she closed her eyes and fought for every breath she could manage.

Suddenly Kagome felt a strong pressure against her chest, and a warmth envelop her before she knew no more.

oOo~RPP~oOo

Sesshomaru looked up and noticed a blue streak falling from the sky, heading in the direction of the village the miko stayed in when she was not in her time, and had a bad feeling about it. His instincts were jumpy and his beast was restless at the sight.

He decided to check out the strange occurrence to satisfy his curiosity, and calm his jumpy instincts.

He arrived in time to see the blue light slam into the ground and burst into flames. Upon closer inspection he was shocked to realize that there was a body burning in the flames. His eyes shifted around the area and landed on a large yellow pack, and he felt dread. He looked closer at the body and recognized the miko.

He heard no heart beat and even if he had, he had no way to put out the flames. All he could do was watch her body burn. Although he noted idly that the strange blue and white flames were not spreading nor doing any damage to the grass around the miko's body.

Minutes passed with the fire burning intensely and when her body was reduced to ashes the fire died away. He bowed his head slightly in honor of the miko then turned and began to walk away.

He heard a slight noise and stopped mid step. He heard it again and he turned around, his beast lifting its head curiously, as he looked around the area, trying to identify the sound.

It happened again and he and his beast recognized the chirp of a bird only it was not coming from the trees. He stepped back toward the ashes and gazed down at them and was rewarded by the sight of movement.

He knelt down and watched the movement in slight caution until a tiny blue fuzzy head appeared. It wiggled weakly, scattering ashes, until the fuzzy body of a blue chick appeared. It chirped weakly as it seemed to turn its head in his direction, and his beast gasped in shock.

 **It is the miko**. His beast informed him. **She is obviously changed, however it** _ **is**_ **her**.

 _How do you know?_ He ask.

 **The little chick told me. You will be able to understand her when she is not so weak**.

Sesshomaru hummed softly in understanding. He had no reason to distrust his beast since that would be tantamount to distrusting himself. So he gently scooped up the soft chick, retrieved the miko's bag, and walked away from the area, confident the wind would take care of the remaining ashes.

oOo~RPP~oOo

Inuyasha ran through the forest and to the well clearing. He easily went through the well like usual and quickly left the well house and snuck into Kagome's room through her window. He quietly yet quickly searched her room but was unable to find the jewel shards.

This upset and irritated him. He needed those shards to complete the jewel. He wanted the jewel to wish Kikyou back to life so they could be together.

He held in a sigh and stealthily went back through the well, and met Kikyou in the clearing.

"I couldn't find them." He said as soon as he spotted her.

"She cannot be dead just yet. Let us go see if we can get the location from her." Kikyou said simply.

They hurried back to where they left Kagome and notice her absence instantly. Not only was she gone her bag was as well. Not even her scent was left behind.

They hurried back to the well and Inuyasha jumped in, but instead of the blue light there was nothing. He jumped up and down a few times but was still unable to get through.

The fact that he couldn't get thought the well lead them to believe that Kagome had died, and she and her things disappeared back to her time. Still, they were not entirely sure since Kikyou hadn't receive the rest of her soul.

They decided to head back to the village and pretend they had not seen Kagome and were still waiting for her return like the others.

oOo~RPP~oOo

After clearing the area Sesshomaru took to his youki cloud and made his way back to his pack, carefully shielding the chick that was the miko Kagome from the wind.

When he arrived he silently placed her bag next to their few traveling packs and settled himself against a tree with the chick in his silk covered lap. As he gazed down at her he thought with her being a chick and only covered in fuzz she might be cold or would get cold, so he carefully wrapped the tip of his Moko-Moko around her tiny body.

As time passed he divided his time between listening to Jaken and Rin chatter and argue about him having a pet bird and watching the tiny blue chick resting in his fur.

After a few hours she lifted her head toward him and began to chirp, the soft sound easily reaching his sensitive ears. He still couldn't understand her but his beast translated for him readily enough.

 **She is hungry**. His beast informed him.

 **"What can you eat?"** He softly growled the question in Inu to see if she would understand, and was rewarded with a string of chirps.

 **She needs meat right now to help her regain her strength. It can be cooked or raw. It does not matter**. His beast related.

Sesshomaru nodded to himself and silently got to his feet before walking off into the surrounding forest. He figured he could hunt for Rin's next meal as well.

Right away he scented a rabbit and deer in the area, and after making sure the chick was secure in his fur, easily brought them both down with his quick precise movements. He took both animals a distance from his camp to a river then skinned and gutted both animals. He lifted the chick from his fur with one hand and fed her pieces of the rabbit's small organs until she was full.

He returned her to rest in his fur and went back to cleaning the animals, idly amused that he had hand fed a baby bird that was actually the miko.

The more his mind thought on that the more he began to notice that his instincts were beginning to clamor for him to care for her, recognizing that this was a tiny weak being that needed his care and protection. Not only that but the miko had sought him out and requested to join him, had put herself under his protection, which made the feeling all the more intense.

He gave a barely there sigh, knowing that the feeling would only get stronger as time passed as it had with Rin when she first started traveling with him.

Once he finished he headed back to camp and cut the deer into pieces before setting half of it to cook around the camp fire. The rest along with the rabbit he set aside for the chick before reclaiming his seat against the tree, the chick once more resting in his lap surrounded by his fur.

As the hours passed he fed the chick miko when she was hungry and watched her rest and grow rapidly. At present it was just before Rin's dinner time and the chick was a chick no more.

She had grown into a blue feathered bird the likes of which he had never seen before. She was the size of an adolescent pup and had shimmery blue eyes. She had yet to speak beyond requesting food, but she seemed content to rest in his lap leaning against his stomach.

At this point it was a little while after dinner, Rin was asleep, Ah-Un was resting, and Jaken appeared to be forcing himself to stay awake. Most likely curious about the bird in their midst.

The miko was now nearly the size of a full grown mortal dog, certainly bigger than any mortal bird he had ever seen. He wondered how much bigger she would grow, and if she would stay in that form.

Within the hour he was feeding her the rest of what remained of the deer, but she was still hungry when it was gone so he left her resting in his fur and went to hunt something for her.

Sesshomaru returned fairly quickly with a skinned and gutted buck and a fairly large boar, but paused as his eyes fell on the miko. She had moved away from his fur and had grown to the height of Rin. He lifted a thin brow before he moved to place the buck off to the side of where she stood and then placed the boar in front of her.

He sat back down against the tree, his fur back over his shoulder, and watched as she eagerly dug in, ripping off pieces of meat and swallowing them whole until half the boar was gone.

During the next few hours he watched her eat and rest and grow until she stood taller than him, her head reaching the high tree branches, and her body taking up nearly half the side of the camp she stood on.

Aside from her blue feathers she now had long white tail feathers mixed in with the blue, and a scattering of her feathers faded into white. Her beak was a dark blue-gray, her legs were dark gray, and her talons were a deep white.

Suddenly she turned her large head and looked at him before she shifted on her talons and shook her wings as if she might be uncomfortable. Then she burst into flames. Blue fire covered her form completely before it disappeared as suddenly as it came, leaving a naked miko standing in the birds place.

Sesshomaru gazed at the miko, his eyes slightly wide as he took in the changes to her appearance.

She was still the same height she possessed before her apparent change. Her black hair had lengthened to just past her backside and gained highlights in different shades of blue through white. A blue sun symbol surrounded in flames was now on her forehead clearly visible through her longer bangs, and her toe nails and fingernails were slightly hooked like tiny delicate talons. Just looking at them he could tell they were stronger than the nails she used to have.

Tattooed on her skin he could clearly see tendrils of blue fire snaking over her shoulders, like youkai markings, to wind down her arms, and curve from her back along her sides and down over her hips to spiral down around her legs.

She took a deep breath and collapsed to her hands and knees. The movement snapped him out of his inventory of her body, and he quickly moved toward the saddle pack that held his extra clothing. He pulled out one of his inner haori and an obi sash before moving toward the miko.

As he went to drape it over her shoulders he was afforded a clear view of her back since her hair had shifted. There was a pair of blue fiery wings at the top center of her back, and he discovered that they were the origin of the fire markings he had seen on her skin.

He placed the haori on her and watched as she finally opened her eyes. No more were her eyes brown. They were now a solid blue, like sapphires. Not even the whites were visible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **Rebirth of the Phoenix Priestess  
** _ **III:**_ _Adjusting to a New Life_

"Thank you." She said softly before she moved to put the haori on properly. She silently held it closed while he tied the sash to secure it.

They then sat down, Kagome in front of Sesshomaru sitting with her legs folded beneath her and her hands in her lap.

"Thank you for taking care of us." She said as she looked to him.

"Us?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Did you see anything before you came upon us?" She asked instead of answering.

"I saw a blue streak falling from the sky." He related.

"That was me on my way to save Kagome." She related. "I am a phoenix, created by and sent by the Kami to Kagome as a reward for being so pure and to ensure her safety. Before I arrived Kagome had been shot with an arrow by the one called Kikyou." She informed him.

"When I got to her I knew she was dying. There was no saving her by any means, even of those in her time, other than to merge with her. It was why I was sent, and it would have happened anyway, but the Kami clearly knew when to send me."

"What you saw when her body was burning was her dying and being reborn. It is how phoenix' live and die. When we die our bodies' burn and we are reborn from the ashes. All this time the two of us have been merging as we grew, our power mixing and growing as I went through the memories of Kagome's entire life." She explained.

"I am a celestial being, therefore Kagome is now a celestial being. Neither youkai nor ningen. No longer a reincarnation. She is now a holy being of fire with a soul of her own." She told the western youkai lord.

"Why is not the miko the one speaking to me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagome is too traumatized by what happened to her to be in control." She answered him. "Not only did the one called Kikyou kill her, but the one called Inuyasha was there and saw the whole thing. He was not being influenced or controlled in any way. Kagome was betrayed."

"Did they say anything to her?" He asked.

"Yes. Kikyou wanted the rest of her soul, and to have Inuyasha to herself. Inuyasha confirmed that Kagome was dying. They tried to retrieve the jewel shards from her and when they found none, Inuyasha assumed Kagome had left them in her time and went to get them before she died, leaving the well closed to him." She informed him and he nodded.

"I will remain in control until Kagome's mind has calmed from the trauma of her betrayal and adjusted to her new species." She told him.

Sesshomaru nodded again before looking to the sky in thought. Such an attack was clearly what the miko had been worried about and why she had approached him, but he was sure she had not anticipated the betrayal.

The Kami were clearly watching over the miko to send her a phoenix that would literally save her life. The phoenix herself had said she would have died and remained dead without the merging.

 _How will she react to the change when she is again in control of her body_? He wondered then his thoughts skipped back to the half-breed, and he sneered internally. He couldn't believe that whelp had betrayed the miko over one who was dead and possibly that accursed jewel.

"Do you have a name?" He asked as he looked back to the phoenix.

"I do not. I was never given a name. Since I was meant to merge and become one with Kagome I would take on her name." She informed him. "The Kami addressed me as Lady." She added.

"I understand. Do you believe having the kit present will help bring the miko out?" He asked.

"I believe so since she thinks of him as her child." She offered thoughtfully.

"In that case I will go retrieve the kit, especially since he is supposed to be traveling with us as per the miko's request." He stated before he rose to his feet and walked off into the trees.

oOo~RPP~oOo

Before Sesshomaru arrived in the village the half-breeds group called home he wrapped his youki around himself so tightly that he essentially became invisible to all senses.

It was the middle of the night and most everyone was asleep, but he still did not want to chance being seen or sensed. He intended to retrieve the kit without anyone knowing he had ever been in the area.

He calmly walked along the direct path through the village to the hut that housed the half-breed's group and was easily able to pick out the kits scent and heartbeat. He was still awake, and smelled unhappy and disturbingly frightened.

He moved to the far side of the hut where he smelled the kit and frowned minutely at the fact that he was alone, even the fire neko was nowhere near him. He pursed his lips and knelt on the ground and let a sliver of his youki brush against the kit.

"Kit." Sesshomaru called to him in a tone that only the young kitsune could hear. He listened to the kits breath hitch for a moment before he heard the very tiny pitter patter of his footsteps.

Shippo peeked around the side of the hut before quietly moving toward him. Just as he opened his mouth to speak Sesshomaru shook his head and held out his arms, gently picking up the kit as he stepped toward him.

He stood and walked away. Away from the hut and away from the village before taking to the sky. Once high enough to be completely free of any possible detection he quietly told the kit that the miko was with him, but that she was very much changed from how he had last seen her.

"How has she changed?" Shippo asked as he rested, surprisingly trusting, in the youkai lords arms. After the nightmare of living with and dealing with Inuyasha, and recently Kikyou, he had no problem thinking things would be vastly better regardless of how the Western Lord treated him.

"The half-breed betrayed her and the dead one killed her. As a result she was saved and has been reborn as a phoenix, a pure holy bird." Sesshomaru answered. "Currently the phoenix is in control, much like our beast would take control if we were unable to function."

Shippo, though surprised, nodded his understanding. He had wondered what happened when Kagome had not come back when she said she would. Inuyasha and Kikyou acted like nothing was wrong, but he had smelled the unease on Inuyasha and noticed that he wouldn't look at anyone but Kikyou for any length of time.

He had known something was wrong. Inuyasha always acted that way when he had done something wrong. He usually smelled guilty as well, but he guessed the hanyou didn't feel any guilt this time.

The rest of the trip was quiet, the both of them pondering what they had learned about the miko. When they landed in the camp Sesshomaru placed the kit on the ground and watched as he stepped toward the miko with wide eyes.

The phoenix, who was now seated near the fire, held out her arms to him and he hastily leapt into them.

"Do you know what has happened?" She asked softly after holding him in silence.

Shippo nodded and they continued to sit in silence. She closed her eyes and began to run her dainty talons through his hair, the motion relaxing the both of them.

Shippo eventually fell asleep and after a while Kagome opened her eyes, the whites visible now that she was in control, but her pupils now blue instead of the brown they had been before her rebirth.

"Thank you for bringing Shippo to me, and for taking care of me." Kagome said quietly as she looked to the youkai lord. "Was he okay when you got him?" She asked.

"He was afraid and unhappy." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome nodded before looking back to the fire, and after a while Sesshomaru suddenly stood.

"Come." He said as he caught her eye, and Kagome nodded distractedly as she got to her feet. _What could he want?_ She wondered idly as she lay Shippo next to Rin then followed after him.

Sesshomaru took Kagome a distance away from camp before he paused and addressed her.

"You need to become familiar with your new body." He told her. "I want you to follow me. Do not try to match me, but try and keep up." He instructed her before he took off running.

Kagome followed after him, weaving through the trees with difficulty at first then with ease, finding that she was no longer clumsy but graceful and fast. She could also see very well, avoiding obstacles she would have ran into before now that she had a predatory bird's eyesight. She also noticed she could hear much, much better.

They stopped once he was satisfied and he soon had her try to dodge his hand strikes, and after a few moments of panic she managed to do that very well just as she managed to nearly keep up with him.

Kagome soon realized that she had gained instinctual knowledge with her change. She was unsure how to feel or what to think about that fact. She was still trying to mentally adjust to her change in species, never mind the physical change.

oOo~RPP~oOo

After Sesshomaru had deemed Kagome's body had adjusted to its newness they returned to camp but Kagome didn't sleep. Instead she lay down gazing into the fire as she conversed with the Lady phoenix that was now a part of her, learning about what she now was and what she could do in terms of her body and powers.

It wasn't until the sun began to rise that she thought about putting on something other than Sesshomaru's haori. That was when her Lady, as she had begun to refer to the phoenix during their talks, informed her that her clothing would be inappropriate. Not because of the type or fashion, but because her body was too hot for them.

 **Your new body temperature will, within minutes, begin to heat the clothing to the point where the threading holding them together will burn and your clothes would fall apart**. Her Lady informed her. **That is at the very least. At worse your clothing will combust, leaving you naked**.

Kagome frowned and relayed this information to Sesshomaru. "Do you have any ideas on what I should do?" She asked.

As he gazed at her Sesshomaru noted rather quickly that his haori was still intact and that she would need something made of the same material. He decided to take her somewhere where she could acquire such. With that thought he simply nodded to her, not bothering with words.

After everyone woke up and had eaten Sesshomaru wordlessly guided his pack to a youkai village to have clothing made for Kagome since it was closer than his stronghold. She needed youkai made clothes to withstand her new body temperature, and going to the village would assure she obtained them quickly.

After entering the village they had only walked a few steps when a nicely dressed female approached Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The female exclaimed giddily as she moved closer. "It has been so very long since I last saw you." She added as she touched his arm and moved a hand over his armor covered chest, seemingly glad to see him.

"Do not touch me." He stated coldly.

Kagome watched in disgust yet she figured it was none of her business so she said nothing.

 **Now that Sesshomaru has expressed disinterest it is your duty as alpha female to make her go away**. Her Lady phoenix informed her.

Kagome found herself stepping forward without further thought, instinctively knowing that her Lady was right.

"Back off!" She said firmly. "He clearly doesn't want you touching him."

"Do not speak to me." The female said with a disdainful sniff. "You know nothing of me or my Lord to speak so. Now move along." She added as she waved rudely before returning her attention to the Western Lord.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. She wasn't having any of that. Her Lady instantly merged with her, blue spreading out to cover the entirety of her eyes, to help her fight off the female. She lifted her hand and her fingertips began to glow a soft blue before a narrow blue flame whip emerged. She flicked her wrist and used the fiery whip to knock the female away from him.

The female got back to her feet, angry at the burn to her clothes and skin, and tried to attack her.

"Mind your own business! You are nothing to him." She yelled as she continued to try and attack. "You do not deserve to be in my Lords presence!"

Kagome looked at the female indifferently as she easily avoided the attacks.

 **You must kill her**. She heard her Lady state as she moved. **You need to make it clear to all watching that you are powerful enough to defend your position as alpha female. That you can and will defend it. Beyond that this female will want revenge for humiliating her if you spare her**.

Kagome hummed quietly in acknowledgement before she flicked her wrist, her Lady helping to guide her motion, and wrapped her flame whip around the female before she tightened it and pulled back sharply.

The female's scream cut off abruptly before she fell to the ground in pieces before said pieces burst into flame and quickly burned to ashes.

Sesshomaru and his beast looked on half surprised and half pleased with the miko's actions. It was very unexpected yet he approved very much. She was already proving herself to be a good addition to his pack and a good alpha female. He wondered if she knew that she was behaving as such.

Unknown to Sesshomaru his beast was becoming very interested in this new Kagome and was taking a closer look at her.

Sesshomaru then lead his pack pass the female's remains and on until they reached a nondescript shop where he led Kagome inside.

"Pick out everything you need or if nothing is to your liking we can have it made." He instructed her.

Kagome was surprised to find they were in a feudal clothing store, and as she looked around she came to the conclusion that he had his own clothes made there.

She moved around and picked out a few sleeping yukata, a couple of kimono, and a couple of short kimono and thin legged hakama, sticking to different shades of blue, black, and white. Boots similar to Sesshomaru's, and sandals with white ribbons to wrap around the ankle were added to her selection as well.

She dressed behind a screen with her Lady guiding her in how to secure everything, then walked out and paused as Sesshomaru's eyes looked her over before he nodded is approval.

She walked out of the shop wearing black hakama with white ribbons wrapped around the bottoms over her ankles attached to her sandals, white tabi socks, a short white under kimono and short black kimono with a scattering of blue feathers decorating it, and a blue obi sash holding it closed.

The rest of her new clothes were placed in a pack on Ah-Un's saddle and they began to make their way back through the village.

As they were leaving the village it occurred to Sesshomaru that the miko would need a weapon that, like her clothing, could withstand her new body temperature and, he suspected, withstand her powers. So with that thought he began to lead them toward Totosai's mountain home.

That night after everyone had eaten and the children were asleep Sesshomaru took Kagome away from the camp and suggested that she practice taking her true form.

Kagome and her Lady thought that was a good idea. She would need to know how to do so without her Lady taking control. So she practiced until she and her Lady were satisfied then she went further and tried to see if she could shrink her true form into a smaller size.

Sesshomaru watched for a few minutes and thought that trying for a smaller size was a good idea so he too began to try it. He decided to aim for the size of a large mortal dog, while Kagome tried for the size of large mortal bird.

Kagome managed to reach the size of an eagle and Sesshomaru the size of a Great Dane. From there they practiced until they were comfortable taking the smaller forms and moving around in them.

Kagome then practiced flame travel since her Lady informed her that she was now capable. She managed it surprisingly quickly then tried to see if she could do it in her ningen form, and also managed it. She then tried taking Sesshomaru with her during her flame travel and it worked as well. He described it as feeling slightly warm and instant.

After practicing the flame travel with Sesshomaru for a few minutes they discussed her new abilities briefly, and he learned all about what she was capable of and what she needed to work on so she felt comfortable using them.

Once they finished their discussion they returned to camp, and relaxed for the remainder of the night.

oOo~RPP~oOo

As Sesshomaru settled against his preferred tree to watch over his pack for the remainder of the night he thought over the miko's ability to travel by fire. He thought it was a very good and unique ability to have.

 _She will always have a way of escaping dangerous situations and traveling long distances_. He thought approvingly before his beast decided to speak up about the decision it had just made.

 **I want her as my mate.** His beast informed him. **I have been watching her closely all day. She is graceful, quiet, powerful, unique, immortal, beautiful, soft, caring, nonjudgmental, not prejudiced, intelligent, honest, smells nice, and has no problem caring for a child not her own**.

Sesshomaru considered what his beast had just said, going over the list of things that appealed to his beast, and since his beast had finally chosen a female he decided to court her.

He agreed with what his beast said, everything in the list appealed to him as well, and furthermore his beast had never shown any interest in a female so it was definitely something to take seriously.

Courting the miko would give them a chance to get to know each other better, and help her get used to the idea after the nightmare the half-breed had put her through. She certainly deserved such after everything that had recently happened to her.

He and his beast spent the remainder of the night watching the miko, making sure of their decision, and considering just how they wished to court her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **Rebirth of the Phoenix Priestess  
** _ **IV:**_ _Surprises Beyond the Well_

The next morning everyone was awake and breakfast was cooking. The miko and Rin were bathing in a hot spring that was at a slight distance. Had the miko still been ningen Sesshomaru wouldn't have allowed them to go, but he knew she could now protect herself and his ward and get away from danger quickly if need be.

He was still in camp, watching over the food with the kit, Ah-Un and Jaken for company.

He looked to the kit who was still in the process of waking up and recalled his behavior around his ward since he had been brought to his pack as well as recalling previous occasions.

Sesshomaru's mind was still fresh and alert on his own decision and pending courtship, and he was now connecting the seemingly random signs of what he had been seeing. The kit had feelings for his ward and he knew Rin, although young, liked the kit. Since he found he did not disapprove he decided it was time he said something.

"Kit." He quietly called and watched his eyes snap in his direction. "Come." He said and waited until he had ambled over and sat at his side before he began to inform the kit of his situation and give him some important advice.

"I am aware of your feelings for my ward. You should start working on becoming stronger if you intend to be her mate." He stated as he looked at the kit.

"I am also aware you are older than the ningens you traveled with realize. Even the half-breed is unaware with how he treats you. At the rate you are going you will not have your growth spurt in time to court her before another male comes along." Sesshomaru informed him.

"Rin may have fond feelings for you but if you still resemble a child when she is a teenager and getting older those feelings will fade, and you will either be too late or have to reestablish those feelings." He continued.

Shippo listened on with wide eyes. At first he was afraid that the Western Lord was angry with him for feeling anything for his ward, but then realized that he wasn't and was in fact giving him much needed advice.

He knew he was right about his growth. He wasn't anywhere near strong enough to make his next growth spurt, and if he missed it Rin would be an adult by the time he was strong enough to make the growth.

She would still be young but he would only look like a teenager and still look too young to be with her. It was acceptable for older males to be with younger females, but not the other way around. Even for youkai, especially those of their youth, and he doubted Rin would be comfortable with that anyway. He certainly wouldn't.

And he _did_ want Rin. Sesshomaru was right about that. She was so happy, lively, fun, and adventurous, even mischievous at times. She was the perfect mate for a kitsune, and she was still just a child. He could only imagine what she would be like when she was older, especially with Kagome helping to guide her into adulthood, even with her change, maybe even more so.

"I agree." Shippo said with a nod. "I haven't had the opportunity to really work with my youki since my father died. Even if the others knew how old I was I'm sure only Kagome would've tried to help me, but she wouldn't have been able to do much since she had trouble getting her own training."

Sesshomaru agreed with a nod. "You need to begin training and eating properly. I have seen what you consumed while traveling with the half-breed, and it has not helped your growth."

Shippo nodded and listened as the youkai lord said he would take him hunting for every meal, and that he needed to start using his youki every chance he got, even for mundane things. It would help him grow stronger but also teach him control so he wouldn't unintentionally hurt those around him.

Shippo nodded, understanding that he mostly meant Rin.

From there they discussed what Shippo could do to train his power until Kagome and Rin returned to the camp.

oOo~RPP~oOo

Once the females of the pack returned the males went hunting, and after everyone was well fed camp was cleaned up and they continued on their journey. Half the day passed between walking and flying before they made it up the volcanic mountain and to Totosai's home.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into the heated cave, neither feeling any discomfort at the intense heat radiating from all around them.

"Totosai." Sesshomaru calmly said to get the old males attention.

"Ah!" Totosai panicked, instantly recognizing the voice before he even saw him. _Why is he here?!_ He wondered as he looked to see if he could run somewhere.

"Hello Totosai." Kagome said in greeting, distracting him from his fear.

"Who are you?" He asked, his large eyes looking to her as he frowned in confusion.

"I'm Kagome. I've recently undergone a change in species." She answered calmly.

"What are you now?" He asked curiously.

"I'm a phoenix now." She replied.

"Which is why we are here." Sesshomaru said. "The miko needs a new weapon. One that can withstand her new powers and body heat."

Kagome blinked and finally understood why they were there. Only a weapon made from her could withstand her new powers and temperature. She didn't have fangs and Totosai couldn't use her beak. She looked down and to her hands, and realized that they would need her talons or at least pieces of them.

 **This cave is not large enough to house your form**. Her Lady replied.

 _True_. Kagome agreed as she looked around.

"Are you willing to make my weapon?" She asked the elder blacksmith, and watched him nod slowly. She guessed he had questions. "I'm going outside since I won't fit in here." She said as she looked from Totosai to Sesshomaru.

She turned and walked outside the cave then shifted into her true form, and shifted the talons on one foot closer to the cave opening.

Totosai saw what he would be working with and grabbed the tool he would need before moving toward the front of his cave. He was amazed at the sight of her. She was beautiful with her vibrant coloring and flames.

Still, he couldn't help wondering how she came to be this way as he took large clippings from a talon.

"Finished." He said and watched her shift back into her ningen form as he gathered the clippings. "You have a beautiful form. It is like nothing I have ever seen."

"Thank you." Kagome said as they returned to his work space.

"So what caused your change?" Totosai asked curiously.

Kagome held in a frown as she returned to Sesshomaru's side, and unconsciously moved closer to him before speaking.

"I was killed. Shot in the chest by Kikyou because she wanted the jewel shards and Inuyasha to herself." She stated. "Inuyasha was there and confirmed that I was dying, and when they couldn't find the jewel shards on me he told Kikyou that he was going to my home to see if he could find them there before I died and the way there closed."

Totosai was stunned at the betrayal. "What happened to the jewel shards?" He asked quietly, disturbed that the son of his old friend could do such a thing.

"She had given them to me for safe keeping when she asked to join my pack for her and her kits safety." Sesshomaru answered. "However, she was unable to get away before the attack."

"If you see them can you not tell them that you saw me?" She asked Totosai. "As far as I can tell they don't know what happened to me since my body obviously wasn't where they left me nor my belongings. They have to assume I was taken, but ended up dead either way." _They probably think that I was returned to my time along with my things_.

"Of course. They will not hear a word from me." Totosai assured her before he focused on the talon clippings. He nodded slowly as he listened to them speak to him, telling him what they should become, before he looked back to Inu and Phoenix in his presence.

"I know exactly what to make. It will be perfect for you." He said to Kagome. "Come back in two weeks to pick it up. If I finish before then I will find you."

"Okay. We'll see you then." She said with a light smile. "Bye." She added.

"Goodbye." He replied, shaking his head at what he had learned as he watched them walk away.

"I want to go to the well. I need to see if I can get through and let my family know what happened to me." Kagome said as they left the cave.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said before he informed the rest of the pack of their next destination.

The children and Jaken rode on Ah-Un, Sesshomaru flew on his youki cloud, and Kagome shifted into the small version of her true form and they all headed toward the bone eaters well.

Kagome had fun as she flew, enjoying the wind beneath her wings, and her sharp eye sight as she spotted ningen, youkai, and tiny animals. She practiced diving and turning in various directions and even flipping backwards.

When they arrived at the clearing it was evening and Kagome and Sesshomaru quietly decided to go to her time the next day instead of surprising her family at night with her new change.

Kagome landed in the grass and allowed Rin to look at her form and touch her soft feathers as she watched Sesshomaru and Shippo walk off into the trees.

Kagome then began to play with Rin, keeping her occupied and in camp while Jaken began to build a fire. He finished just as Shippo and Sesshomaru returned carrying a couple of fish, ready for the fire, and what looked like a skinned rabbit.

"Miko." Sesshomaru called after he placed the fish on sticks close to the fire. Kagome looked toward him to see him holding up the rabbit. She flew toward him and landed on his shoulder.

He walked off into the trees until he was out of sight of his ward and knelt and placed the rabbit on the ground.

Kagome hopped to the ground and looked at the rabbit then at Sesshomaru before looking back to the rabbit. She had flown toward him on instinct as soon as he held up the rabbit in a clear display of offer, but now she was hesitant. She would be eating raw meat.

 **You are no longer ningen, and it is actually good for you**. Her Lady gently reminded her. **You can eat both raw and cooked meat. You actually consumed raw meat while we were merging and growing**.

Kagome sighed out a musical sound before taking a deep breath and stepping toward the rabbit. She ripped into its flesh and tore off a piece and swallowed it. She found that it didn't taste unpleasant, and in fact tasted good to her.

Once she realized that she ate with gusto, finishing the rabbit and leaving only bones within a few minutes.

She gave a musical sigh of contentment before she realized that Sesshomaru was still there and had watched her the entire time. She shifted back into her ningen form and blushed lightly, but he didn't say anything. If she was seeing right he actually looked pleased.

They returned to camp and Kagome went to tend to the cooking fish while Sesshomaru went and settled in the grass and leaned against the well.

After the children had eaten they settled down and went to sleep, and Kagome decided she should get some rest as well. She hadn't actually felt tired since she woke up a phoenix but she was feeling a little mentally tired right then. She figured it would be best to be well rested before facing her family, if she could, so she removed her sandals and lay down a slight distance from the fire and tried to rest.

Sesshomaru watched as the miko tossed and turned every few minutes before he decided to see what was keeping her from her rest. He went to her and lightly touched her head.

"What is troubling you?" He asked quietly after he gained her attention.

"I can't get to sleep." She answered.

Sesshomaru hummed lightly before he moved away and removed his armor and weapons then his boots. He lay down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist from behind, holding her close since she obviously needed comfort. He had already decided that she would be his, so it was his place to see to her comfort.

She lay stiff for a few moments before he started a light soothing rumble that worked to relax her. She managed to fall asleep but it wasn't long before her sleep was disturbed.

~oOo~oOo~

 _She stepped over a downed tree branch as she walked and through some bushes before coming to a sudden stop at the sight of Kikyou in her path._

 _"What do you want?" Kagome asked warily as she took a step forward._

 _"The rest of my soul, and you out of the way so I can have Inuyasha all to myself." Kikyou answered haughtily._

 _Before Kagome could say anything in response Kikyou quickly drew her bow and released an arrow straight at her. The arrow traveled like a flash, moving so quickly she didn't even see it. She felt the impact though. Felt as it struck and entered her chest. The force and pain collapsing her to the ground as the arrow went through flesh, bone, and into her lung, causing it to fill with blood, instantly making breathing difficult._

 _As she lay on the ground Kagome knew that she had been well and truly betrayed. She may have been dying but she could tell nothing was wrong with Inuyasha. He hadn't been possessed or had any spells or charms influencing him. It was all him._

 _At least she had had the presence of mind to put her shards in safe keeping before something like this happened. The fact that Kikyou hadn't known she didn't have the shards let her know that the group wouldn't find any without her unless it was by luck._

 _Kagome blinked slowly, a tear escaping one of her eyes as it dawned on her that she really was dying. She closed her eyes, sad and in pain. She didn't want to die so young, didn't want to die alone._

 _Who would take care of Shippo? Who would let her family know what happened to her? Would the others ever learn?_

 _She didn't know, and she never would. She had been too late in getting away. Much too late. She should have taken Shippo and left in the night days ago._

 _She took a breath and coughed, blood shooting pass her lips, and gasped as she began to struggle for air. Her eyes shot open and shifted around wildly in her fear as she looked hopelessly for help. Finding none she closed her eyes and fought for every breath she could manage._

~oOo~oOo~

Kagome gasped as her eyes snapped open. She struggled to get free and escape the pain and fear. She managed to get loose and rolled to her feet before taking off at a blind run into the forest.

Sesshomaru darted after her and caught up with her within moments.

"Miko." He called as he touched her arm, and quickly used his other hand to catch her wrist as she instantly swung at him. "Kagome!" He called but she wasn't hearing him.

The miko continued to struggle and attack him so he kissed her, hoping to snap her out of her anger and panic, but it quickly turned passionate as she latched onto his shoulders and returned the kiss.

He pushed her back and pressed her against a tree, unwilling to deny himself the experience of feeling and tasting her. Their lips remained firmly locked, their tongues battling, as he loosened her top and pushed it off her shoulders so it hung on by her elbows. He cracked open his eyes in time to see her body burst into flames, but they didn't hurt so he didn't worry about them.

He palmed her bare breasts as she fisted her hands in his hair, and he slid a hand down and gripped one of her legs and hiked it up to his hip and ground against her. His ears pricked up as she moaned a soft musical sound that was pleasing to his ears.

They eventually moved to the ground where the miko straddled him, working his top open before spreading her hands against his chest as she rocked her hips against his.

Kagome cracked her eyes open and saw blue light, and realized abruptly that she was on fire. She opened her eyes fully and broke their kiss with a gasp as she sat back, worried that her fire would hurt him, and then realized in the next moment what they were doing and scrambled off his lap, covering her chest.

"What...why did you let this happen?" She asked, confused at her own behavior.

"I did not mind our actions. I had already made the decision to court you, but I did not intend for you to find out this way." Sesshomaru stated, watching her as he sat up. "What did you dream about?"

Kagome blinked slowly then put aside the fact that he wanted to court her and remembered her dream.

"My death and the moments before it." She answered quietly.

"I kissed you to snap you out of the state you were in, but you must have responded the way you did as a way to relieve the emotions you were feeling and possibly to seek comfort." He said and Kagome considered his words.

"I was feeling panic, fear, anger, and frustration." She said slowly, remembering the intensity of them as they held her in her sleep.

"You needed some way to release those emotions. Even I know you are not the type to hold your emotions in. I imagine that doing so now that you are a phoenix can be dangerous." Sesshomaru surmised.

Kagome thought of her new pack; Rin, Shippo, and Sesshomaru. She looked at herself, still emitting flames and then to him.

"Your fire did not hurt me." He assured her. "It actually felt very pleasant."

 _So it doesn't hurt him, but I doubt that'll be the case for everyone_. She thought with a slight frown.

 **You are right**. Her Lady agreed. **He most likely was not affected because he is an intimate partner. It would not do to burn a lover alive. That would prevent you from ever being able to mate**.

 **You are a being of fire now, and fire is wild and passionate. You were passionate before your rebirth, and now you are even more so. There is nothing wrong with that. All this means is that you have to control your emotions in stressful situations unless you are around the one capable of handling it, which apparently happens to be your alpha**.

Kagome nodded slowly. Sesshomaru's words and reassurance as well as her Lady's reassurance helped calm her. She was still a bit wary but she wanted to continue where they stopped.

She moved back toward Sesshomaru and hesitantly touched his chest with a fire covered finger. He didn't move and didn't look like he was in pain, but she was still hesitant. She also still felt the swirl of emotions that drove her out into the woods, and had only let up when they were kissing. She didn't want to have to deal with them all night.

Sesshomaru watched her for a few moments and decided to take matters into his own hands. He pulled her toward him and kissed her fiery lips. He rolled her onto her back, knowing from seeing her rebirth that her fire wouldn't harm the nature around her.

He immediately ground his hips against hers since he was still hard. He felt her wrap a leg around his waist and fist her fingers in his hair. He moved his free hand to wrap around her breast and lost himself in the feelings she was making him feel.

Kagome moaned into his mouth as she rolled her hips against his grinding ones. She very much liked the feel of his hands on her and his body moving against hers.

This was all new to her since she had never had a boyfriend before. The closest she had come to one was Inuyasha, but they had never done anything and she had grown out of her feelings for him. It had truly been puppy love, and she was glad to be beyond it.

There were those that were interested in her: Kouga, Houjo, and his feudal ancestor, but she had never been interested in them, not even attracted. But she now found herself attracted to Sesshomaru. She had always believed him to be a beautiful male, but had never allowed herself to think beyond that because of her feelings for Inuyasha.

Now there was nothing stopping her, and she had unknowingly jumped into the deep end of intimate waters and found that it wasn't so hard to swim. That she even liked the depth.

Still, she knew herself well enough to know she would still be conflicted about her actions when they were done or at least in the morning, but for now she just wanted the pleasure to continue.

Sesshomaru broke their kiss with a low growl before he moved his hand away and latched his mouth on to her breast. His hips continuing their motion, humping her like the Inu he was.

He wanted so much to remove the remainder of her clothes and thrust inside her warm body instead of continuing his fruitless motions, but he knew this was not the time or place and she was not at all ready.

Still, his motions were not entirely fruitless. It was not what he wanted but it would give them a bit of relief if done right, which he very much intended to do.

He felt his miko spread her legs and arch against him as she let out a musical moan. Then she groaned, and even that sounded musical to his ears. He idly figured she just had a musical lit to her voice now that she was a phoenix.

"More. I need more. Faster." Kagome said, managing to breath pass her pants for air.

She felt him pause in his movements before doing exactly that. His movements became faster and harder, and she enjoyed every bit of it. She felt him move his lips to her neck and shift so his body was as close to her as he could get, and suddenly his movements became _more_.

All she could do was moan and hold on to his shoulders, her delicate talons digging into his skin, before she tensed and cried out haltingly at her first release ever.

A few more thrusts against her and Sesshomaru gave a fierce growl as he came. He lay on top of her for a few moments before he rolled off her, and saw that she was no longer on fire and looked sleepy.

He sat up and arranged his clothes back into place then sat her up and did the same for her before he carried her back to camp. He lay her down and settled beside her, holding her close to his chest as he had before her rest was disturbed.

Kagome for her part had stayed silent the entire time. She was still conflicted about her actions and embarrassed now that they were done. She also didn't know what to think of Sesshomaru wanting to court her.

 _It's strange to feel him holding me this way, but I_ do _like it. So maybe getting used to it will just take time_. She considered as she lightly bit her lip. She looked at him over her shoulder and he calmly returned her look.

"Rest miko." Sesshomaru said after a few moments. "We can talk more tomorrow."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax and wait for sleep to come.

Sesshomaru listened as his miko's heart began to slow and he held in a sigh. He really hadn't intended for her to find out that he wanted to court her the way she did. He had intended on asking her. He hadn't known when but it wouldn't have been so soon since she was dealing with a lot.

He blinked slowly as he gazed at the different colors in her hair. He supposed it wasn't so bad that she knew now instead of later. He could comfort her and she could take time to get used to the idea that he wanted her as a mate.

Now he needed to come up with a courting gift. Another reason he had wanted to wait, to give himself the time to think of something that would suit her.

He had just gotten her clothes, which she had needed since the clothes from her time wouldn't hold up to her new body heat. Not to mention her ability to burst into flames. He could get her more later. In fact, he would since she would definitely need more than the few she had now.

Still, that wasn't a gift. That was just showing his ability to provide for her. Something else would be needed.

 _Perhaps jewelry, something simple to allow her natural beauty to shine_. He considered. _No. While that would be nice and fit what I know of her personality, it simply is not the right fit. It will have to be something else_.

 _Maybe a weapon_. He considered. _It would be nice and practical, but then Totosai is already crafting her new weapon_.

He gave the idea some more thought and considered that it depended on what kind of weapon it was. It could work as a gift. It would obviously have to be something she could use, and not have to take long to learn. So a sword was out of the question.

Totosai was crafting her a bow and arrows, so that was out.

He wanted it to be something she could keep on her, to use at any time, and remind her of what the gift represented.

Thinking more he considered what her life would be like now that she was traveling with him and he was courting her.

The miko would be collecting jewel shards, fighting youkai, and most likely helping others. As his mate she would be with him during political meetings with other lords and their mates, entertainment gatherings, and she would need to protect herself and position as alpha female.

Sesshomaru blinked as it suddenly came to him. He had seen females, both youkai and royal ningen, carrying decorative fans to hide their expressions in various situations.

His phoenix miko could always carry one no matter what she wore and it would be accepted. It could be used in the traditional manner, but it _would_ be a weapon and could be used as such.

 _So it is decided. I will make her a small battle fan. It will be made from my youki to withstand her powers. I am sure it will be deadly in her hands_. He concluded and held in a sigh as he closed his eyes and began to design the fan in his mind. As the picture came together he knew he would need some of his own fur and paint.

As he held her close he wondered when he would be able to retrieve the materials he needed to begin, and once he had them when he would begin to work on it. She could not know about it, and it was turning out she didn't need sleep as often as she had when she was ningen.

He would need to think on it.

oOo~RPP~oOo

The next morning found everyone awake, washed, and getting ready for the day. Rin was busy eating her breakfast and Sesshomaru was off hunting with Shippo.

Kagome opted to stay behind and watch over Rin, but she wasn't interested in eating. She could eat later. Instead she sat on the lip of the well and focused her aura on the wooden structure. The magic responded and she found herself having a strange conversation without words.

She learned that the well had sealed at her death/rebirth and that Inuyasha had tried to go through but found he could not. The well could tell from her aura what had happened to her and conveyed the news that now that she was a heavenly being she could go through anytime she wanted. Had she been brought back in any other way she wouldn't be able to go through it. And as an added bonus she could now take anyone she wanted through with her.

When Sesshomaru and Shippo returned she relayed to her alpha what she had learned, and watched as he raised an eyebrow and glanced to the well.

"What do you want to do?" He asked calmly as he returned his gaze to her.

"Can the children stay here? I just want it to be the two of us until I know what my family thinks of everything." She said thoughtfully.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said with a nod. "You should eat before we leave."

Kagome nodded and easily shifted into her miniature true form and took off over the trees to hunt for the first time. With her new instincts and her Lady guiding her she managed to catch something after a few tries.

Once she returned, stomach full and feeling calm, the two bid the rest of the pack goodbye and let them know that they would return later that day before they leapt into the well.

They passed through the blue magic of the well and it let them down gently in the future. As soon as the light disappeared both of them were faced with problems.

"Why does it smell so offensive? And what is all that noise?" Sesshomaru wondered, his face shifting into grimace before he could stop it, but Kagome was too busy with her own reaction to hear him.

She cried out, clutching her ears as she collapsed to her knees. The different frequencies of her time overwhelming her in a way she had never suspected they would.

 _Is this what all birds hear or is it more intense for me because I'm a phoenix_? She wondered wildly in panic, but lost the thought just as quickly as her pain spiked.

Sesshomaru quickly got himself under control, using the skills he was taught as a pup when he was first learning to properly use his senses. Once he was sure he was stable he finally noticed the miko's predicament.

"Focus on my voice miko." He said, his voice rumbling deeply as he knelt down next to her. "Shut out everything but the sound of my voice." He watched her and saw her hands loosen from around her ears.

"Now, focus on the sound of the creaking wood around us. Lessen the volume, imagine it lowering." He instructed and after a few seconds he watched her nod. "Now identify another sound and lessen it just as you did with the wood." He said, and they continued with every different sound she heard until they were all identified and lessened.

"You will have to do this from now on until it becomes instinctive." He explained and she nodded.

"Thank you for teaching me. I just wasn't expecting that to happen at all." Kagome said with frown.

Sesshomaru nodded once and when he was sure she was okay they both leapt out of the well easily and Kagome led the way toward the well house door. Neither of them heard any people close by and when she opened the doors she didn't see anyone either, so they exited and closed the doors before she lead him to her family home.

Kagome explained that her family lived on a shrine and that her grandfather was the shrine keeper. That was why they had to be cautious when they arrived, because people came to visit and would obviously not react well to seeing them. Such a thing might cause problems for the shrine and in turn cause her family trouble.

They walked through the front door and Kagome saw that for once all of her family was home. It was rare but welcome at the moment since she wouldn't have to explain herself repeatedly.

"Hi everyone. This is Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said before anyone could say anything as she gestured toward her companion. "I'll explain my new appearance in a few minutes. Just let me put my bag in my room."

The two passed through the living room and went up the stairs and to her bedroom. She slipped her bag off and set it on her bed, and Sesshomaru removed his armor and swords and placed them on the floor out of the way. He figured if the miko had spent her formative years in this time and was fine then there must not be any danger, at least not the kind he was used to.

They left the room and headed back downstairs. Kagome sat in a side chair in the living room with Sesshomaru standing at her side. Her family sat in their seats and waited with expressions of curiosity and concern.

She took a steadying breath and began to tell her family what happened to her with Sesshomaru's help. From Kikyou joining the group unexpectedly, her concerns about both Kikyou and Inuyasha, her plan to leave the group and take Shippo and travel with Sesshomaru, to her being attacked by Kikyou in Inuyasha's presence and her subsequent change in species.

It was clear her mother and brother understand what happened to her and believe most of her story since she was obviously changed, but they don't believe that Inuyasha was involved or meant for her to be hurt or killed.

"Are you sure Inuyasha was involved Kagome?" Her mother asked skeptically. "I'm sure he wouldn't hurt you."

"Yeah. He'd never do something like that!" Souta exclaimed. "You're probably just fighting like you two always do. Everything will be back to normal the next time you come back." He added dismissively.

"Yes, and you must have misunderstood the situation between you, Sango, and Miroku. You might need to talk to them and understand their point of view. You might be wrong after all. They're older and understand that time better." Her mother pointed out.

Kagome couldn't believe what her family was saying to her. She shook her head slowly, a pained expression on her face, heartbroken at the betrayal of her family and ran up to her room. She had never even considered the possibility that they wouldn't believe what she said and side with her former friends and former love interest.

Sesshomaru watched his miko flee the room, the scent of her tears stinging his nose, before he narrowed his eyes at her family.

"She is not mistaken. She has been dealing with their deteriorating behavior for weeks now." Sesshomaru said. "She was with them every day, day and night. There is no way to mistake their behavior nor their attitudes. The ningens stood on the sideline watching the half-breed make demands and treat her like she was beneath him, and the dead one ridicule and degrade her."

"I have seen the miko forgive many others, and especially the half-breeds behavior toward her, repeatedly." He added. "You should remember her forgiving nature before you decide that she is incapable of believing her own eyes and senses, and misunderstanding her situation."

After those choice words to the miko's family Sesshomaru joined her up in her room. He found her crying, lying on her floor laid out eerily similar to how he had seen her when her body was burning. He didn't like seeing her in tears, her tears were especially precious since they had healing powers.

"I don't know if I want to come back to this time." Kagome whispered as she stared at the ceiling. "My family was my reason for continuing to come here. I wanted to finish my schooling so I didn't shame them, but now I can't see myself being around them."

"You do not have to come back for them. You can come for yourself. Finish your education because _you_ want to." Sesshomaru stated. "Think about it before you decide anything. We can still do the things you wanted to do today, and you must remember that you still do not know what your grandfather thinks as he did not say anything."

Kagome agreed and pulled herself together, remembering that she had wanted to show him around a bit. Then she began to go through her backpack, taking out things she wanted to leave behind because they were no use to her anymore with her change.

She grabbed her purse, checked to see if she had enough money for what she wanted to buy and her keys, then they left her room. As they walked they used their power to mask their markings. Something that was especially important for Kagome since she needed to look as she had when she was ningen in case they came across anyone she knew.

They left the house without a word to her family, and Kagome released a sigh of relief. As they neared the stairs a man walked toward them, clearly approaching them since there was no one else around.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" He asked her when he stopped before them.

"Yes." Kagome answered warily.

"Excellent. I was asked to give you this." He said as he held out a large manila envelope. Once she accepted it he bowed deeply to each of them and left without another word.

Kagome frowned and opened the envelope and found a sealed letter inside addressed to her, some money, and a set of keys. She took out the letter and handed the large envelop to Sesshomaru.

"This is my handwriting!" She said with a surprised gasp. Sesshomaru lifted the envelope and sniffed it.

"It carries both our scents." He said with narrowed eyes.

Kagome frowned as she opened the letter and saw that it was addressed to her from herself.

 _Dear Kagome,_

 _I know you're going through a trying time with everything that's happened, but things will get better for you. In fact, they already have gotten better with becoming a phoenix and traveling with Sesshomaru. Try to focus on the positives in your life, and go with the flow. That is something you have always done the best you can. Your change shouldn't effect that._

 _You came back to inform mom, grandpa, and Souta of what happened to you. You couldn't possibly have predicted the reaction you got, but that shouldn't affect your decision about your education. You love your family which is why it hurt and you wanted to make them proud of you and do something to make up for all the time away from home and missing school._

 _It's understandable, but your education should be for yourself. Finish it to make yourself proud and to further your mind. Even staying in the past doesn't mean you can't be intelligent. Especially since you're being courted by a cardinal lord._

 _That being said you've been provided with a small house. It's yours to use as a place to study, relax, and to bring your pack to experience the future._

 _Good luck,  
_ _Kagome_

According to the letter the keys in the envelope were to the small house. Kagome looked below the signature of her older self and recognized the street name of the address, though she had never traveled there. It was in the area of the neighborhood, not too far from the shrine.

So the pair went to see the house, walking through the neighborhood until they reached the residence. They were greeted by a tall wooden fence that surrounded the property of the address. Using the key they opened the fence and saw there was a nice sized front garden.

They used the key to enter the two story house and found it clean and slightly furnished with beds, couches, tables, chairs, and desks. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms- one with just a shower, a kitchen with an attached dining room, and what appeared to be a study.

A door in the kitchen lead to a large backyard. The area was concealed from neighborly view by fencing and large trees, giving complete privacy. They silently noted that they could fit their true forms in the yard. Sesshomaru would be able to stretch out but not run around.

"I think I'm going to take my older self's advice and finish my schooling." Kagome said with a light sigh as she looked around. "Especially since I've been conveniently provided with a sanctuary of sorts for when I come back through the well."

"A very wise decision." Sesshomaru said approvingly. "I am sure you will do well in your studies.

"Thank you." She said with a smile before she looked around the kitchen where they had ended their tour. "We should continue our plans. We can bring whatever we buy back here."

Sesshomaru had no problem agreeing so they left and Kagome took him shopping. They bought food to leave at the house and to take back with them to the past. Kagome bought books on birds to study since even her Lady was unaware of the affects her birth time would have on her, and other books that caught her interest.

As they traveled from store to store she showed Sesshomaru around, pointing out different things and giving explanations of almost everything. She couldn't help noticing how calmly he accepted everything that he was being showed, and how inquisitive he was being.

oOo~RPP~oOo

After they finished shopping and sightseeing they returned to the house. Kagome put most of the food away and the books she got in the study. She then traveled to her bedroom at the shrine by fire travel since she didn't want to see her family and retrieved their things. She grabbed her bag and filled it with all her school books, notes, and her school uniform.

 _I should be fine wearing my uniform to school for a few hours_. She thought positively, but she was still unsure.

She put her backpack on and grabbed Sesshomaru's armor and swords then returned to the house. She stowed her bag away as Sesshomaru put his armor and swords back on, made sure she was no longer masking her appearance, and when he was ready she flamed them to the well.

Kagome hesitated before going through the well and decided in those moments that she wanted to try speaking to her grandfather before going back. Sesshomaru had no problem with her decision and made himself comfortable as she used her senses to find her grandfather.

She found him in one of his sheds and quickly left the well house and joined him.

"Grandpa?" She said quietly after she knocked on the open door.

"Kagome! You came back." He said in obvious relief then continued before she could say anything. "I want to let you know that I believe what you said about Inuyasha and your former friends. I know how very forgiving you are, and if you say Inuyasha is responsible for what happened to you and you can't forgive him then I believe you."

"Thank you." She said as she hugged him. "I'm glad you at least believe me. I was going to put some protection around the shrine to keep Inuyasha away if he's managed to live to this time, but after mom and Souta's reaction I didn't see the point since they would just welcome him if they saw him again."

"I would still like the protection, but what about the well?" He asked with curious frown.

"He can't get through the well." She answered promptly. "It closed when I died, and I can only sense its power and get through because of my rebirth." She added and then sighed.

"Well I plan to continue my studies and going to school when I can, but I won't be staying here at the shrine. I've been provided a place to live in and relax, but I'm not going to say where it is so mom and Souta can't find it. I don't want them trying to visit, or in case Inuyasha is around to intentionally or unintentionally lead him there."

"I understand. You should protect yourself." Her grandfather said with a nod.

"Thanks grandpa." Kagome said with a smile. "We're headed back now but we're bringing Shippo and Rin, Sesshomaru's ward, tomorrow. Would you like to meet them?"

"Yes I would like that." He agreed with a nod. "I also want to talk to you and Sesshomaru. I want to get to know your new protector and get used to the new you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **Rebirth of the Phoenix Priestess  
** _ **V:**_ _Reactions_

After Kagome finished talking to her grandfather she flamed back into the well house and told Sesshomaru what happened. Sesshomaru was glad her grandfather turned out to be honorable, and didn't at all mind talking to him. He thought it was a good thing that the oldest male of her family wanted to get to know him. He had obviously learned his lesson with the disaster that was Inuyasha.

They went through the well and greeted the rest of their pack. Kagome introduced Rin and Shippo to some fruit and baked goods they had bought, and began to inform them of her decision as the two ate.

"I'm going to bring you two with us through the well tomorrow." She told them, and listened to their excited cheers and exclamations that they couldn't wait to see her time before she held up her hand to quiet them.

"Things didn't go too well with my mother and brother, so you'll only meet my grandfather. Unfortunately you won't be seeing my family home either. Instead, we'll be staying in a different house that was recently provided for me, so I wouldn't have to see my mother and brother when I went back for school." She informed them, and both nodded in understanding.

"Do they have a problem with you being a phoenix?" Shippo asked quietly. "You always said they were accepting." He had never doubted that since they must have accepted Inuyasha.

"No. That's not the problem." Kagome said as she shook her head slightly. "They accept me as a phoenix, but they didn't accept that Inuyasha betrayed me or that Sango and Miroku have been indifferent to what was happening to me. They didn't believe me, and thought I'd misunderstood everything."

"My grandfather believes me though. He knows how forgiving I am and the fact that I told my family about it at all showed that I hadn't forgiven Inuyasha and that he obviously went too far." She explained and he nodded.

"I'm sorry they feel that way." Shippo said. "Maybe they were charmed by the Inuyasha they were used to seeing since they never saw the one we had to live with all day every day." He added, showing the wisdom of his true age.

"I understand, but it is hard to think of family members not believing each other." Rin said quietly.

Sesshomaru slid his eyes over his pack. He had been sitting silently behind Kagome, letting her give her explanations, but decided to speak up at Rin's statement. Seeing it as a teachable moment for his ward.

"Not all families are perfect or happy." He stated quietly. "Not all family members get along with each other, and even if they do those relationships can change depending on each individual's personality and opinions."

"Even I do not get along with my remaining family. Being blood related does not mean I have to like my half-brother." He added. "I did not even get along with my father for many years before his death. I respected him because he was powerful and my alpha, but that did not mean I liked him. My mother lives still but I do not like her either, and do not care to be in her presence if I can at all help it."

"Is she your alpha too since she's your mother?" Shippo asked curiously.

"She was my alpha when I was younger for the same reason my father was, but I grew more powerful than her. Beyond that I lost respect for her as I grew older and learned what she really was. A cold callous female that liked to play with people's lives; play with both their mind and their body." Sesshomaru explained before he looked back to Rin.

"This is why I formed my own pack, my family of choice. I know your personalities and nature, and I know even if we do not agree on different matters it will not lead to a split in our pack." He told her seriously. "Pack mates take care of each other, protect each other, understand each other, and if they do not understand they work to understand for the betterment of the pack."

"I understand." Rin said as she nodded thoughtfully. Shippo too nodded as did Kagome.

Kagome couldn't help being surprised at how long Sesshomaru had spoken and the direction the conversation had taken. Still, she was glad for it as it had shown her another side of the male that said he wanted to court her. It had also given her a brief explanation of pack, specifically _his_ version of pack.

Pack meant family. By allowing her and Shippo to travel with him, and taking them under his protection, he was welcoming them into his family. If that had not been the case she was sure he would have said otherwise by now.

It also explained at least partially why he didn't treat Inuyasha as family. He didn't respect the hanyou.

Her being alpha female also took on a deeper definition. From what she recalled of mortal inu packs that meant she was second in command of the pack, trusted to watch over and care for the pack, especially when Sesshomaru wasn't around.

Kagome had taken that position when they arrived in the youkai village and he had not objected, which meant he wanted her to have the position and trusted her with it. It was something she would work to protect and not take for granted, especially not the trust he clearly had in her.

As the evening wore down Sesshomaru left to hunt for dinner for the pack, taking Shippo with him, and Kagome stayed behind with Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken to watch over things. She kept Rin entertained and close by talking with her and brushing her hair. After the males returned and dinner had been cooked and eaten the children went to sleep side by side.

Kagome then spent the night meditating as her Lady educated her on what she knew of canine packs, both mortal and youkai, so she would know better how to behave in her new family. Information on submission and dominance were given as well as information on Inu youkai.

All the while Sesshomaru kept watch, making sure his pack was safe through the night, as he pondered on his courting gift to the miko and when he could begin working on it.

oOo~RPP~oOo

The next morning after everyone had washed and eaten Kagome gathered Rin and Shippo to her.

"Okay you two. It's going to be loud and smell bad in my birth time." She said warningly. She thought even though Rin was ningen she was used to the quiet and fresh air of the feudal era. It had definitely been something she noticed the first time she had gone through the well and come back.

Once they understood she and Sesshomaru gathered them and jumped into the well together. When they were on the other side and standing in the well house Kagome flamed them to the front garden of her new house.

As the children looked around curiously Kagome flamed inside and unlocked and opened the front door. She led them through the house on a tour, pointing out things they hadn't seen before and didn't know about before leading them out into the back yard.

"You two can play back here." Kagome announced and smiled at their cheers.

Sesshomaru removed his armor, placing it off to the side in the living room, and joined them outside.

"I'm going inside to make protective sutras to put around the property to protect us." He heard his miko tell him.

He nodded, supposing that was another skill she had gained or was going to learn from her Lady, and moved further into the yard and took on the miniature version of his true form. He figured it was something Rin would like and the best way to introduce her to his beast since she had never seen him this way.

Kagome walked inside and grabbed her backpack before moving to the study. She sat behind the desk and pulled out the package of crisp white printing paper she had bought the day before specifically for this purpose. She pulled out a single sheet and began to fold and cut it as her Lady softly instructed and educated her on the making of sutras.

As she listened she realized she had no idea sutras needed to be different sizes for different purposes.

When she finished cutting the pieces of paper into the correct size and number she needed, she began to bless the paper and imbue them with her pure powers. Once each piece was blessed she separated them into two groups. One for her house and one for the shrine.

She started with the group for the shrine since it was easier. She carefully and neatly wrote out what she wanted the sutras to do, imbedding her will and power into each stroke and word. When she finished she started on the group for the house, being even more careful since that was the place she and her pack would be staying when they came through the well.

Once she was finished she put everything away as she waited for the ink to dry. Then she gathered the sutras for the house and went outside. She started in the backyard and worked her way to the front of the house, placing the sutras on the fence around the property. As she placed each sutra she thought over exactly what she wanted the sutras to do.

 _I want to keep ningens and youkai's from seeing over the fence and trying to get over it, keep uninvited guests off the property, and keep people in helicopters from seeing into the property. I also want to mask our power use inside the property so it can't be sensed by anyone outside_. She listed as she made sure the sutras stayed in place.

As Kagome placed the last sutra she closed her eyes and pushed her power into it, activating it, and felt her power connect to the other sutras before a barrier engulfed the property. It glowed bright blue and circled high above the house and she sensed it extended down deep below the ground to prevent anyone from trying to gain entrance from beneath the property.

She looked to the barrier and saw it pulse slightly before it became invisible. She nodded to herself in satisfaction as she sensed the strength of the barrier then walked inside and gathered the sutras for the shrine and placed them inside her kimono. She then headed into the kitchen and leaned out the backdoor.

"The protective barrier is up so you all can use your powers freely now." She informed her pack. "I'm headed over to the shrine to put up protective sutras there, and to pick up my grandfather and bring him here." She added.

They all acknowledged her and she smiled softly before she flamed to the well house. She made sure to mask her presence, making herself invisible to the eyes, not wanting anyone to see her. She then pulled out the sutras she made from inside her white kimono and stepped outside.

She walked around placing one sutra on the ground in four different places around the shrine, then pushed her reiki into the last and felt it activate and connect just as they had at her new house. She looked up and watched as a large blue barrier sprang up into the air and covered the entirety of the shrine, including the long stairs, before it shimmered into invisibility.

For the second time that day she tested the barrier to make sure it was still there, and was pleased that it was as well as with its strength. She was satisfied that Inuyasha wouldn't be getting on the property no matter if he was hanyou or in his ningen form.

Kagome stretched her aura to see if anyone was around since she hadn't seen anyone, not even visitors, and found that her mother and grandfather were home. Her mother was in the house in the kitchen, and her grandfather was alone in one of the shrine buildings. No one else was on the property, and she figured her brother must be in school.

She focused on her grandfather and flamed to him, unmasking her presence in the process, and heard him gasp.

"Kagome!" He said in surprise.

"Hi Grandpa." She said with a small smile. "I just put the protection around the shrine."

Her grandfather's eyes widened in surprise. He had felt it but hadn't had time to think of anything beyond the fact that it was very powerful and felt familiar. Obviously his granddaughter's powers had increased with her change.

"Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo are at the place where I'm stay. If you're ready I can take you there now." Kagome informed him.

"I'm ready. Let me just let your mother know I'm going out." He said and Kagome nodded.

"I'll be waiting on the far side of the well house." She said.

"Okay." He said with a nod, and Kagome flamed away to the well house to wait.

A few minutes later she sensed him coming, thankfully alone, and when he arrived she informed him that they would be traveling by fire.

"Don't worry." She said at his shocked expression. "I've traveled this way with Sesshomaru and the children, and they're fine. I've been told it feels slightly warm."

Her grandfather nodded warily but he trusted his granddaughter, so he stepped toward her and took the hand she offered. He closed his eyes, unable to watch, and felt an instant flare of warmth before it disappeared.

"We're here." He heard her say and he opened his eyes to find himself in the front yard in front of a house.

"Welcome to my home." Kagome said as she released his hand. She led him up to the front door and inside the house before she took his coat and put it in the closet by the stairs and lead him to the backyard.

Her eyes widened and her grandfather gasped at the sight that met their eyes. Sesshomaru had shifted to the normal size of his true form and was stretched out along the entire length of the back fence, and Shippo had taken his true form and was the size of small mortal inu running around hopping over Sesshomaru's stretched legs.

Kagome was surprised and pleased as she watched the red kitsune run. _I didn't know Shippo could take his true form or that even had a true form_. She thought with a smile then looked to her shocked grandfather.

"That's Sesshomaru." She said as she pointed out the giant white inu, that would surely have been seen even with the trees and high fence if not for her barrier. "And that's Shippo." She added as she pointed to the sprinting red kitsune. "And that's Rin, Sesshomaru's ward." She finished as she gestured toward the little girl sitting on one of Sesshomaru's large front paws.

"Wow." Her grandfather breathed out in awe, and watched as the kitsune walked over to them and sat.

"You are so handsome Shippo. You should take your true form more often from now on." Kagome said as she ran her hands over his soft fur, and smiled as he nuzzled her. Suddenly a bright flash of green engulfed him before Shippo appeared in his ningen form.

"I will." Shippo said softly, and Kagome hugged him close before letting him go.

"Shippo, this is my grandfather." She introduced before she turned to her grandfather. "Grandpa, this is Shippo."

"Hi." Shippo said a little shyly and she turned to look behind her.

"Rin. Come here." Kagome called and watched as she hopped off the white paw she had been sitting on and run over. She hugged her before she sat back. "Rin, this is my grandfather."

She watched for a few moments as the children talked to him before she stood and walked over to Sesshomaru, his large red eyes watching her, and couldn't help herself as she moved forward and pressed herself against his warm side, nuzzling his soft silky fur.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and rumbled a purr at the feel of his chosen female so close to him. He was reminded that he was happy he had taken the time while she was gone, short as it was, to gather some of his fur to use in her courting gift.

Kagome stroked his fur a little more before she stepped back. She watched as he stood and shook his fur out before he shifted back to his ningen form in a bright flash of red light.

She looked back at her grandfather and saw he had been watching and was wide eyed. She smiled and looked back to Sesshomaru and watched as he stepped toward her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"We should join them." Sesshomaru said quietly, and they moved toward her grandfather and the children.

"I'm impressed." Grandpa said as he looked from Sesshomaru to Shippo. "Can I see your true form?" He asked his granddaughter.

Kagome nodded and moved to the middle of the yard. Her eyes stained blue and glowed before she shifted in a burst of blue flames. She stretched her wings as the fire died before she folded them back and looked down at her grandfather.

He was awed and stepped forward to get a closer look. She was beautiful with her blue and white feathers and sapphire eyes. He narrowed his own eyes and realized she had blue flames moving along her feathers, from her head along her wings and down her long tail feathers.

She crooned softly and he gasped at how beautiful and ethereal she sounded. He smiled, unable to help it, the sound just made a person want to smile.

"You are unbelievably beautiful Kagome, and I am proud to be your grandfather." He said and listened as she sang, a bird song that could only be described as happy, that made them all happy just to hear it.

Kagome stopped singing her song and shifted back into her ningen form in burst of blue flames before she hugged her grandfather.

"Thanks Grandpa." She whispered before she let go.

They all moved inside and gathered in the living room, relaxing in their seats. Almost immediately they began to talk about Kagome's new abilities. Her grandfather wanted to know if she was like the Phoenix' of legend, and she happily described her abilities with fire, pleased that he was taking a serious interest in the new her.

He knew she could travel by fire and she told him she could do it in her true form as well, and was pretty sure she could travel to anyone, anywhere on the planet. She could use and manipulate fire, and could never be hurt by it.

She informed him that her new body temperature had changed to match the being of fire she now was, making it so she had to wear clothing made from youkai silk so they didn't burn off her or get destroyed whenever she used her powers.

And along with those aspects she now had healing tears, which meant she could heal any wound no matter how life threatening, and if she died any time from then on she would be reborn from her ashes.

Kagome's grandfather was awed and impressed, even more so since he knew in addition to all of what she had described her spiritual abilities had increased as well.

After Grandpa Higurashi was satisfied with his knowledge of her new abilities Rin was able to let her curiosity free and asked him all kinds of questions about himself, his clothes, his and Kagome's family, flowers, and what to do for fun.

"Do not forget you have more shopping you wished to do." Sesshomaru quietly reminded his miko as he moved next to her.

"Thanks." She said as she shot him a grateful look. "Grandpa? Would you mind looking after Rin and Shippo while we go shopping? We still need a few things for the house."

"Sure." Grandpa agreed easily and listened as she and her youkai lord protector assured the kids it wouldn't take them long, and that they would be back as soon as they could.

As they prepared to leave the pair covered their markings and Kagome hid the color in her, but they didn't bother to alter their clothing. Once they were set they left to shop for bedding and other essential items for the house.

As they shopped Sesshomaru told Kagome about Shippo's true age, his feelings for Rin, and the conversation they had on his getting stronger so he could grow and court her.

Kagome was surprised that Shippo was almost as old as Inuyasha, and that Inuyasha himself was only in the equivalent of his late teens, but then she began to think over Shippo's behavior since she had known him.

She found that he acted incredibly childish, but a lot of the time, mostly after she had realized her feelings for Inuyasha, he seemed mature and understanding of her situation. He had even given her bits of advice here and there to try to help. She supposed he acted childish because he was in a child form, and because he was a kitsune. Tricks and mischievousness was his nature.

Now that she knew the truth Kagome understood his actions around her and everyone else a lot better, and she appreciated the help and advice he had offered. Now she would do what she could and help him to get strong enough for his growth spurt.

 _It will certainly be interesting to see Shippo and Rin courting_.

That thought however reminded Kagome of her own supposed courtship. She glanced at Sesshomaru and wondered when that was going to start or if he had changed his mind. She held back a sigh and pushed the thought to the back of her mind to think about another time.

"Thanks for telling me. I'll do what I can to help him." She said quietly and watched her alpha nod wordlessly.

They continued their shopping, grabbing items at various stores, and when they finished they returned to the house and put nearly everything away in their proper places. When they finished they joined Rin and Shippo to spend time with Grandpa Higurashi. The older Higurashi took the time to talk to Sesshomaru and get to know the youkai lord.

He figured that was part of the problem with Inuyasha. Neither he nor his daughter-in-law had actually sat down with the brash hanyou and really gotten to know him. They were an accepting family and accepted him almost instantly as an important person involved with Kagome's destiny in the past, and as time passed they simply got used to hearing any relevant information about him from Kagome and seeing him coming and going when she was home.

He had taken a lot of time to think on her situation and Inuyasha after she had returned home as a phoenix and told them what had happened to her. It was wrong of them to not get to know the one that they were counting on to protect Kagome in a past they knew was dangerous, one who she would be spending all her time with day in and day out.

It hadn't taken long for him to see she had developed feelings for the inu hanyou or the fact that she wasn't telling them everything that was happening with her when she was away. It also didn't escape his notice how Inuyasha spoke to and treated her. He figured if he did that in front of her family then it must be worse when she was away from them.

He had liked Inuyasha but it did his heart good when he realized his granddaughter no longer held any romantic feelings for the hanyou. At least then he knew that although she had a loving and forgiving heart she would no longer be influenced by her feelings for him, especially when it was clear that Inuyasha didn't care about her needs and wants.

Even Grandpa Higurashi could tell that Inuyasha was focused on gathering jewel shards and hunting the evil Naraku. And apparently was rather fixated or rather single minded when it came to his granddaughter's incarnation, Kikyou, the one he apparently loved enough to stand idly by while she killed his granddaughter.

It wasn't enough that the brash hanyou didn't seem to factor in life after the Shikon jewel was complete, and the evil hanyou destroyed, for Kagome. He apparently decided he didn't need to factor it in since she would be dead. Or worse, she would be living through this Kikyou woman since they shared a soul.

Grandpa Higurashi decided that things would be different now regardless of what his daughter-in-law and grandson thought. The Kami had obviously blessed Kagome with a second life and gifted her with the amazing power of a phoenix to protect herself. She had returned to them to inform them of these happenings and brought her new protector for them to meet, and he for one was not going to let the past repeat itself.

So he spoke to the powerful youkai lord about many different subjects, and learned that his granddaughter's new protector was very quiet and controlled, but was also patient and very intelligent. He was knowledgeable in a great many aspects and if he didn't know then he soaked up what information he had available before he searched for more, thoroughly educating himself until he was satisfied.

After a few hours lunch time rolled around and they decided it was time for Grandpa Higurashi to go home since they needed to return through the well. The group, with Kagome's flaming assistance, traveled to the shrine. They parted ways with Kagome's grandfather and returned through the well.

They found Jaken and Ah-Un right where they left them and Sesshomaru immediately spoke to Jaken quietly before sending him off with Ah-Un back to his stronghold to retrieve any and all scrolls he had on birds. He then called to the kit and took him off to hunt for his second meal of the day, leaving Kagome and Rin to entertain themselves until the males returned.

When the two returned from their hunt the group went back through the well and returned to the house. Kagome made lunch for Rin and Shippo happily shared her meal so she wouldn't have to eat alone.

After they finished eating the children went to play in the backyard, and Kagome took the time to wash the dishes and finish putting away the newly bought items. She stored away towels, tissue paper, bathroom soap, and other items before she made the rounds to the bedrooms and made the beds up with Sesshomaru's patient help.

oOo~RPP~oOo

When they were through arranging things to their liking Kagome began making dinner, and finished just before it was time to head back to the past once again. As Sesshomaru and Kagome had decided earlier, she took him and Shippo back through the well so they could hunt for dinner. Once they were off she returned through the well and flamed back to the house and had dinner with Rin.

After they finished eating she washed dishes and left to pick up Sesshomaru and Shippo since it had been nearly an hour since they began hunting. When they returned Rin and Shippo decided they wanted to see what it was like to sleep in their own room and beds, so she took them to their room and helped them get ready for bed, listening to their excited chatter at the personalized bedding for each of them.

Once they were settled Kagome and Sesshomaru made the short trip to their own room and closed the door. Kagome wasn't sleepy but she wanted to relax so she changed into a sleeping yukata and lay on the bed next to Sesshomaru as he leaned back against the headboard.

As she relaxed she decided to meditate and finally think over everything that had happened to her.

 _I died_. Was the first thought to come into her mind. Died because she had been betrayed. She still couldn't believe Inuyasha had done that. She knew he hadn't loved her, and had been becoming increasingly aware that he probably didn't even think of her as a friend anymore, but she had at least thought she was a cared for acquaintance.

Apparently she hadn't even been that if he could so callously watch her be attacked and confirm that she was dying. He may not have attacked her with his own weapons, but he had been a part of the reason she had died.

He had to have planned it. They all knew when she was returning but Kikyou wouldn't have known the direction she would take back to the village. And he had to have watched since he had come out of the trees so quickly without any surprise on his face.

 _And for what?! Kikyou said she wanted Inuyasha to herself and the rest of her soul. That was his reason for betraying me. He wanted to be with her, wanted her alive again, and for that they needed my soul. He was willing to let me be killed for that_.

 _They also wanted my jewel shards. Either to help Kikyou return to life or to make him a full youkai. Either way I was betrayed because they wanted my soul and the pieces of that cursed jewel that lead the two of them to their current predicament in the first place_. She thought cynically.

Then she had been left for dead, to die alone in the woods. She had worried about Shippo and what would happen to him. Wondered if her family would ever know what happened to her, and upset that she was dying at all.

Not just that she was dying, but that it wasn't at the hands of an enemy or wild youkai. Not even wild animals, bandits, and other dishonorable ningen. She was dying because of the machinations of someone she had known and trusted for two years.

She was just jaded enough now to wonder if Sango and Miroku had known about the plan to kill her considering how indifferent they had been toward her.

 _I need to know. They were my friends, I trusted them_. Kagome thought with an internal frown. _If they weren't a part of the plot did they even question my absence? Or are they just enjoying the time without having to listen to me and Inuyasha argue? If that's the case then I wonder how well they'll enjoy not finding any jewel shards_.

 _Did they even think to ask Inuyasha to see what was taking me so long to come back, and if he did I wonder what he told them. What did he say if he decided not to check since either way, check or not, the well wouldn't work for him_.

She would find out, she would have her answers, but in the meantime her death had obviously resulted in her becoming a phoenix.

 _My Lady was a gift from the Kami specifically for me, but I wonder if she would've come and been with me at this point if I hadn't been attacked_. Kagome wondered thoughtfully.

 **I would have been sent to you even if you had not been attacked, but the Kami chose the point of your attack to send me. I would arrive in time to save you, but also alert Sesshomaru of your situation**. Her Lady explained **. I also believe the timing was chosen so your old group would not know of me, and you would not be left vulnerable around them with the behavior they displayed toward you**.

 _I understand. I'm happy for the consideration the Kami gave as well as the fact that you would still have come if the attack hadn't happen_. Kagome replied softly before her thoughts turned to her new status as a phoenix.

She had gone from being a ningen to dying to being reborn as a phoenix in a matter of minutes. She had regained consciousness inside her mind hours later to find herself completely changed and another voice speaking to her. The voice of her Lady had been soft, quiet, and soothing, but it had still been a voice where none had been before.

She had eventually come out of her mind to find she had little talons on her fingers and toes instead of nails, her hair was longer and had streaks of color in it, she had blue markings on her body, her eye sight and hearing were much better than they should have been, she didn't need to sleep as much, and she could eat raw meat without a problem.

The fact that she could change into a bird and handle fire was still surreal to her. She was used to having assistance to travel when walking wasn't enough, and only having a bow and arrows and her reiki to fight with and protect herself. She had never really learned to control her spiritual power and now she found that that power had grown and her control over it, as well as her new power, was seemingly built in.

Then there was Sesshomaru, the male who wished to court her and make her his mate. He had taken her and Shippo into his pack and took care of her and protected her after her rebirth. His care was something she hadn't expected, and it had been a bit hard to believe until her Lady had shown her the memory of it. Instances since then had proven it wasn't a one-time thing either.

 _Still, he obviously wants to be with me, but I can't help wondering why. Is it just because I'm a phoenix now? What suddenly made him decide he wanted me?_

Sesshomaru was obviously attracted to her and she had already admitted that she was attracted to him. She had experienced his kiss, her first kiss and many more, and touched him, and he had touched her. He had done _more_ than touch her but only her short kimono had come off. Even that was more than she ever thought she would let a guy do without some sort of established commitment.

Kagome still couldn't believe she had done that and that _he_ had started it. She had liked it, she had no problem admitting that as well, but the thought of ever doing that with him had never crossed her mind.

And that was part of the problem. It was so sudden and nothing had happened since. No courting and no repeat performance. It had only been two days but even so.

 _Maybe I'm overreacting and shouldn't mind that nothing's happened yet since it_ has _only been two days, but I can't help it. We haven't even talked about what happened or this supposed courtship business, and after everything that's happened to me it's starting to grate on my nerves_. She thought uncomfortably.

Kagome held in a sigh and couldn't help circling back to her behavior that night. She had kissed him, wrapped herself around him, pressed and rubbed her body against his like it was natural and familiar. She shouldn't have been doing that. Why had she done that? Why had she continued once she realized what she was doing? He and her Lady said it was to release her pent up emotions, but was that all it really was?

She had known of Sesshomaru since she had meet him the first time they crossed paths and had some interactions with him since then, knew enough of him to be comfortable with him knowing she was from the future, and trusted him enough to ask to travel with him. But she didn't really know him personally to be comfortable enough to do what she had with him regardless of how attractive he was. She had let him touch her chest, her bare chest, like it was nothing!

She just didn't know what to think.

Sesshomaru watched his miko and frowned slightly as her aura began to become disturbed. She was obviously worrying and stressing over something, and by the fact that he saw no expression on her face she was suppressing those feelings.

She had been doing that a lot since her rebirth, being reserved, which even he could tell wasn't like how she used to be.

He considered that the reserve was part of the new her. He likened it to his own reserve. He had emotions and feelings, but he didn't let them surface for all to see. It seemed she was like that now for the most part.

Still, he supposed she had a lot to think over, and he was positive what happened between them was one of those things. She probably wondered about the intimacy they had shared, and wondered when the courting would start or if it even would.

However, his suppositions aside, he still needed to know what exactly was bothering her in order to help her, and that meant talking, most likely about feelings. He wasn't one for such talk, or talking much in general, but he wanted her as his mate. If he couldn't talk to his mate and express himself with her then what was the point?

He placed a hand lightly on her head to gain her attention, and watched her open her eyes and focus on him.

"What is ailing you?" He asked quietly.

Kagome sighed and considered whether or not she should tell him. They needed to talk about what happened between them, but that didn't mean she had to tell him the rest of her thoughts. But then if he was serious about wanting her as his mate he would need to know. And he had asked, which meant he obviously wanted to know or he wouldn't have asked at all.

She sighed again and sat up.

"I was thinking about everything that's happened to me in the last few days starting with Inuyasha's betrayal." She said as she turned to face him.

She went into detail about how she was shocked and hurt by what happened. She had thought an attack was coming that would injure her so they could take her jewel shards or that Inuyasha would injure her in one of his angry bouts with her. But she hadn't expected a plan to kill her

and even wondered if Sango and Miroku could have known what he and Kikyou were going to do to her.

Beyond that she was still adjusting to the fact that she had died and been reborn as a phoenix. There were so many changes to her body to get used to, not to mention her personality, the intensity of her emotions, and her new abilities. She then went on to express her concern with him wanting to court her, the fact that it didn't appear he had started said courting, and what had happened between them the other night.

Sesshomaru listened intently to every word his miko spoke, and knew he had been right in thinking she had a lot to think over. He understood that she was understandably still upset at the betrayal that lead to her death and had questions that wouldn't leave her.

He knew why the dead priestess had done what she did, and could guess that the half-breed wanted the dead one to be alive again and was willing to kill the miko to make it happen. Or at least sit back and do nothing as she was killed. He probably wanted the jewel shards, and the jewel itself to either help the dead one or become a full youkai.

Still, he too wondered exactly what they wanted the jewel for, and if the taijiya and houshi knew what would happen to her with the behavior they had been exhibiting according to the miko. He wondered why they had suddenly divorced themselves from what had been happening between her and the half-breed.

Aside from that he knew his miko was different. She was a whole other species after all, but it hadn't occurred to him that she would have trouble adjusting to all the nuances of what she now was.

He considered himself and all the things that made him an Inu youkai, and then tried to imagine what it would be like for a ningen to suddenly become a youkai and have those abilities. It didn't take him but a few moments to comprehend how overwhelming it would be, and that on top of that, suddenly having another voice in your mind. One that could disagree with you, advise you, teach you, and yet was still very much _you_.

When he had taken her running and tested her various abilities, he had only been concerned with knowing if she could use and control her new abilities, not what she thought of them or how she had felt about them.

He would have to change that. He and his beast wanted her as their mate, and they needed to make an effort to concern themselves with those various details.

Sesshomaru held in a sigh. He could understand her concerns with their situation as well. They had not yet talked about what happened between them, and he had not begun courting her because he wanted to wait for the information he sent Jaken to retrieve. Not to mention he wanted to do the courting back on the other side of the well, where things were familiar to him. Although, he figured he would expand his methods as he got to know her and the time she was born to better, so he would be comfortable courting her while they were in this time.

"We will find out what we can about your former pack when we return to our travels." He assured her first before moving on. "It is understandable that you are still adjusting to your new self. It will take time until you feel normal and at ease with yourself. I will help you where I can, as I did when we first came through the well, but beyond that there is nothing I can do besides listen if you wish to talk about it."

"I was serious about my decision to court you. Do not doubt that." He stated firmly. "I have not started because I wish for us to be back in my time and finished with your business here so there are no distractions."

"As an inu youkai the actual courting is left up to me since I am the one who needs to prove himself, prove that I am the right male for you. There are various things to be done, however I want to introduce you to them and explain them as they come." He informed her.

"For female inu youkai they do not need to do anything but accept the courtship and take their pleasure in it. The offering of courtship means the male has seen and learned enough that he is either considering or sure he wants to mate the female," He explained. "but I would not mind if you wished to participate if your new instincts dictate that you should." He added.

 **I will educate you on that in the coming days so you can reciprocate the courtship. I am sure he will appreciate it**. Her Lady informed her as she nodded at Sesshomaru's words.

"And I very much enjoyed what we did the other night." He said bluntly. "I am not opposed to it happening again. There are no strict rules to our courtship as far as I am concerned. It is obvious that we are both passionate beings, so if you wish to make such activities a part of our courtship then there is nothing and no one to stop us."

Kagome blushed at the thought of them repeating what they had done, and making it a part of their courtship, but she liked the sound of it. She did want to repeat what they had done and she imagined that feeling wouldn't go away as their courtship progressed. Not to mention if their courtship went well and they mated, then it would set the tone for the intimacy of their lives together.

"I would like that." She said quietly, and Sesshomaru responded by gently grasping her chin and pressing his lips to hers.

Kagome almost instantly lost herself in the kiss and leaned toward him. She began to reach for him, but hesitated as she recalled her previous thoughts.

She had just admitted that she wanted to do this, and continue it during their courtship, but she could not help her thoughts. He assured her they would begin courting once they were back in the past, and that he had enjoyed what they had done the night before they had met with her family. So why was she hesitating?

It had to be her concerns about not being committed to each other, and their friendship with each other just truly beginning. She felt they still didn't know each other well enough to be engaging in such intimacies. She had always felt that she would have been with a boyfriend for months at the very least before they did such things.

Sesshomaru pulled his lips away but stayed close. "Why are you hesitating?" He asked as he placed his hand behind her neck.

"I want to continue, but I can't help my thoughts. I can't stop thinking about us not really knowing each other or being committed to each other." Kagome tried to explain but stopped and sighed. "I don't know why I'm having trouble explaining myself."

"I understood you fine." He rumbled quietly. "You cannot help what you were taught growing up, or at least what you had personally decided on in terms of intimacy with males. And I am positive your experience with the half-breed did not help even if there was no such intimacy."

It had been clear to those who knew what to look for that Inuyasha had been treating the miko as a potential mate. It was one of the reasons he had referred to her as Inuyasha's wench. He had begun calling her miko when he began to respect her.

"Is this something you truly want?" Sesshomaru asked and watched her nod. "Then let me help you. You are willing but it will take time for your thought process to change. We have already established that such activities will be a part of our courtship, so all you have to do is focus on the way your body feels and your emotions during those times. Then counter your thoughts on it with the progress of our relationship and what you have learned."

Kagome nodded. **Do not think. Just focus on feeling**. Her Lady advised her as she brought her lips back to his. She reached for him once again, and this time wrapped an arm around him.

It wasn't long before she got to her knees and moved to straddle his thighs. Her arms went around his neck and her fingers slid into his hair. She felt his hands settle on her hips before they moved up her back and into her hair.

Their kisses progressed in intensity as the minutes passed, and she moved her hands down his chest and fumbled at his waist as she untied the sash holding his haori closed. She pulled it away and tossed it off to the side before pushing his haori open and sliding her hands over his firm chest.

Sesshomaru moved his mouth to his miko's neck as she got her feel of his chest. His own hands untied the sash securing her yukata and tossed it aside as he opened her yukata. He pulled back and looked her over and rumbled in pleasure at seeing she wore absolutely nothing beneath.

 _It must be because she does not have anything to cover her intimate area that will actually survive her body heat_. He thought idly.

He watched as she blushed at his gaze and his eyelids lowered as he felt her body temperature rise along with the color in her face. It excited him.

He loved her heat. A ningens body heat was barely there compared to his own, something he knew from holding Rin, but with her rebirth his miko's body heat was warmer than his own. He enjoyed it during intimacy, and especially liked it when she burst into flames. It felt so good, so erotic.

He was sure others would be surprised at how passionate he was considering the cold facade he presented to the world, but it was a part of his nature. All Inu youkai were passionate and affectionate. Unless their nature was changed, corrupted, like his mother.

His passion, however, would only be for his mate, and if he had his way the miko would be just that once their courting was finished. He would not hide his passion from her.

As he looked at her he thought he would have eventually asked to court her even if she was still ningen. Being a phoenix had only intensified what she already had. She became more attractive, more pure, more powerful, more passionate. And that passion was what he sought at the moment.

Sesshomaru rolled her beneath him and latched his mouth to one breast, his fangs grazing her skin, and squeezed and caressed the other.

 _Remind me to tell her my thoughts_. He asked his beast, knowing the miko would appreciate the information.

 **Will do**. His beast rumbled.

Kagome gasped rather loudly at the feel, and while most of her was focused on the pleasure the rest of her mind immediately skipped to Shippo and Rin. Shippo may be old enough to understand what they were doing, but Rin certainly wasn't and she really didn't want to wake either of them. She also didn't want them rushing into the room and seeing them in their undressed state.

 **You can put up a barrier around the room. All you have to do is focus on what you want and will it to happen. It is your power; it will respond**. Her Lady said quietly.

Kagome found it hard to focus with Sesshomaru seemingly feasting on her breast, but she was able to put up a barrier that kept sound from escaping the room and barred entry.

Sesshomaru paused as his miko's power rose and flared around the room, but continued without a second thought since he knew there was no danger. He listened to her panting breaths and gasps as he felt her hands holding his head to her. He growled lightly as he felt her hips shifting and squirming beneath him.

He stopped what he was doing and pulled off his haori and tossed it aside before covering her body with his as he claimed her mouth. He wanted to remove his hakama and feel her heat against his erection, but he didn't trust himself to hold back with nothing between them and her increasing body temperature egging him on.

He considered using his fingers, but he wanted relief as well. So he decided to do just as he had done last time. It had made him feel like an inexperienced adolescent pup, but it had felt good and it was probably best for his miko. She may come from a time that was more advanced, but she was still inexperienced and having enough trouble handling what her body wanted with her mind fighting against it.

He shifted his hips until he was positioned correctly and pressed his hips down against hers, knowing the silk of his hakama wouldn't hurt her sensitive skin.

Kagome hummed at the feel of Sesshomaru's weight on top of her, the feel of his bare chest pressed against hers, and the pleasure that was starting to build as he thrust his hips against hers. She moved her hands from his hair and dragged her delicate talons down his back as her pleasure increased.

She felt herself get hot but was unaware she had burst into flames, the sheets beneath them burning steadily as her blue fire ate at them. She moaned as she bent her knees and began to move her hips with Sesshomaru, enjoying the sensations building inside her at their movements.

Sesshomaru rolled them until his miko was straddling him. He moved his hands to her hips and watched as she moved her hands to his chest to steady herself before continuing her movements. It pleased him that when she was lost in her pleasure she seemed to lose all inhibition and didn't hesitate to work toward her pleasure or voice her wants.

His eyes moved over her, taking in her fire waving around her, causing her skin to look pale blue and her markings darker. Her yukata had slid from her shoulders and rested at her elbows, giving her a sultry look as her long hair swayed around her. He and his beast both agreed that she looked beautiful, especially with her fire surrounding her.

He idly wondered if he was developing an unhealthy obsession with her fire, but instantly decided he didn't care.

They continued to move together, faster and harder, working toward their release, until Kagome tensed and cried out, the musical sound filling the room before it was joined by a rumbling growl as Sesshomaru jerked his hips faster against hers.

As they came down from their pleasure high they relaxed, Kagome collapsing on top of Sesshomaru as her fire died down. He wrapped his arms around her, carefully running his clawed fingers through her hair as they caught their breath. He looked around them as they caught their breath and noted that the sheets were burned away but the mattress hadn't. That told him that it must have been made by youkai.

Kagome moaned quietly as she looked at the bed from where she lay.

"We just bought these sheets. I can't keep replacing them." She said quietly.

"We will simply have to find some made by youkai like the mattress clearly was." Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded with a sigh.

Sesshomaru wanted to keep Kagome's mind busy so she wouldn't start thinking about what they had just done, so he asked her to tell him how beings in her time courted and listened as she began to educate him on the subject.

oOo~RPP~oOo

The inu pack walked along a path in the mid-day sun. So far it had been pretty quiet during their travels. The group now consisted of four members: Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kikyou. With it being so quiet and no attacks or jewel shards being found it wasn't surprising that everyone was quiet and lost in their own thoughts.

They had left the village that day, which was only two days after Inuyasha had informed them that he couldn't get through the well.

That day was the day Kagome was supposed to return from her time so they could continue traveling, but when she hadn't shown up Miroku and Sango had wondered what was taking her since she had given a specific time where they would be able to leave and continue traveling that same day.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

 _"Can you see what is taking her so long?" Miroku asked Inuyasha and watched as his friend took Kikyou's hand and left, surprisingly, without a word._

 _Sango, Miroku, and Keade sat quietly, waiting for Inuyasha to return with Kagome. When he returned he gave them some surprising news._

 _"I can't get through the well." Inuyasha told them moodily._

 _"It must be sealed." Sango said with a frown and Miroku nodded. Neither even considered that the well was closed instead of sealed, and neither Inuyasha nor Kikyou said otherwise._

 _"Kagome must have sealed it or had someone seal it from her side of the well since I do not believe she knows how." Miroku said thoughtfully._

 _"But why would she do that?" Sango asked in confusion. There had been no fights with Inuyasha and she seemed fine. They were all just taking a break. Kagome just was going to check in with her family and resupply._

 _"There is a possibility that she decided she did not want to deal with the shard hunt and Naraku anymore. Still, it is hard to believe since she has stuck around this long." Miroku said._

It can't be because of Kikyou. She made it clear that she was well and truly over any feelings for Inuyasha. _Sango thought as she glanced over to the unlikely couple._ Which I'm happy about since me and Miroku were tired of seeing her hurt over and over again.

 _Sango and Miroku shared a look as they thought of Kagome. Once she had assured them she was fine with Kikyou and Inuyasha being together they felt they could be a bit selfish and focused on themselves and their own relationship._

 _Kagome and Inuyasha continued to have fights but they no longer paid them any attention, especially since they had never really interfered in the first place. They usually spoke to them after the fact._

 _They supposed it wouldn't be so bad if she didn't return. They would no longer have to listen to the fights, arguments, and sittings that came almost daily. They wouldn't have to deal with her going home seemingly every time she and Inuyasha had a fight, which held them up from hunting Naraku. The breaks in the day, while appreciative, wouldn't be as frequent since she hadn't been used to the constant walking, and over rough terrain at that._

 _Still, they thought Kagome would at least be happier on her side of the well if nothing else._

 _With Kagome seemingly not coming back the group had some decisions to make. When would they continue their hunt for Naraku? They would now have to make time to hunt for food since a major source was no longer available. What would they do when they next saw Kouga and he asked after his woman? Would Kagome's absence influence any plans Naraku had and how he approached them?_

 _They spent the rest of the day and the next discussing and planning for those things, so it wasn't until the night after Kagome was supposed to be back that they realized Shippo was missing._

 _At first they thought he was playing with the other children in the village as the day passed since they hadn't seen him that morning, but when he never returned they started looking around._

 _Inuyasha tracked his scent out of the hut and off to the side of it, but then it just disappeared._

 _They considered that he had been kidnapped or went with someone he trusted, which lead them to consider if Kagome had come back after all._

 _If she did that meant she just didn't want to travel with them anymore, but they knew she didn't know how to hide her scent let alone someone else's. Just to be sure it wasn't her Inuyasha went and checked the well again, but it still wouldn't work._

 _So they had to seriously consider the fact that Shippo really might have been kidnapped. So they decided to head out in the morning and look for him as they continue their travels since it was too late to do any real searching, especially since they had no scent to track._

 _It didn't occur to them to worry about their shard hunting with Kagome's absence since they had Kikyou to sense jewel shards. She was the previous Shikon Miko so she shouldn't have a problem doing it._

 **~END FLASHBACK~**

So far they hadn't come across any jewel shards, but it had only been a few days. Unfortunately they also hadn't found any trace of Shippo, and they were unsure where to even start looking.

"Maybe he ran away when he realized Kagome wasn't coming back." Sango said as she walked alongside Miroku. "He might have felt abandoned and saw no reason to stay with us if his mother figure wouldn't stay with him."

"It is possible. The question now, if your idea is true, is where he would run to?" Miroku replied. "However, while that idea is possible it does not explain why we cannot track him. He does not have the skills to hide from us, and he has not been gone long enough for all trace of him to have disappeared."

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard the quiet conversation Sango and Miroku were having about Shippo. He honestly thought the runt had been kidnapped, but it was possible he had runaway. There was always the chance that he had hid his tracks instinctively without realizing it.

If that was the case then he was fine with it. That meant he didn't have to protect the runt or worry about feeding him. That was all something that had really been left to Kagome since she had insisted he stay with them.

Inuyasha glanced at Kikyou walking at his side and allowed himself to think of Kagome.

He had liked Kagome and had actually wanted to be with her. She was attractive and he liked how loyal she was and how she took care of him and defended him, but Kikyou was his first love and he wanted to be with her more.

The more time he had spent with Kikyou the more he began to see Kagome's faults, and how she was getting in the way of his revenge and being with Kikyou. She was always wanting to help every single person they came across with a sob story, always wanting to stop in a village, always wanting to take breaks, always arguing with him, always needing to go home for stupid tests, and always getting captured. It was irritating, and seemed to make the hunt drag on and on.

Kagome also didn't seem to have a problem talking to people he didn't like. Like that shit head Kouga and that bastard Sesshomaru, _especially_ him. She knew he had tried to kill him and she was still nice to him and talked to him like he was an old friend!

So when Kikyou told him she wanted to be with him but that she wouldn't be able to have a life with him unless she was alive again, which meant she needed the rest of her soul, he was more than willing to listen.

Even so, after she told him that getting the rest of her soul would kill Kagome he wasn't all that eager. He was irritated with her and tired of her behavior, but he didn't want her dead.

After a few days and listening to Kikyou though he decided that there was no choice if he wanted to have a life with Kikyou. He loved her. It was just that simple. He wanted her to be his mate, his partner. He was tired of being alone in that since, and he had been given the chance to never be alone again.

So they established that Kikyou would need her complete soul, and the complete jewel so they could wish for her to have a flesh and blood body. Neither would work without the other. She needed both to live, so Kagome would have to be sacrificed.

The idea became easier as he focused on Kagome's faults, and everything that irritated him about her.

However, things hadn't exactly gone to plan. They started off well. Kagome had been dying the last time he saw her. There was no way for her to survive. He didn't think even the healing in her time would have saved her. Unfortunately her body had disappeared, and Kikyou hadn't gotten the rest of her soul.

Inuyasha knew she couldn't be alive even though her body was gone. The well was closed so the only explanation was that her body had been sent back to her time, especially since her bag had been gone as well and there was no trace of her scent. He didn't understand why her soul didn't go to Kikyou though. Could it have possibly moved on to be reincarnated again instead of going back to her?

Another thing that hadn't gone right was the disappearance of the jewel shards. Where could she have stashed them? They hadn't been in her room in her time, not on her body, nor were they in the large bag she had with her.

Inuyasha glanced at Kikyou again. It hadn't occurred to him when they put their plan in action, but now that a few days had passed he realized Kikyou should've been able to sense the shards whether they were on Kagome's body or in her bag. She definitely should have known if they weren't there at all, which meant she wouldn't have had to search Kagome's body or her bag.

He was suspicious about that and vowed to watch and see if she sensed any shards from then on. She hadn't found any yet, but it was too soon to tell if that meant anything.

Until then he would keep his mind from wandering to dangerous thoughts. Like if his suspicions were true and Kikyou couldn't sense the shards, if she had known that fact? And why she wouldn't tell him, and if she couldn't sense them did that also mean she couldn't purify them? Why get rid of Kagome if they still needed her?

Kikyou for her part was glad that Kagome wasn't around and didn't regret her actions at all. As she walked alongside Inuyasha she was glad to finally have him to herself again despite her contradicting feelings. Her feelings for him were equal parts love and hate.

She still had feelings of hate for him from her death even though she had learned of his innocence and the deception by Naraku. She had died hating him and regardless of what she learned that feeling wasn't going to leave. Most likely because it had been so intense to leave an impression in her bones, not to mention her soul.

Despite her hate she still loved him. Loved how loyal he was to her, how he always came to her when she called out to him, and how he never failed to show her how he felt about her. It was why her hate for him was so intense. If she hadn't felt so strongly for him she wouldn't hate him so much.

Her love for him was one of the reasons why she had wanted him to become a full ningen. They would have been able to live in peace without any youkai coming to challenge him or attack him. Using the jewel to turn him into a ningen would have gotten rid of it thus allowing her to become a normal woman. No longer obligated to protect the jewel and fight those after it.

Things were different now. She had been dead for fifty years so no one was relying on her now. She didn't have a village to protect and see to. When she was alive again she would be normal and free. Inuyasha would still be a hanyou but he had a powerful sword now that would help him should anyone challenge him. He wasn't so well known or so powerful that others would come to challenge him, so there was still the possibility of a normal life.

But having a normal peaceful life couldn't happen without the shikon jewel. The shards her reincarnation had were missing, and the rest of her soul had not returned to her. Those were crucial impediments to their future.

She didn't doubt the girl was dead. Inuyasha had confirmed she was dying, and he didn't know how to lie to her so there was no denying it. He also couldn't get back through the well, which was confirmation that she had in fact died. There was no reason for the well to remain open if there was no one who needed it.

Kagome's body and belongings disappearing without a trace was also proof. She believed the magic of the well had returned her to where she belonged before going dormant. She just couldn't understand why her soul didn't return to her. It was possible that it had moved on to be reincarnated again, but it wasn't complete since she still had a piece inside her. The piece she had should have fled with the rest, which would have left her dead once again.

Beyond that she wondered what the girl had done with the shards she possessed. Where could she have hidden them? They hadn't been around her neck where she had seen her carrying them, and they hadn't been in her bag.

She thought it possible that they could in fact still be beyond the well in the girl's time. Inuyasha could not sense the shards so he might have missed them, and beyond that the girl may have placed them somewhere other than her room. If they were here where they belonged, she had no idea where to start looking.

She shifted her eyes to her hanyou and then back to the path, and admitted to herself that she wouldn't be able to sense them regardless. That ability had not returned when she was brought back to life. She had only gone off of visuals of the jewel shards. It had helped that her foolish reincarnation had carried them around her neck for all to see.

She hoped no one noticed her lack of ability.

Kikyou blinked away her worry and decided that she would send out a few of her soul collectors that evening to see if they could find her reincarnations body. She believed the girl's body was back in her time, but she wanted to be completely sure it wasn't still around since she hadn't seen her disappear with her own eyes.

No need for Inuyasha to know that there was a possibility that the girl's body was still around. He might want to go bury it if he knew, and she didn't want him laying eyes on the girl again. It had taken her quite some time to get him to agree to her plan to kill her reincarnation. He hadn't done it like she had wanted but he had watched. Still, he had been hesitant, and might remember that and feel remorse if he saw her.

She wouldn't have that girl interfering from beyond the grave.

oOo~RPP~oOo

After Kagome and Sesshomaru returned through the well the pack immediately began traveling, flying to put distance between their pack and the village in case Inuyasha and the others returned.

As they were leaving the area Sesshomaru and Kagome established through scent that her former pack wasn't in the village and hadn't been there in days. They decide then to return to the village that night and speak to Keade so Kagome could get her answers.

Once they had traveled far enough they made camp in an area that was clear of any unwanted guests. Jaken took that time to approach his lord and silently hand over the scrolls he had been instructed to retrieve.

Sesshomaru spent the remainder of the day studying up in order to court his female properly. There was nothing on phoenix' specifically, but it was enough information on birds, mortal and youkai, in general for him to appeal to her instincts.

That night after the children had eaten and were asleep Kagome and Sesshomaru flame traveled to just outside the village of Edo. They masked their presence just as Sesshomaru had when he retrieved Shippo, Sesshomaru easily instructing Kagome on the process, and silently made their way to Keade's hut. As they walked they could see that the village was asleep, only a few huts here and there still glowed from within with a soft light.

"Keade?" Kagome called out when they reached the elder priestess' hut, just loud enough for her to hear but no one else.

"Who is there?" They heard her ask a few moments later.

"It's Kagome." She called back. Kagome reached out and pulled aside the flap covering the doorway and stepped inside, releasing her barriers just as the older woman lit the fire, illuminating the room.

Keade looked over and her single eye widened in surprise at the sight of Kagome and her companion. She was surprised to see Kagome, _especially_ to see her new appearance, and her new traveling companion.

She had known immediately that something wasn't right when Inuyasha and Kikyou had returned, and reported that he couldn't get through the well.

Unlike Sango and Miroku she didn't think the well had been sealed. Kagome herself had told her, back before Sango and Miroku joined the group, that she didn't know how to seal the well and no one on her side did either. At least not in a way that could stop its magic. She also didn't know anyone who could do it for her or make a sutra so she could do it save for possibly Kikyou, and she obviously wouldn't ask her.

She also knew Kagome wouldn't just up and leave and not return without a word. She knew her personality better than that. She might leave the group and strike out on her own, but she wouldn't just not return to this time.

She especially wouldn't just leave Shippo.

And Shippo was now gone. She too had thought he was off playing with the village children, but during her rounds she hadn't seen him and she began to worry. When she returned to her hut none of them seemed to be concerned, so she didn't say anything. Their lack of concern had also worried her, especially Sango and Miroku's assumption that Kagome had sealed the well.

It also concerned her that Inuyasha was unusually quiet during these talks. He was usually adding his opinion and confident that Kagome would return or he would go get her. Kikyou she knew wouldn't want Kagome around, but even so she was also silent where she would usually have been saying that she didn't want her around and that she didn't belong in this time.

All of this had worried her. And what added to that worry was the fact that none of them had mentioned the jewel shards Kagome had. It seemed not to have occurred to them that if she wasn't returning then why didn't she leave the shards behind?

Now here Kagome was and she was sure she was about to have all, or at least most, of her questions answered.

"I'm sorry we disturbed your rest, but I thought it best if I came when the village was asleep considering my changed appearance and my companion." Kagome said as she sat. "I know you've heard of him, but you two have never met." She continued as she gestured toward her alpha. "Keade, this is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru-sama, this Keade Head Priestess of Edo village."

"Greetings Western Lord." Keade said politely with a slight bow from her seated position.

"Greetings." Sesshomaru replied quietly with nod as he sat at Kagome's side.

"You must be wondering about my changed appearance." Kagome said softly.

"Indeed I have child." Keade said as she eyed the blue marking peeking through Kagome's bangs. "It is certainly surprising. In fact, ye appearance here at all is surprising considering what Inuyasha has said though I had my doubts."

"Why are you surprised that the miko is here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Inuyasha claimed that he could no longer get through the well, and Sango and Miroku assumed that it had been sealed." She related, not bothering to worry about the reference to the well. She figured it was a secret the Western Lord had been made aware of if Kagome was with him.

"I doubt Inuyasha even bothered to try, but if he did he wouldn't have gotten through. The well isn't sealed, it's closed." Kagome said.

"How is that possible?" Keade asked in confusion. It shouldn't be closed with Kagome there.

Kagome took a steadying breath and explained what happened the day she was supposed to come back. She began with returning through the well and Kikyou shooting her in the chest with an arrow and Inuyasha confirming that she was dying, Kikyou trying to take the shards from her only to discover that she didn't have them, being left to die alone, and finished with her death and rebirth into a phoenix, a pure bird.

Keade was shocked and surprised at what she was hearing. She had been concerned about what she heard from Inuyasha and the group's behavior, but she had not suspected that Kagome had been betrayed and killed. And then to be sent a phoenix by the Kami as a reward was beyond her imagination. It was definitely a good thing they sent the phoenix when they did or she would have remained dead.

Still, it was hard to wrap her mind around the fact that Kagome was no longer a ningen, but an immortal phoenix. A purer being then she had been before being sent such a sacred gift.

"About a week before I asked Sesshomaru if Shippo and I could travel with him since I was concerned for our safety if we stayed with Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku seemed to ignore the way he and Kikyou were treating me, so I knew they wouldn't be any help. When he agreed to allow us to travel with him I asked if he could hold on to my jewel shards since I worried about Kikyou trying to take them from as she had before." Kagome explained.

"Shippo has gone missing." Keade said immediately, taking what Kagome had said and putting it aside for now. "We feared he had either runaway or was kidnapped. The others left to look for him and continue the jewel shard hunt."

"Shippo is safe. He's currently with Rin." Kagome reassured her. "Sesshomaru came and got him after my Lady finished merging with me. We don't want Inuyasha and the others to know he's with Sesshomaru. I want him to be safe."

"I understand. I am glad he is well." Keade said.

"So Sango and Miroku assumed I sealed the well." She said thoughtfully. "What did they think of that?"

"They seemed surprised that ye would do such a thing, but accepting of it after some thought. They then began to make plans on what to do since they believed ye would not be returning." Keade explained. "Inuyasha was unusually quiet where he would have been loudly complaining or demanding we figure out how to make the well work for him, and Kikyou was silent when she was usually letting it be known that she felt ye did not belong."

"It was all strange and concerning to me, especially since not one of them had even mentioned the jewel shards ye had." She finished and Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha and Kikyou's behavior is consistent with trying to hide what they had done to me, and Sango and Miroku's behavior is still baffling in their disregard for me, but at least I know now that they weren't apart of Inuyasha's betrayal." She said.

That wasn't something Keade had even thought about, but it made sense that Kagome would want to know since she hadn't thought Inuyasha would do such. There would have been no telling if Miroku and Sango were capable.

Keade sighed wearily.

"Kikyou is obviously after ye soul once again, and if she ever learns ye are still alive she will be after ye once again." Keade said worriedly.

"I can handle Kikyou easily now," Kagome assured her. "but even if that wasn't the case her pursuit would be in vain. My soul is now my own, and Kikyou's is complete. All that is left to reincarnate is what she carries."

"That makes sense with ye now being an immortal." Keade said as she slowly nodded. "I am very glad the Kami rewarded ye in such a way and that ye are whole and healthy, but I still do not understand why Inuyasha would betray ye."

"It is obvious he did so for selfish reasons. He either did it simply because the dead one wished it or he did it because he wanted the jewel shards and the miko out of the way. Knowing the half-breed it was probably both." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, and the two possibilities go together. Inuyasha has a nasty habit of doing whatever Kikyou wants, and he probably wanted the jewel to bring her back to life." Kagome said.

"Well, what do ye plan on doing now that ye are free of the others?" Keade asked after a few moments thought.

"I'm going to finish putting the jewel back together and then get rid of it." Kagome answered. "I don't have to worry about the others finding any since it's obvious Kikyou can't sense them. If she could she would've known in the days before she attacked that I didn't have them. After that I plan on living my life, and seeing where life as a phoenix takes me."

"I plan on visiting you occasionally when the others aren't here, and most likely at this time of night so I don't alarm the village and cause unnecessary gossip that will reach the others." Kagome said clearly. "You've been good to me since I was pulled into this time and I don't want our friendship to suffer just because of the actions of the others."

"I appreciate that, and it is no problem. Come when you can." Keade said with a smile. "Do you plan on ever seeing the others again, and confronting Inuyasha and Kikyou?"

"I'm not interested in seeing any of them again, and I don't plan on seeking them out." Kagome said bluntly. "However, if circumstances bring us together then I'll confront them. Beyond that I don't care if Sango and Miroku continue to think I sealed the well and decided to remain in my time, and I don't care if Inuyasha and Kikyou continue to believe I'm dead. Their beliefs will leave me in peace so I can continue to adjust to being a phoenix."

oOo~RPP~oOo

Sesshomaru returned to camp in the morning having just hunted breakfast for the entire pack. He set some to cook and gave Kagome a pair of skinned rabbits. It was a new day and their courtship was starting out nicely.

It had been a few days since their courtship had officially started, the morning after they had returned from beyond the well. The night they had returned to their pack from visiting the elder priestess Sesshomaru had returned the jewel shards and suggested that Kagome conceal them inside her body. She had been able to do so, so they no longer had to deal with foolish youkai following them for the shards, which meant their courtship wouldn't be interrupted for random attacks.

After everyone had eaten and readied themselves for the day the pack continued their travels. They walked leisurely not coming across a single soul as the morning passed into afternoon. They stopped in a small meadow full of wild flowers and Kagome kept Rin company while Sesshomaru took Shippo hunting. Rin ate some of the food left over from breakfast and Kagome did as well so Rin didn't feel weird eating alone.

By the time the two returned Kagome and Rin had finished eating, and as soon as she spotted Shippo Rin ran to him and they were off playing. Neither Kagome nor Sesshomaru minded since they weren't in any hurry. Kagome especially liked the relaxed pace. There were no jewel shards in the area and rushing would be pointless. It was especially nice not to be rushed everywhere.

Kagome looked away from the playing pair as Sesshomaru moved next to her and gestured for her to follow him.

"Run with me?" He asked, so she did. No questions asked.

They ran faster and faster in random directions which eventually turned into them playing with each other. They took turns chasing each other around trees and through bushes.

Kagome was surprised she was having fun. She hadn't particularly liked running before her rebirth, most likely because since coming to the past she had been doing it to avoid being injured or killed. Now it was exhilarating, almost as good as flying.

Her joyful smile dimmed as she began to sense jewel shards. She slowed to a stop and took a step forward as Sesshomaru came up behind her and pressed against her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I sense jewel shards; two of them in the area." She answered. She closed her eyes to focus better and realized she knew the feel of those shards. "It's Kouga." She said as she opened her eyes.

"I should get his shards and let him know what happened to me, so he won't go and try to visit me if he hasn't already." She added and Sesshomaru nodded silently, not having a problem with that.

Kagome lead the way, running toward the ookami. They both could sense that some of his pack was traveling with him if at a bit of a distance. Once they spotted him she and Sesshomaru slowed to a walk.

"Kouga!" Kagome called out.

Kouga looked over and slowed to a stop as he looked at them in confusion.

"Who...?" Kouga asked in confusion as he looked at them warily. He knew who the youkai lord was but he was drawing a blank on the female.

"It's Kagome." She said quietly as they reached him.

"What?! How...?" He asked, clearly surprised and confused at her change in species and traveling company.

Kagome quietly explained what happened with Inuyasha's betrayal and Kikyou killing her, and that the Kami had sent a phoenix to her that merged with her, which was the only reason she was alive. Inuyasha and Kikyou believed her to be dead, and Sango and Miroku thought she had decided to seal the well and stay home. She was with Sesshomaru because she was traveling with him now, which was something they had planned about a week before she was attacked.

"Why would they do that?" Kouga asked with a frown.

"Kikyou said she wanted the rest of her soul and me out of the way, so she could have Inuyasha to herself. Both of them wanted the jewel shards since they searched for mine, and he probably did it because Kikyou asked and he knew she would need the rest of my soul to have any chance at returning to a flesh and blood body." She explained.

"They didn't manage to get my shards since I was worried about such a thing happening, and asked Sesshomaru to hold onto them for safe keeping when I spoke to him about traveling with him." She added.

"Ah, well whatever you decide to do I'll support you. Especially since you're still considered a pack sister. I'm sure Ayame will as well." He assured her with a grin.

Kouga had courted her at Kagome's insistence since she pointed out that Ayame wasn't the child he remembered, and he should at least get to know her and see if she was someone he could see himself mated to. Ayame too most likely needed it since her memories of him were from her childhood. She needed to actually get to know him.

"How are things going with you two?" She asked curiously.

"The courting worked! We plan on mating soon." He replied happily.

"Congratulations to the both of you!" She said happily before getting back down to business. "The other reason I approached you is to collect the shards you have. I think Inuyasha and Kikyou may look for you, and approach you for the shards since she can't sense them. That would be the only chance she has of appearing to find any."

"Does dog breath know she can't sense the shards?" He asked curiously as he sat down and removed the fur lining his lower legs.

"He doesn't but it might occur to him eventually. I also don't think Miroku and Sango realize either. I imagine Inuyasha might regret what he did when he does finally realize." Kagome said with an indifferent shrug.

"I wish I could see his face when he does!" Kouga said with a laugh as he stood and handed over the shards. "If I do come across your old pack I'll be sure not to say anything about you." He assured her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **Rebirth of the Phoenix Priestess  
** _ **VI:**_ _Pursuit of Happiness_

Three weeks had flown by since Kagome's rebirth into a phoenix and joining Sesshomaru's pack. A week ago Kagome and Sesshomaru had traveled to Totosai's mountain home to see if her weapons were done, which they were happy to note had been.

Once there Totosai first presented Kagome with a black medium sized bow with black arrows. She tested the bow string, pulling it all the way back to her ear, and was pleased with the resistance she found.

"Here are your sai swords." Totosai said as he presented her with the weapons.

The central blades were thin, the length of her forearm, and went to a sharp point with two curved side blades that acted as guards on either side of the blade projecting from the round handles.

She held one in each hand and shifted them until she found a grip that she was comfortable with. She definitely liked them, but she knew she was going to have to learn how to use them. She had only ever seen them in movies and had never known what they were called. Still, she remembered how they were used in fighting and thought they were a good up close weapon for her to use.

"Both your bow and the sai swords are capable of withstanding your powers." He assured her proudly.

"Thank you. They're great." Kagome said as she slung the quiver that he had provided her on her back. She then placed a sword on each side of her waist in her obi sash, and held her bow in her taloned hand.

Now the small pack was walking leisurely through a forest, continuing their travels, and Kagome turned her thoughts away from her weapons and toward the unwanted company following their pack.

She and Sesshomaru had sensed Kagura in the area these last few days and knew she was watching them. Neither of them particularly cared. She wasn't approaching them and they would leave her be unless she did. Her presence let them know that Naraku most likely knew about Kagome traveling with him, and Shippo as well, but they thought he probably thought she was some kind of bird youkai.

Kagura's presence reminded Kagome of a previous conversation she'd had with Sesshomaru about the people who had feelings for them. She had told him about Kouga's claims and her eventual conversation with him about giving Ayame a chance after their run in with the ookami. She had also mentioned both the past and the present Houjo.

Sesshomaru had informed her that there were many who wanted to be his mate, but the only one he knew of that currently expressed actual feelings for him was Kagura. From that conversation she understood that there might be some confrontation with the wind youkai since it was rather obvious that she and Sesshomaru were courting.

That thought in turn made her think of their courtship so far. She was very pleased with the progress they had made.

They ran together, chasing each other and playing often since they found it fun as well as exhilarating. It also gave them the opportunity to have some private time together. They took baths together and groomed each other, brushing and combing each other's hair, since Sesshomaru explained that doing so helped build a stronger connection between them and gave them the opportunity to express their affection without words.

During those times Kagome began using something her Lady had taught her. She preened whenever the instinct struck her. She sat next to him, leaned against him, and touched and lightly stroked him. Either his arms, his hair or his fur.

Sesshomaru hunted for her every day unless she wanted to hunt for herself. He was always making sure she was never hungry. Recently he had had more clothing made for her, some to keep in her time so she wouldn't have to bring clothes with her when she went through the well. He had also surprised her by having her school uniform replicated down to the last detail in youkai silk, which included socks, so she could go to school and not have to worry about it burning up.

All of this had had the effect she imagined courting would have on those who didn't really know each other but were attracted. She had begun to develop feelings for him, and was made more aware of how caring and considerate he could be.

She learned that he could provide food and clothing for her and the pack. Not to mention it made her more comfortable with their physical relationship. She no longer worried about not having a commitment with him since he was clearly showing her in multiple ways that he was already committed to her though they were not yet mates.

Kagome didn't even realize she had a smile on her face until it began to fade as she began to sense a jewel shard.

"I'm sensing a jewel shard." She let her alpha know, and watched as he stopped.

"Stay here." Sesshomaru said to the rest of the pack before gesturing for her to lead them to the youkai.

She turned and ran through the trees ahead of them and veered off to her left before she stopped just inside the tree line away from what looked like a disfigured rat youkai.

"Where is the jewel?" Sesshomaru asked as he stepped up beside her.

"In the youkai's neck. As if it had swallowed it, and it got stuck." She informed him.

Kagome watched him nod and step toward the youkai. She knew by now to stay back and let him handle it. After their courtship had started he had made a point of dealing with every youkai that came across them, including the ones they found with jewel shards. He had never explained why he did that, and she _still_ couldn't figure it out. He had to know she could handle herself in a fight. After all, he had trained her.

 **It is a part of how Inu youkai court. He is displaying his fighting skills with sword, youki, and physical strength in an effort to show you that he can protect you and any children you may have**. Her Lady informed her. **Almost everything he has been doing since your courtship began is to attract your eye. Displaying his perfection in everything he does be it hunting, fighting, his physical appearance and clothing, and his control of his youki is all to attract your eye**. She added helpfully.

With her Lady's words in mind Kagome paid close attention to Sesshomaru and his fight. She realized instantly that he seemed to be drawing the fight out since even with the jewel shard the youkai was weaker than him.

She definitely liked the way he moved, so fluid and graceful. He made it look so easy. She also liked that he didn't waste time speaking and taunting his opponent. She always thought that was a waste of time and gave your enemy a chance to strike against you. She knew he could do it, but he only did it if it gave him the advantage.

Finally he used his acid whip to slice the youkai to pieces and kindly did the dirty work of digging the jewel shard out of the youkai's flesh. He came back to her and placed it in her hand and they both watched it turn pink and glow brightly. She fisted her hand around it and willed it to sink beneath her skin and join the others concealed inside her. She then grabbed onto his armor and leaned against him as she stretched on the tip of her toes and kissed him on his cheek.

The moment was broken as a strong gust of wind whipped around them and the area. Suddenly Kagura came floating lower on her feather before she jumped to the ground.

"Don't touch him!" She said angrily, and Kagome blinked at her.

"Why not?" She asked as she used her free hand to deliberately stroke his cheek.

Kagura all but screeched in outrage at the action.

"Because you're no one! You can't just come along and insert yourself as his potential mate! You're not worthy enough to even touch him, let alone be in his personal space!" She said angrily.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the wind youkai's jealous words.

 **This is just like with that female in the youkai village. You have to get rid of her or she will always be after you thinking that will get her closer to Sesshomaru**. Her Lady said. **This is also a good opportunity to show him that you are willing to fight for your place as his future mate**.

Kagome hummed lightly in understanding as she released her hold on Sesshomaru's armor and stepped toward Kagura. She pulled a small feminine battle fan from where she kept it in her obi sash at her stomach, and tapped it lightly against her palm as she remembered when Sesshomaru had given it to her.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

 _Kagome sat next to the camp fire one evening alternating between staring at the fire and studying her math textbook._

 _"I have something for you." Sesshomaru said as he sat next to her, and she gave him all your attention. "This is my courting gift to you." He said as he pulled out a fan from the sleeve of his haori._

 _She took it and stared at it before she lightly pulled it open. It was a small fan made of black steel ribs and black silk with a design of sapphire blue flames with Sesshomaru's true form behind them as if they were keeping him warm, a white tassel with a midnight blue crescent moon charm and flaming sapphire sun charm hanging from the end._

 _"I made it from my youki and fur, and used youkai silk and paint infused with my youki. When you use your powers with it the top of the ribs become pointed and sharp." He explained. "It is something you can keep with you when you cannot openly carry a weapon, and you can use your reiki and fire with it without it burning up."_

 _"Thank you." Kagome said. She kissed him and closed her textbook before going to try out her new gift_.

 **~END FLASHBACK~**

Kagome snapped her fan open with a flick of her wrist as she stared at Kagura. She then began to walk in a circle around her, her eyes bleeding to solid blue and the air around her heating up as she thought of Kagura's audacity.

First she had been following them, watching them like a stalker. Then she had the nerve to confront her like she had a say in anything, like Sesshomaru was her property. She was nothing but a jealous dangerous female that needed to be dealt with.

Beyond that she was an incarnation of Naraku and even though she always said she wanted her freedom and was forced to fight them, Kagome knew she would always do what was in her best interest. If that meant attacking them or bringing Naraku information then she would.

 _Who I am to Sesshomaru is none of Naraku's business, and if he doesn't know about me now he never will_. She thought firmly.

Kagome swung her fan at Kagura blasting her with heated wind to start, and Kagura responded by swinging her own fan and sent wind blades at her. She quickly dodged to the side and allowed her reiki to flow from her hand into her fan and swung it again at the wind youkai, sending blue reiki blades back at her.

Kagura swung her fan and sent a blast of wind at the blades but was surprised when her wind didn't stop the blades. She dodged most of them but one caught her in the arm and she cried out as it cut through her sleeve and arm, burning as it passed through her flesh.

"What kind of youkai are you?!" She asked as she looked back to her.

Kagome didn't reply and sent more reiki blades at her. Sending them to the left and right of her.

Kagura responded by jumping on to her feather and floating up, but Kagome was having none of that. She flung her free hand up toward her and her flame whip flew from her finger tips and wrapped around her.

Kagura screamed as it burned through her kimono and into her skin, and Kagome yanked her hand back and pulled her down from the feather and watched her slam into the ground. She began to walk around her, still holding her in the flame whip, circling her, keeping her eyes on her like a bird hunting its pray.

She continued to stare at her, her eyes picking up something that had been on the edge of her vision since the wind youkai came into her field of vision. The longer she stared the clearer it became, a purple thread surrounded by a black aura. It lead from Kagura's chest and disappeared off into the trees and further into the distance.

 _This must be her connection to Naraku._ Kagome concluded.

She was distracted from her musings by movement from Kagura; she was trying to open her fan. Kagome swung her own fan, releasing more reiki blades, and severed Kagura's hand still griping her fan.

Kagura screamed at the sudden agony.

"You can't kill me! I'm the wind! I'll just come back." She said, angry and pained.

Kagome guessed she was actually talking about her connection to Naraku. As long as he had her heart she would reform. She looked at the purple thread once again, and let her reiki surround her fan before she swung it sharply and cut the connection.

Kagura gasped suddenly and tears came to her eyes as she stared at her chest. Kagome thought she must be aware that she was no longer connected to Naraku, but she was not moved by her tears.

If Kagura wasn't so fixated on Sesshomaru then she would let her go, but she _was_ fixated. Those tears of relief wouldn't last long before she was trying to figure out how to remove the obstacles between her and Sesshomaru.

Kagome didn't want to have to deal with that down the line. As she became more determined the air around her started to develop heat waves, then she burst into flames, her hair rippling in the heat.

Kagura's eyes widened dramatically and she immediately looked back to Sesshomaru, who had remained back and silent.

"Stop her! Please." She said frantically.

"If you wanted to live you should have stayed away from me." Sesshomaru said coldly as he glanced her way.

Kagome sent more fire down her whip and watched as it began to spread onto Kagura's kimono and around her body. Kagura screamed and struggled as she was engulfed in flames, and Kagome watched for a short while before she channeled her reiki down her fiery whip and added it to the mix. The addition of her reiki ended things quicker, purifying the wind youkai before her fire could incinerate her.

She released her whip and pulled her reiki and fire back inside her as she snapped her fan shut and stored it safely back in her obi sash against her stomach. Kagome blinked as her eyes returned to normal and walked back over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru kissed his phoenix miko; very pleased with how she had handled Kagura. He also had enjoyed watching her use her powers and the fan he had made her. She had looked so very attractive surrounded in her fire with her eyes looking like blue gems.

He pulled back and stroked her face before he placed a hand on the small of her back, and began to lead her back to their pack.

 _Tonight. Tonight I will do for her what I have been holding back on_. He decided, considering it was the right time and the mood would be right.

oOo~RPP~oOo

That night after the children were asleep Sesshomaru removed his armor and weapons, and took Kagome by the hand and silently lead her from their camp. Kagome was confused since he didn't say anything but she trusted him and followed along, enjoying the feel of him holding her hand.

They walked for quite some time before they stopped in a large clearing.

"Take a seat." Kagome heard Sesshomaru say and as she did so she watched him walk around and gather branches and dried leaves before he started a fire in the middle of the clearing, building it up fairly large almost like a bonfire. She then watched as he walked back to her and removed his fur. He wrapped it around her then proceeded to remove his haori and inner haori as well as his boots.

She was still confused but was enjoying the view of him in nothing but his hakama, and how the fire light played off his skin.

Sesshomaru took a slight breath as he walked back toward the fire. He was about to do something he honestly never thought he would do. He had read in one of the scrolls that Jaken retrieved for him that birds danced during courtship, and that the males of some types danced while females observed. Inu danced during courtship as well and during other occasions, but he still had not thought himself the type to actually do it.

Now though he was going to do it because she deserved to be courted to the best of his abilities after what the half-breed had put her through. Not only that but he hoped to appeal to her instincts by the action even if he couldn't do what a bird would do.

He thought he had done well mixing how an Inu would court as well as a bird and a ningen. Now he was going to dance for her and see how it went. He knew he could dance but that didn't mean she would like it.

He started by slowly rolling his head and swaying his hips before he began to slowly prowl around the fire, his eyes cutting to his phoenix miko as he moved, never leaving hers as he made his way around the fire. As he came back around toward her he crouched, his feet wide apart as his hips swayed, and shifted his head in such a way that his long silver tresses flicked up to the right. He repeated the action and flicked his hair to the left before he stood and danced around the fire.

Kagome watched wide eyed as Sesshomaru danced in front of her, _for_ her because there was no other reason for him to have brought her there if not for her entertainment. She shifted in her seat, her eyes riveted on him, as he moved fluidly, gracefully yet also like a wild animal around the fire. His muscles rippled as he moved, the fire light defining every definition, his steps were light, and his eyes flashed in the fire light as she watched him.

She couldn't help being aroused as she noted every detail of his dance, and even more so as his movements brought him back around to her side of the fire. She shifted again and this time she stood and moved closer and sat in the grass so his path would pass right in front of her.

Sesshomaru spun in small circles and pounced on the grass, flicking his hair as he moved around the fire once again. As he approached his miko he ran one hand through his hair and the other from his chest down his stomach.

He smirked, pleased that she had moved closer, and decided to involve her in his dance. He stepped lightly as he turned left then right, pouncing and landed in a crouch as he slowly circled around her seated form. He listened as her heart raced and felt the air around her heat up. Her head turned and twisted as her eyes followed his every move and he reached out and stroked her hair, pulling and flicking it as he moved around her back.

He lightly stroked his fingers across her neck as he passed her side then crouched down close to her back and rubbed his hands up and down her arms as he nuzzled her head. Then he slowly rose to his feet, dragging his hands up her arms, her neck, and lifted her hair before he darted away to dance around the fire.

Kagome shifted to her knees before she got to her feet. Her body felt hot and there was a rhythmic melody weaving through her mind as her instincts urged her to join him. She placed his fur with his haori and boots, and added her own boots and weapons to the pile before she moved back toward the fire.

She was never one for dancing, never believing that she could, and definitely too shy to try in front of anyone. Now however, her instincts were pushing her, urging her to join Sesshomaru as he danced around the fire. So she did.

She lifted her arms and swayed her hips and did little hops as she danced around the fire. She turned and faced Sesshomaru before she moved toward him and stroked his bare chest. As he reached for her she darted away, laughing softly as she stroked the flames of the bonfire at her side. She darted in and out of his reach as they danced before he finally caught her and swayed with her as he held her hips.

Sesshomaru dipped her, watching her arms stretch and her fingers and hair brush the grass, then pulled her back up to him and swung her around. He twirled her around and lifted her up in the air and back down before he tossed her up into the air. He smiled lightly at the sound of her delighted laugh and caught her before bringing her back to her feet.

His eyes flashed as she broke away from his grip and darted away, his beast rumbling as she shot him a teasing look. She moved gracefully and sensually, tossing her hair around wildly, jumping through the fire and laughing playfully in her melodious tone. He noticed that in her everyday actions his miko was reserved, but when she let go and expressed her passion she soared.

It wasn't long before Kagome's blue fire came out and covered her body, much to Sesshomaru's pleasure. He stroked her hair, her neck, her arms, her chest and stomach as they moved together around their fire.

They danced for hours and hours, playing and arousing each other all night long until the sun began to rise. They decided then to put the fire out and return to their pack.

oOo~RPP~oOo

A few days had passed since Kagura's death and Sesshomaru had an idea as his pack was eating lunch. Once everyone had finished eating they continued to travel and he steered them in a specific direction. When they stopped and made camp he informed Kagome that there was something he needed to attend to and was leaving the pack in her care.

He then took to his youki cloud and flew deep into the west. He landed once he reached the outskirts of a thick wild forest. From there he entered and walked until he came upon the tallest and thickest tree in the very center. He stared at the trees trunk and waited.

A few moments passed before the bark rippled and a wizened face appeared.

"Sesshomaru-sama." The tree greeted him. "Why have you disturbed this Bakuseno from his sleep?"

"I wish to consult you on a matter of importance." Sesshomaru answered.

"I will hear you." Bakuseno said.

"I wish to build my future mate a nest. Do you have any suggestions on how I should go about achieving my goal?" He asked.

Bakuseno's wood groaned as he closed his eyes in thought then he opened them after a few minutes.

"You are courting the Shikon Miko turned Phoenix." He said in some surprise. "It is a shame and disgrace what the young son of the Inu no Taisho has done, but you have made a very good choice for a mate. Congratulations."

"Now then, it will be best if you do not cut down any trees. I would prefer that you do not, but I also believe your future mate would not approve of the method. Any other wood aside from living rooted trees is available for your use if you so wish." He finished.

Sesshomaru nodded and was quiet for a few moments as he considered the sources he could use.

"Would you allow me to build her nest in your forest?" He asked. "I believe this would be a safe location."

"Yes you can." Bakuseno agreed. "Do not choose a location too close to me for I am old and need my rest, and do not wish to be disturbed by your building."

"You have my thanks." Sesshomaru said with a nod before he moved to walk around the large tree and look for the best tree to build his miko's nest.

It wasn't just a nest he was building for her. He was going to build her a tree house as a private retreat that he hoped appealed to her left over ningen sensibilities and her phoenix instincts.

Once he found what he thought was the perfect tree he used his youki cloud to lift himself to the top and take a good look at its branches and nodded, pleased at what he found.

He returned to the forest floor and sat at its base as he tried to figure out how long it would take him to build what he wanted. He first had to collect enough wood, the right kind, then cut the wood to fit his needs, then figure out how to put it together and make it stay together.

But before all that he needed to think of a design.

Sesshomaru sat for over an hour designing the treehouse in his mind and planning out how exactly he was going to construct it. Once he was sure of his plans he stood and began to collect suitable wood from the surrounding area.

He had no idea how long his project was going to take but he planned to take his time and do it right, even if that meant traveling far and wide whenever he could to collect the wood he needed.

oOo~RPP~oOo

A couple of more weeks had passed during their travels and Kagome was now back in her time with Rin and Shippo. She was currently walking down a sidewalk, her navy blue and light gray plaid uniform skirt swishing lightly as she made her way home, having needed to go to school to turn in homework and take some tests.

So far everything was going well. She had even managed to dodge her friends and Houjo after school. She didn't particularly want to spend time with them or deal with Houjo, and she needed to get back home to Rin and Shippo. Her grandfather had agreed to watch them while she was at school, but she didn't want to leave him watching them longer than necessary since she was sure he had other things to do.

The only thing missing was Sesshomaru's presence. He had been there the first couple of days, but then he had to go back to take care of business. She was curious about what Sesshomaru was doing, especially since he had been going off to take care of business a lot, but she didn't ask since she thought it had to do with his lordly duties.

Instead she focused on the time she was in. Her teacher still didn't like that she was missing so much time in class, but had been pleased with the quality of her work in recent weeks. That had been something she had credited to Sesshomaru making it possible for her to study and him and her Lady helping her understand concepts and information she had trouble with.

She no longer had to fight for time to study, no longer had to fight to go back through the well to go to school, and she definitely didn't have to worry about being dragged back before she was ready. He couldn't get through the well without her, but even if he could she knew he still wouldn't do it.

Beyond that she had learned from her grandfather that her mother and brother didn't like that she no longer considered the shrine her home and was refusing to visit them. They also didn't like that they couldn't tell when she came back through the well. The combination was apparently causing them to rethink their previous opinions, but also wonder if her change in species was the cause of her behavior.

That last tidbit was displeasing to her, and countered any changed feelings they may have. As if she wouldn't have reacted the same if she was still ningen. Either way she still had no plans of seeing or speaking to them. It was as much for her peace of mind as it was for their safety. She was still learning to control her fire and body temperature when it came to her emotions and feelings, and unlike Sesshomaru they had no protection from her fire.

And neither did the shrine.

oOo~RPP~oOo

A few days later Kagome, Rin, and Shippo returned through the well after lunch and met Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un just as they had agreed on before Sesshomaru had returned through the well. From there they took flight and traveled until the sun began to set. They found an area free of youkai activity in the western land and made camp.

Sesshomaru hunted and Kagome cooked the meat he returned with and made dinner for everyone to eat. After Rin and Shippo fell asleep Sesshomaru approached his phoenix miko.

"Will you accompany me my Lady?" He asked quietly.

Kagome nodded and they walked off into the trees before he pulled her into his embrace and called on his youki cloud. He flew them further into the west toward a thick forest and landed at the outskirts before he lead her inside. They walked until they reached a very tall thick tree. Kagome looked around but returned her eyes to the tree after glancing at Sesshomaru. After a few long moments the bark rippled and an old face appeared.

"This is Bakuseno." Sesshomaru introduced the magnolia youkai to his miko. "Bakuseno, this is Kagome, my future mate and Lady of the West."

"I am pleased to meet you. It is an honor to be in the presence of such a unique and pure being." Bakuseno said.

"Thank you. I'm pleased to meet a being who has lived so long and seen history in the way you have." Kagome replied.

"Thank you." Bakuseno said to her before looking to Sesshomaru. "You have _indeed_ chosen well with her. You two should go. I am old and need my rest, and I am sure you have other things to do than stand around with an old tree like me."

Sesshomaru simply nodded.

"Goodbye. I definitely plan on seeing you again." Kagome said with a smile before they walked off.

They walked deeper into the forest, weaving through the trees for a few minutes, before Sesshomaru stopped and formed his youki cloud beneath them. As they rose higher and higher Kagome looked up and gasped at what she saw.

"This is a nest/treehouse retreat for you. My mating gift to you." Sesshomaru said as he set them down on the large thick branch leading to the tree, and stood watching her as she moved forward and looked at the structure.

The house was circular, built up and around the thick branches of the large ancient tree. It had three medium sized circle windows and one large opening big enough to allow her true form to get in and out. The house itself was large enough to fit her true form comfortably without stretching her wings.

"I used good loose wood, fallen trees, branches, trees taken down by nature, and the like from all across the lands. I tried to get the colors to match the tree so it could blend in, and cut them and fused them together with my youki to build the house." Sesshomaru explained.

The floor was covered in multiple sheets of silk in shades of blue, black, and white that provided a soft covering to step or lay on, and off to one side was a white blanket that looked like it was made of fur.

"I had some of my fur weaved into a blanket since I know how much you like the feel of my fur." He explained when she went over and touched it. "You can put a barrier around the house or anything else you want to protect it from weather or animals and youkai." He added.

Kagome looked around again from where she knelt next to the fur blanket then back to Sesshomaru.

"I love it. I think it's well built and it has a cozy feel to it." She said with a soft smile. It had an intimate feel and was in nature and open _to_ nature, and it just made her feel good.

"Try it out." Sesshomaru said as he sat off to the side of the fur blanket.

Kagome shrugged slightly and removed her weapons and placed them off to the side out of the way and took off her boots.

She got up and walked around on the silk with her bare feet and looked out the windows and stepped out of the opening onto the large branch and looked around, listening to nature. She shifted to her true form and stepped back inside and moved around before sitting in the middle of the house, feeling comfortable with how she fit, then shifted back into her ningen form.

"It feels great. It's airy and comfortable." She said as she walked toward him. "I always wanted a treehouse when I was little, but couldn't have one because it would have been harmful to the tree with how they're made in the future."

Kagome sat on the fur next to him and hugged him, adjusting herself so she didn't hurt herself on his armor.

"Thank you for the gift." She said softly before she released him. "Since you gave me a mating gift does that mean we're close to mating?"

"Now that I have presented you with your gift we can become mates whenever you wish." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome hummed and looked around the treehouse and the silks and fur that made up her nest, and considered how the both of them were there, alone, and they had complete privacy. _Why not now?_

"Why not now?" She repeated out loud.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a long moment then stood and began to remove his armor. He certainly wasn't going to deny her, especially since he had wanted such an outcome.

As Sesshomaru took off his armor and removed his swords and boots Kagome removed her obi sash, her kimono and inner kimono loosening greatly without the support. She stretched out on the fur leaning back on her hands as she watched him step back toward her, her head tilted back as she looked up at him from his tall height.

Sesshomaru knelt on the fur at her side and wasted no time claiming her lips as he half grabbed half cradled her face in his clawed hands. He slid his hands down over her shoulders, pushing her kimonos apart and off her shoulders, before sliding his hands down to cover her breasts. He caressed and squeezed them feeling her arch her back, pushing the orbs further against his hands.

Kagome hummed lightly at the feel of his hands on her. Already she was starting to feel warmer, and pleasure was steadily trickling into her system.

She sat up, her lips never leaving his, and removed her kimonos and tossed them behind her, out of the way before she began to untie the sash at his waist. She removed it and added it to her kimono before she moved her hands between the silk fabric and found his warm hard chest. She smoothed her hands down over his stomach and back up to his chest, greedy to feel his particular warmth and his smooth skin.

Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled his hands from her inviting breasts and pulled his haori's off and broke the kiss long enough to toss them to the pile his phoenix miko had started. He wasted no time bringing his lips back to hers as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down on top of her. He slipped one leg between hers, trapping the other between his, and pressed his thigh up against the juncture between her thighs as he stroked her sides.

Kagome moaned softly into Sesshomaru's mouth and arched her back as she felt him squeeze her breasts. She tangled the fingers of one hand in his hair and gripped his shoulder with the other as she felt him grasp her thigh. She rocked her hips against his leg, her own leg pressing against his hardness as he copied her movements.

They continued to torture each other, rushing yet going slow as their arousal built. They wanted to go faster and increase their pleasure but at the same time they wanted to take their time and make it last as long as possible. Only pausing when they felt their passion trying to come to completion, so their bodies could calm before they continued to rebuild the passion.

Their lips and tongues danced together, only parting to give their swelling lips a break. Sesshomaru moved his lips to her neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin as their bodies moved, sliding and grinding together, before his lips returned to hers to continue their dance. They had never kissed for so long and even though their jaws ached they refused to stop.

Their bodies were racked with shivers from their escalating arousal as they clung to each other, and Sesshomaru decided it was time to move things along.

He sat up, breaking her rather strong grip on him, and untied her hakama before pulling them off her. He tossed them to their clothes pile and let his eyes roam over her bare body. He lightly stroked the flame markings swirling around her legs with his fingers before he leaned over her and breathed deeply, the scent of her and her arousal easily filling his sensitive nose.

He let out a rumbling groan as his eyes began to bleed red, his beast beginning to come forth to better participate at such a fragrant invitation. He quickly lay down between her legs and griped her thighs as he dragged his tongue across her wet lower lips.

Kagome gasped to feel his rough wet tongue slide across her, her fingers threaded through the silk of his hair as she felt a deep ache begin in the pit of her stomach.

Before when their bodies had moved together to build their arousal into a heightened frenzy before stopping to calm only to start again, she had felt the familiar arousal she had been feeling with him every time he touched her in an intimate way, but this was something altogether different. Her arousal was more intense and sharp and oddly seemed slower to build despite the direct contact.

She cried out softly as his tongue slid around, here and there, back and forth, up and down. She sighed and panted as she arched her back and tightened her fingers around his silver locks. She loved it. Him, his attention, and the pleasure. She loved every bit of it.

Sesshomaru rumbled out a purr at the taste of his phoenix miko. Her heat and pure fresh air scent was intensified by her arousal, and mixed with it to make her taste absolutely delicious. Not only that but he could taste her purity, feel it burning his tongue like hot spice, and he couldn't get enough.

He moved his tongue further up and flicked the tiny bud of flesh. His miko cried out as her hips jumped up from the fur beneath them. He pulled them back down and slid his hands from around her thighs up to grasp her hips and hold her down. He dragged his tongue across the bud, pressing down as he went, and felt her trying to move her hips as her musical voice cried out, urging him on.

Kagome had her head thrown back as the pleasure spread through her body. She wreathed and spread her legs hoping it would make the pleasure more intense. Her back arched as she pulled at his hair, her entire body voicing its pleasure.

She opened her eyes, the blue having already spread and taken over as her Lady joined in to enjoy this new experience. Her breath came quick, her body feeling hot, before she watched her blue fire rise up from within to surround her. She lifted her head and looked to see her flames licking his hands and face as he licked her like she was melting ice cream.

She gasped loudly as she felt his lips wrap around her bud and draw on her. A few licks added to the mix and her body stiffened, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she moaned.

Sesshomaru continued to lick his phoenix miko, enjoying her taste, until she relaxed. He sat up, her hands falling away from his hair, and looked her over as his hands stroked her legs, up her sides, and back down very much enjoying the feel of her fire. Her eyes were closed and her chest heaved with her quick deep breaths, her lips swollen and her legs parted, waiting for him. She was beautiful and he decided not to keep her waiting.

He stood up and took off his hakama and tossed it aside before he knelt back down and gently covered her body with his. He sighed at the feel of her skin against his and her fire stroking his skin, and lifted one hand to gently stroke her face.

Kagome opened her eyes at the feel of his hand and looked into her alpha's red eyes. He was being gentle, waiting for her, but it wasn't necessary. She was ready to continue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and used one hand to hold his head as she lifted hers up to kiss his lips.

They lay together, unmoving, only kissing as they slowly began to build up their passion. As he held her Kagome stroked him and ran her fingers through his hair before moving to caress his pointed ears with delicate talons.

Sesshomaru shivered at her touch and slowly pulled back to look at her. She returned his look, her sapphire eyes nearly glowing up at him through her blue fire, as she continued to gently caress his ears. Her Lady was obviously present and that pleased him, that they could share all of themselves with each other.

"I would have courted you even if you were still ningen." He said against her lips. "Everything that attracts me to you was only enhanced by your rebirth."

"Oh!" Kagome breathed out in surprised pleasure before he sealed his lips to hers.

Things changed after that moment. Where before they had been content to proceed slowly, now they were anxious to feel the escalation of their passion again and become mates.

As their kissing resumed, more aggressive and frantic than before, Sesshomaru rolled his hips against her as if to remind her of their position. Not that she could have ever made the mistake of forgetting with his hard heated length pressed against her.

He pulled his hips back and slid a hand between them to align himself before he pushed into her heated body with a sharp thrust. His miko whimpered in pain and he groaned. The heat of her fire intensified, but it still didn't hurt him, it in fact stroked his arousal higher.

Kagome tightened her arms around him but the sharp pain was already fading and she wanted him to continue. She pushed her hips up and battled her tongue against his, fighting for dominance even though she knew she would lose.

Sesshomaru began to thrust steadily and fought until he won the battle of tongues, then he pulled his lips from hers and attacked her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin as she tilted her head back, exposing the length of her neck. He stroked her sides, caressing the flesh of her breasts that he could reach as they were trapped beneath the press of his chest. He felt her slid her toes up his long legs, the talons dragging along his skin, and shuddered violently before he began to thrust more rapidly in response.

Kagome cried out lightly as her arousal spiked at the new pace. She arched her back and brought her legs up, bending them in the air as she pressed her thighs against his hips. She dragged her talons across his upper back as her body tried to simultaneously relieve her arousal and encourage the building of it.

She listened as he growled lustily against her neck and felt him slide a hand down to roughly gasp a butt cheek. She moaned as he squeezed the round flesh, and slid her hands up and down his back. She pulled on his hair until he lifted his head and brought his lips back to hers as she stretched her legs against his.

Sesshomaru groaned into her mouth and ground his hips against hers before he rolled them until he was on his back. He felt her shift her arms until she was almost cradling his head against her forearms then thrust her hips down against his moving hips, rolling them as if she were riding a wave.

He groaned once again and grasp her hair tightly in one hand, pulling the dark locks, while he held her head to him with the other. Within moments his hands were sliding down her back, his claws scraping at her delicate skin, leaving welts in their wake before he grasped her bottom, squeezing the cheeks.

She pulled her lips away and he watched with a hooded gaze as she sat up, bracing her hands against his chest, and rocked her hips against his. Her head was tilted back slightly, her lips parted, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips. Her talons dug into his chest, her breasts bouncing with her movements, her hair swayed back and forth, her fire blazing around her.

Most would probably think he would have a problem being on the bottom with him being a dominant male Inu, but he and his beast enjoyed being able to watch her take her pleasure. They would have their time, for sure, but for now they lay back and enjoyed.

Before bringing the miko into his pack and deciding to court her he had never thought of her in an intimate sense and had definitely never thought she could be so wild. But here she was, riding him as she worked furiously toward her completion.

Kagome moaned and panted as she moved against Sesshomaru. She could feel the tension building inside her, her arousal swirling higher and higher in the depths of her stomach. She pressed down harder against him, gasping and whimpering as she struggled to breath, their hips slamming against each other, their skin slapping together, providing the only sound besides their harsh breaths and cries of passion.

Suddenly she cried out, throwing her head back as she tried to move her hips faster as her climax hit her. Her youkai lord pounded his hips against her just as furiously before slamming his hips against hers a last time as he released rumbling growl that sailed through the air.

Their bodies relaxed, and Kagome fell forward bonelessly as she took deep breaths, her body shivering slightly. Sesshomaru gently rubbed her back, noticing that her fire had gone low almost like a second skin but it hadn't gone out.

As his breathing returned to normal he marveled slightly at how good their rut had felt, but as good as it was they were not mates yet and he was still hard and ready to go. He waited until her body had calmed completely before he began to stroke her, building her arousal and her fire back up.

He listened as she hummed and sighed and began to squirm against him before she sat up. He followed and kissed her hard before he kissed his way down her neck and chest. He grasped a breast with one hand and closed his mouth around the other as he rested his free hand on her lower back.

Kagome closed her eyes with a sigh and rested a hand on the back of his head, holding him to her, as she stroked his shoulder and upper arm with her free hand. In all the times she had imagined this moment she never thought it would feel this good. She had imagined it to feel the same as it did when he touched her, but she had been so wrong. It had been so much better. Feeling him inside her was something she couldn't describe, but she now knew it had been what she had ached for the times he touched her.

She felt him nibble on her nipple before his rough tongue dragged over it, lapping at it before swirling around it. She covered the hand grasping her breast and squeezed, wanting him to tighten his grip. He did, almost to the point of pain, but it felt so good combined with what his tongue was doing. Her inner walls gripped his hard length before she slowly began to rock her hips, her little bud beginning to get stimulated again with every brush against him.

She watched him move his mouth to her other breast and wrap his hand around the one his lips had just released, squeezing hard as his teeth pulled at her nipple. She stroked his head as she tilted her head back, her hips beginning to speed up a bit as she moaned lightly.

Sesshomaru gave her breast one last lick before he moved up to kiss her lips. He felt her wrap one arm around his neck and hold his head with other as her hips continued to move against his. He wound one arm around her back and stroked and squeezed a breast as they brushed against his chest with her movements.

A few moments later he abandoned her breast to hold her to him as he lay back down, their lips never parting. As they settled his miko continued to thrust her hips up and down, occasionally rolling them, wringing a groan from deep within his chest. He began to move his hips, thrusting them in time with hers since he was unable to remain still.

Kagome pulled her lips away and panted for air as she lay her head beside his, her hips beginning to move furiously as the tense arousal inside her intensified. She moaned and gasped as she squeezed her eyes shut. She then sat up and held his shoulders as she rocked and ground against his thrusting hips. She threw her head back, her lips parted as she panted and cried out, her hips moving furiously toward her release.

Large hands gripped her hips then slid up and grasped her breasts, stroking and squeezing them hard enough to slightly puncture the skin and cause her to cry out loudly as her release swept over her.

Sesshomaru held his miko as she collapsed, shuddering against him then rolled them until her back was against the cool silk covering the wooden floor. He moved his face against hers and was pleased when her lips searched for his. He captured them in a hard kiss as he grasped a breast and continued to thrust into her wet throbbing body.

His thrusts were hard and fast as he worked toward his own release and to bring back her arousal as well as her fire, which had once again lowered as her body relaxed. He felt her wrap her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, the movement spreading her open and allowing him to slide deeper into her.

Her lover groaned into her mouth before abruptly moving to nip and suck at her neck. She tilted her head and stretched her neck to give him better access as she licked her lips and held on to him as she jerked with his hard and quick movements. She moaned and arched her back as he suddenly slowed his pace and began to roll his hips, grinding against her. She let her legs slide away and spread them, and instantly realized that made his movements feel ten times better.

Kagome gripped his shoulder, her talons digging into his skin, and grasped her free breast with her other hand, crying out as her arousal began to rise higher. She opened her eyes, not remembering when she closed them, and watched him lever himself up with one hand and grab her leg just below the knee and push it back, keeping her spread open as he continued his thrusts. She wreathed and cried out as he began to go slow then fast and slow again in a maddening rhythm that had her grasping at the silk beneath her.

Sesshomaru watch his miko's back arch, her eyes rolling into the back of her head just before they closed, her mouth wide open as she cried out her release. He quickened his pace to prolong her release, listening as she gasped, obviously no longer able to cry out.

He slowed his pace, thrusting slowly as her body relaxed, resting back on the silk as she struggled for air. Once he had deemed her recovered enough he pulled out and turned her over onto her stomach, deciding it was time to finish their mating. They could continue after she was unquestioningly his.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru move between her legs then lift her hips up and arrange her knees so that her bottom was in the air. She took a breath and pushed up so she was on her hands and knees. She looked back over her should as she felt him sweep her hair off to one side and saw his glowing red eyes looking back at her before he covered her with his body and captured her lips.

Her alpha pressed against her, his arousal still hot and hard against her soft skin, and grasped one of her breasts as he rolled his hips, grinding himself against her. She felt him move his hips away and the next thing she knew he was slipping inside her with a single thrust. She tore her lips away from his and cried out at the new angle and gasped as her arousal ignited all over again.

The youkai lord and his beast released a deep growl before he steadied himself with one hand against the silk beneath them, gripped his miko's hip with one hand, claws digging into her skin, and started humping her rapidly with short thrusts. He watched her fire practically explode out of her and listened as she cried out and moaned, trying to move against him but he held her fast with his tight grip.

His miko was clever though, even in her highly aroused state. He watched through narrowed eyes as she gradually moved her knees outward until her legs were spread to her liking, her musical cries increasing in pitch as she threw her head back or dropped it as her pleasure increased. He leaned forward slightly and grasped her breasts, squeezing them as his quick movements jerked her body.

Kagome gripped the silk beneath her hands, moans flowing from her as she let her alpha know how much she enjoyed his actions. She squeezed her eyes shut and she gasped between moans. She dropped down to lean on her forearms, her head dropping as she felt him grasp her hips and unbelievably increase his already rapid pace.

She cried out breathlessly and peeled her eyes open to see his muscled thighs flexing and his heavy balls swaying with his quick thrusts. She arched her back and closed her eyes in pleasure as she tilted her head back, the sound of their skin slapping together stoking the fire of her arousal higher.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and bared his fangs, tossing his head back as his own arousal spiraled inside him, his youki building, causing his body to glow a bloody red.

As he listened to his phoenix miko's cries come quicker he leaned forward, bracing one hand against the silk and wrapping his free arm around her waist as he sank his fangs into the space between her shoulder and neck. She screamed her release and pain, the heat of her fire intensifying, pushing him into his own release as he poured his youki into her body.

After a short time he stopped the flow of his youki and pulled his fangs away, licking away the blood as his thrusts slowed into long hard thrusts. She jerked forward at each of his thrusts but her body shuddered and convulsed as she continued to ride out her release.

Kagome panted for air and went completely boneless. She felt her mate, for she knew after the bite and the youki that entered her body that that's exactly what he was, lay her down and turn her on her side and settle behind her, never breaking their connection.

She shivered and felt herself clenching around him. She wanted him to start thrusting again. She wanted to feel that pleasurable high all over again, but she couldn't deny she was tired. She knew he was eager to continue as well, but she could also tell he was being patient.

She closed her eyes with a sigh and smiled as she felt him tracing the flame marking on her hip, then she blinked her eyes open as she reviewed her previous thought. _How did I know he's eager and patient?_

Sesshomaru nuzzled his mates head as he sensed her confusion. It wasn't hard to understand where it came from. He looked at her neck in the space above where he had bitten her and saw a magenta crescent moon on her neck the same size as the one on his forehead.

"My youki has created my mating mark on you, but it also serves as a connection between us. Allowing us to sense each other's emotions and feelings." He informed her.

"What does it look like?" Kagome asked curiously.

"It is a crescent moon the same size as mine but the color of my markings." He answered quietly.

 _Hmmm...I wonder if I can give him a mating mark as well_. She wondered thoughtfully, and listened as her Lady told her she could and explained how.

Kagome nodded and sat up and pulled away from him, mourning the loss of the feel of him inside her, and shifted into her miniature true form. She carefully stepped toward him on her talons and spread her wings, brushing his bare chest before she quickly nipped the side of his neck.

Sesshomaru jerked at the attack on such a sensitive area, but remained where he lay since he trusted her and sensed her determination. He watched as a single tear appeared in one of her eyes, but this one was red. A quick sniff as she leaned over his neck told him it was blood just as it dropped. He felt it splash against his neck, a barely there feeling, on the wound she had created, then watched her lean back and listened as she sang a short happy melody, sensing her satisfaction.

Kagome shifted back and gazed at the burning sapphire blue sun on his neck.

"Now you have a mating mark." She told him as she stroked the sun. "It will tie you to me not just as a mate but as my life companion. It will allow you to live as long as I will, making you immortal so I'll never be left alone."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed, and he sat up and kissed her intensely, pleased that they now had such a connection.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **Rebirth of the Phoenix Priestess  
** _ **VII:**_ _Volatile Confrontations_

The Inu group had been without Kagome for a month now and most of them were feeling it. It had only taken a little over a week for Miroku and Sango to begin to miss Kagome and the life she brought to the group. It didn't help that they had no luck in finding Shippo. His absence just highlighted Kagome's, and it looked like Inuyasha didn't even care that they hadn't found him or heard anything about him.

Everything was so quiet now, no one talked anymore if only to make it seem like time was passing faster. Neither of them expected Kikyou to talk. She just didn't give off that vibe and they really didn't want to talk to her.

They couldn't help thinking that in a way she had taken Kagome's place in the group, and not in a good way. She did none of the things Kagome used to do. There was no going to villages to make money and listen for leads, no making meals and making sure everyone was well fed, and no making sure they had slept long enough to be effective in battle.

It also hadn't escaped their notice that they had found no jewel shards. Despite the youkai they had fought in the past weeks, some stronger than others and yet no shards. It was an assumption that Kikyou couldn't sense them since those strong youkai hadn't put themselves back together like they would if they had a jewel shard. Despite the fact that she had complained about Kagome's inability to find jewel shards right alongside Inuyasha, they were beginning to wonder if she could sense them at all.

They also hadn't heard anything from Naraku nor could they find any trace of him. They realized the irony of the fact that they had thought Kagome was slowing them down on their hunt for the kumo, and here they were without her for a month now and they seemed to be worse off.

Inuyasha had also been missing Kagome. He had become used to her talking all the time and keeping the silence away, and making him eat at every meal. Not that he really had to be forced. The food she had brought from her time was good, especially the ramen. He missed her checking him over after fights to see if he was okay and take care of his wounds, and her riding on his back when they needed to travel fast.

Kikyou did none of those things. She only talked when she wanted something or was letting him know she was going somewhere, and she barely did that. She didn't seem to care if he ate or not since she didn't have to, and if she cared about any injury he got during a fight she never said anything or showed concern. And with her soul collectors she didn't need him to help her get around.

Then there were the personal things between them; their relationship. As far as he could tell there barely was one. They didn't really touch in front of the others. The closest they got was walking and sitting side by side.

They hadn't kissed in weeks and they obviously hadn't done more than that in that time. That was something that he didn't like. They hadn't gone beyond kissing and touching when she was alive and since she had been brought back they hadn't done much more than kiss, and simple light kissing at that.

He had hoped that once they were traveling together and he didn't have to sneak off to see her they could do more. He had wanted hand holding, something Kagome had occasionally done with him and felt nice, passionate kisses, and sex. He didn't care that she wasn't exactly alive. She could still feel and return his affection, but none of that was happening and he couldn't understand why.

It all made him wonder what things would be like when she was alive again. She would need to eat then and she wouldn't have soul collectors to help her since she wouldn't need them, but it was hard to say if her personality would change. Would she be interested in returning his affection then, when her body was warm and soft?

Of course none of that would matter if she wasn't alive, and it didn't look like that would happen.

The part of her soul that Kagome carried obviously wasn't returning to Kikyou since it hadn't yet, and Kikyou had yet to lead them to any jewel shards. That had brought back his thoughts on if she could sense them or not multiple times, but it was very much looking like she couldn't sense them.

It was looking more and more like Kagome had been killed for nothing, and that thought along with his missing her was making him feel guilty and regretful.

Kagome hadn't deserved to die, and she had been killed because he wanted to be with Kikyou. And now he was unsure if he still wanted her now that he was getting a sample of what life with her would be. Not to mention he hadn't known he would miss Kagome as much as he did.

He was even thinking ahead to his ningen night. Kagome usually stayed with him the whole night, reassuring him with her presence. He wasn't at all sure Kikyou would do that. He thought she might even use that time to her advantage to go off somewhere. Something she had been doing occasionally without an explanation.

He knew Miroku and Sango would be there with him, but he had noticed tension in them. He wasn't sure but he thought they might be missing Kagome as well. He definitely knew they weren't happy with Kikyou's presence.

There was tension in his pack, something that hadn't been there with Kagome's presence. He didn't like it. Not one bit. If it kept building he worried that they might leave, and he would lose his pack. Then he would be alone again. He wasn't sure how to keep that from happening since Kagome couldn't be brought back.

That thought made him think of his bastard half-brother and his sword. He was getting desperate enough to ask, but he knew even if he had Kagome's body it was _way_ too late to bring her back.

oOo~RPP~oOo

A few days later Inuyasha went off a ways away from where his pack was camped one evening after Kikyou had left to take on more souls. He sat on a boulder and looked out at the rolling plain before him as he tried to figure out how and when he could speak to Kikyou.

After his recent thoughts he had decided he needed to talk to Kikyou about what they were going to do next, if anything, since they couldn't just continue on like they were.

They weren't finding any jewel shards, Kikyou's soul was incomplete, and they hadn't come across any of Naraku's incarnations, let alone the kumo himself. His pack was still full of tension and all the members didn't get along. Sango was giving Kikyou dirty looks, and Miroku was looking at her in concern. He had no doubt that his houshi friend was concerned about their situation and not her health.

The looks they gave _him_ were irritated, unsettled, and concerned frowns. There was no doubt they wondered why Kikyou was there. She didn't do anything. When a youkai attacked she stood on the sidelines watching while they fought, and she had yet to point them toward any jewel shards.

Of course he had brought her into the pack in the first place because he wanted to be able to spend time with her, to be with her. At the time he had thought her addition would be great, another fighter. Unlike Kagome Kikyou was an excellent shot with her bow, she was powerful, experienced when it came to spiritual matters, and she could sense jewel shards.

At least, she had been able to when she was alive. He didn't know for a fact if she had ever sensed any jewel shards since her resurrection. He had just assumed she could since she had been the previous shikon miko.

It was understandable that they would look at him the way they did. He didn't like it, but he understood. He had brought her there, and even though they didn't know it, he was responsible for why Kagome wasn't there, and ultimately why none of them were getting closer to their revenge.

Now he didn't know what to do. They were traveling, but were at a standstill. Kagome was forever gone and Kikyou was there, just as he wanted, but she wasn't alive. She wasn't alive, wasn't being useful, didn't get along with the rest of his pack, and he wasn't sure he wanted her around anymore. Wasn't even sure if he wanted to be with her.

Kikyou walked slowly, her soul collectors following along behind her and at her sides, as she moved closer to her inu hanyou. With her soul collectors it hadn't taken her long to learn that he wasn't in camp with the others. Once her collectors returned she sent one of them to find him. Once it had the remainder led her to him.

When he came into view she wondered why he was out there so far from camp. The only time she could remember him leaving his camp like this was to come see her, and obviously that was no longer necessary. He also wasn't seeing another female, so she was curious as to why he was there.

She walked to him quietly, silently sending her soul collectors to stay back, and stopped next to him. She stared at him for a few long moments, seeing his thoughtful countenance, something she had been seeing a lot of.

"You have been preoccupied lately." She said. It was her way of wanting to know what was wrong with him.

Inuyasha held in a sigh. Now that Kikyou was there with him he found himself reluctant to talk to her, to even look at her, but he knew he had to.

"I was thinking about our situation. We haven't found any jewel shards, you don't have the rest of your soul, and we aren't closer to finding Naraku." He said.

Kikyou pursed her lips and looked away. He was right but that didn't mean she liked it. They of course hadn't found any shards since she couldn't sense them. She didn't think they had passed any by since they hadn't fought a youkai that could reform after its defeat, but she knew that meant little since ningen could possess the shards as well as different objects.

The rest of her soul still hadn't returned to her, and by this point she hadn't thought it would. Her soul collectors had been unsuccessful in finding her reincarnations body, so she was now sure that it had been returned to her time. That also assured her that the girl couldn't still be alive and walking around with the remainder of her soul. She still didn't think it had moved on to be reincarnated once again since she still had her portion. Unless it wouldn't reincarnate until it had her piece.

As for Naraku, they had yet to come across anything to do with the kumo. Including his numerous incarnations. She had thought that at least one of them would come across them, but so far none had confronted them.

Kikyou looked back to Inuyasha and saw him looking off into the distance with a frown and a despondent look in his eyes.

"Are you regretting your part in my reincarnations death?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes." Inuyasha answered bluntly. "It's looking more and more like Kagome was killed for nothing."

"Our plan was good and worked as it should have, but we could not have known the rest of my soul would not return to me or that my reincarnation would have hidden the shards she carried." She said reasonably. "Still, it is good that she is gone since she did belong here."

Not to mention her reincarnation was no longer around to interfere in her relationship with Inuyasha. The girl hadn't said anything to them or shown any hurt feelings at her presence in the group, but she knew the girl had been hiding her feelings for him. And she didn't want Inuyasha thinking he had to choose between them or that he had a choice at all.

"We could've sent her away; sealed the well so she couldn't return. You had the power to do that." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"I did have that power, but as I said before we could not have known we would not get what we needed. Sending her away instead of killing her would not have given me the rest of my soul, and she would not have handed over the jewel shards willingly." Kikyou said.

Inuyasha sighed, knowing she was right but still not liking it.

"Well, what're we supposed to do now?" He asked gruffly. "Getting Kagome's soul and the jewel shards was our means of bringing you back to life." He said reluctantly. "How's that supposed to happen now? Can it even happen anymore?"

"I did not consider any other way since getting the rest of my soul and the jewel shards to complete the jewel, and make the wish would have been a sure way of bringing me back to life without any side effects." She said. "I can try to find another way, but it will take time."

Inuyasha nodded then sighed. "I want to talk about us."

"What about us?" Kikyou asked.

"I wonder if you really want to be with me." He said with a shrug.

"How can you think such a thing, especially since I am here with you and have been since I joined the group?"

"Because you don't act like it." He replied and watched her frown. "You don't seem to want to touch me. Our relationship was passionate when you were alive, but now that we're together you're not showing any interest in getting that passion back."

"You don't seem to care if I eat, if I'm injured, and you aren't trying to fit into my pack. Sango and Miroku didn't mind when I brought you into the pack, but now I can tell they're upset with your presence. You don't speak to them, you don't fight with us when youkai attack, and I'm sure they've noticed that you haven't lead us to any jewel shards." He continued.

"Beyond that they've noticed your lack of attention to me. They know you're here to be with me, but you don't act any differently than them besides walking next to me when we travel. This's caused tension in the pack, and I'm worried. You show no interest in having a real relationship with me, and Sango and Miroku are distant with me. I just don't want to lose my pack." He finished.

Inuyasha didn't bother mentioning his own conflicted feelings about whether or not he wanted to be with her. He hadn't exactly thought of his own feelings for her yet, so he wasn't sure if he just needed the things he said she hadn't been doing or if his feelings for her were fading.

Kikyou looked away yet again and considered his words. A lot of what he said was true. She was guilty of those things. She didn't help in fights because she didn't think she needed to. They had no trouble and they were used to fighting together. Her helping could actually hinder them.

And she didn't necessarily care if he ate. He was old enough to manage himself if he was hungry, and since she didn't need to eat she didn't think about it. She didn't show concern when he was hurt because she knew he would heal. There was nothing she could do that would speed up his own healing process.

She didn't rush to him for intimacy and affection because she didn't feel the need for any. Now that she was thinking about it she imagined it wouldn't feel all that great since her body was nothing but clay and dirt. She could feel the emotion but her body couldn't respond correctly even if she did want such things.

Kikyou suppressed a sigh. She did love Inuyasha, but she still had her feelings of hate for him. She was also different then she was when she lived. It could be a combination of the two that made her distant from him and anything to do with his pack. She didn't know if the others really thought the things Inuyasha said they did, but she had noticed their tension and the looks they aimed her way.

"I do want to be with you. You are right that I do not do a lot of things, but most of it is because I do not think I need to." She said honestly. "I think you are old enough to make sure you feed yourself, and I do not worry for you when you are injured because I know you heal better without my interference. If your injuries were worse I would have stepped in."

"I do not bother trying to fit in because even though the others did not seem to have a problem with me, I do not have anything in common with them. We have nothing to talk about. And I stay out of the fighting since I figured I would be in the way. You all are used to fighting together as a group and I did not wish to ruin any coordination you had."

"As for our relationship, you are right about there being no passion. That is because I feel none and do not feel the need for intimacy. I am dead Inuyasha. My body is made of dirt and clay, and I imagine anything we try would not feel as it should because of that." She finished.

Kikyou didn't feel the need to inform him about her feelings of love and hate for him. She knew he wouldn't like it. Part of her wanted to tell him just to hurt him, but she resisted the temptation.

Inuyasha accepted her words silently, feeling that they were truthful, but there was still the matter of his conflicted feelings toward her. He was going to have to figure them out before anything happened between them, including getting her a flesh and blood body.

Both of them were so caught up in their talk and their own thoughts and feelings, that they didn't notice the Saimyōshō lingering nearby, listening to every word they said.

oOo~RPP~oOo

A few days had passed since Inuyasha and Kikyou's private talk and though an outsider wouldn't know anything had happened Sango and Miroku could easily tell that something had in fact happened that they were unaware of.

The couple still walked side by side but they no longer stood as close. They no longer sat close together in the evenings after they made camp, and didn't seem to go off together before everyone went to sleep. They had never talked much, especially Kikyou, but now there was always silence. Neither Sango nor Miroku could tell if it was awkward, but it was there none the less.

Miroku wasn't entirely sure but it appeared to him that it was Inuyasha putting up the distance between him and Kikyou, and he couldn't help wondering why. After all, he had brought her into the group, obviously as his chosen love interest, so why distance himself now? Was he having second thoughts about the relationship? If he was then why?

Nothing had happened as far as he knew, but then something had obviously happened for Inuyasha to be acting the way he was with the woman he supposedly loved.

Miroku looked over to Sango speculatively as they walked, and she returned the look with an uncertain one of her own before she returned her gaze forward to Inuyasha and Kikyou.

She didn't know what was going on between them, but she knew she wasn't going to get involved in it. It was their relationship and it was up to them to work out. They were probably just fighting over something, and that had nothing to do with her or Miroku.

Besides, she didn't like Kikyou and wanted nothing to do with her. Kagome may have chosen to no longer travel with them and had made it clear that she didn't mind Kikyou being with Inuyasha, but she had clearly made Kagome's life difficult when she was first brought back to life and she hadn't done anything to make up for it.

As far as Sango was concerned Kikyou likely thought she didn't need to make up for it, especially with Kagome no longer around, and felt no need to make herself agreeable and friendly with neither her nor Miroku.

And now Kikyou's presence was an irritation since she appeared to be useless. She wasn't helping them fight when youkai's attacked, not even from the sidelines, and she hadn't lead them to a jewel shared yet. It was as if she was there solely for Inuyasha's pleasure, and now even that was uncertain.

Miroku glanced to the sky, and noticed the sun was beginning to set.

"Inuyasha. We should begin looking for a place to camp." He suggested.

Before Inuyasha could react to his words they saw a child walking on the road ahead of them carrying a naginata that was much taller than him.

Only a few seconds passed before Inuyasha tensed and drew his Tessaiga.

"It's Hakudoshi!" He yelled as he watched the child walk casually toward them.

At his words the rest readied their weapons, their eyes flickering all over, anxious not to be caught off guard by a surprise attack from Naraku.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked loudly, stepping forward as Hakudoshi grew close enough for everyone to see clearly.

"What? I can't come for a visit? Didn't any of you miss me?" He said teasingly in his child like voice as he moved closer before coming to a halt.

"Don't play games!" Inuyasha snapped. "We don't want to deal with that. Either say something or get fighting."

"You're missing someone." Hakudoshi stated casually after looking at each of them, even Kirara. "Where's the miko Kagome?"

"She's not traveling with us anymore." Sango answered slowly, hesitant to say anything.

"She's traveling on her own then." He said as he looked to her. "I haven't seen her and I've been traveling around quite a bit lately."

"She's at home. Well out of yours and Naraku's reach." She said with a frown.

"She certainly is out of our reach." He said as he nodded slowly. He paused as he once again looked at each of them, lingering on Inuyasha and Kikyou, before he returned his gaze to Sango. "You must've been mistaken because to my knowledge the miko is _not_ at home."

Miroku frowned at his words. He could sense that something was not right. He had been involved in many fights and knew very well how they started. Although this child incarnation of Naraku had a weapon he clearly wasn't looking for a fight. He appeared to be there for another reason, and he had a bad feeling of what that could be.

"What do you mean? How do you know Kagome is not home?" He asked as he stepped forward. He wasn't one to believe an incarnation of Naraku, but he wanted to understand what the child meant. Especially with what he was sensing.

"I _mean_ she is not at home as some of you believe." Hakudoshi said with a smirk.

Sango frowned. _Some_. She repeated. What did he mean only some of them believed it? If Kagome wasn't at home where else could she be?

She supposed it was possible that Kagome had come back through the well without them knowing and was traveling on her own. That would be reckless and dangerous of her since Kagome wasn't the best fighter, and she always stood out with the clothes she wore.

She shook her head slightly. She shouldn't be listening to him anyway. He wasn't to be trusted, being an incarnation of Naraku. Kagome was safe at home.

"The miko Kagome is in fact dead, has been for some time." Hakudoshi said casually. "She didn't just die; she was killed." He added, and watched Inuyasha stiffen. "Would you like to know who killed her?" He asked in a pleasant tone.

Everyone remained silent; not believing him, but wanting to hear what he had to say anyway.

"Two of your own did it. Inuyasha and Kikyou are responsible. They killed her." He revealed. "All for her soul and the jewel shards she carried." He added.

"Naraku wanted her dead, but then he wants all of you dead and out of his way. Those two on the other hand wanted her dead for her soul and to take possession of the jewel shards, and all so they could wish Kikyou back to life." He explained nonchalantly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He wondered how the kid knew about that. He had made sure they were alone when Kagome walked toward them that day. He hadn't wanted _anyone_ to know. And if the kid knew then Naraku surely did. There was no way he didn't. This whole encounter was probably his idea.

Kikyou looked from Hakudoshi to Inuyasha and nearly groaned at his reaction. It was possible to deny the kids words, but only if Inuyasha could pull himself together and stop reacting.

Hakudoshi gestured up to the youkai wasps that had flown out of the nearby trees and hovered above him.

"Next time you should be more careful about where you have your _private_ conversations." He said with a smirk.

Hakudoshi giggled before he laughed outright and floated off in his barrier, disappearing into the distance and leaving them to deal with the information he had relayed.

Sango and Miroku were shocked. Sango didn't believe it, and Miroku didn't want to but he began to think.

He wondered if this was why Shippo had left. _Could he sense the truth somehow?_ Inuyasha had said he couldn't get through the well and they had just assumed it had been sealed, that Kagome had sealed it somehow, but Miroku had never gone to check and see what kind of seal it was. It also hadn't occurred to him to check and see if he could undo the seal so Inuyasha could go to Kagome and talk to her.

They had just assumed she was done traveling with them and dealing with Naraku and jewel shards, and hadn't looked deeper into what they thought was her sudden desire to quit. It just showed how selfish they were. They had been fine with what they thought was her decision, happy even that she would be gone and that their travels wouldn't take nearly as long.

Could Kagome really have been dead all this time and they had been glad she was gone. Yes they were missing her now but at first they thought her absence was a good thing.

 _And her jewel shards?!_ He couldn't believe it hadn't occurred to him before then. What happened to the shards she had? If she had truly been done in their time then she would have left those behind.

Sango could see Miroku thinking and the look on his face was disturbed. It got her thinking even though she didn't want to believe it.

She really didn't want to believe it was true. She looked over to Inuyasha since Kikyou's face was as blank as ever. He wasn't looking at any of them, and his ears were pinned back to his head.

And he still hadn't denied the accusation.

She knew then that it was true. They had killed Kagome. She was dead, had been dead most likely since at least the day he claimed he couldn't get through the well. She wondered now if he had even tried, then realized that of course he didn't. He obviously knew Kagome was dead, so there would have been no need.

Sango remembered how she had been happy that Kagome had supposedly stayed in her time. How she thought things would fare better without her presence to delay them all the time, and not have to listen to her arguing with Inuyasha all the time.

 _Kami!_ She had even thought they would have a better chance at finding jewel shards quicker with Kikyou since she had experience and control of her spiritual powers.

How could she have been happy when Kagome was dead?! And Shippo?! He was still missing. Had he left because he knew? Or had he just left because he could sense that Inuyasha was guilty? Did he really leave on his own or was he dead too? She wouldn't have thought Inuyasha capable of killing Shippo, but she had never thought he could kill Kagome and look what happened.

She closed her eyes in grief and disgust. Not only was she disgusted at herself, for in learning the truth she could now see how her not wanting to hear Kagome arguing with Inuyasha and wanting to get at her revenge faster was all selfish, but she was disgusted that she had been traveling with two murderers.

She hugged Kirara to her and made a slight keening sound as she thought of Kagome's family. She had nearly been destroyed when her remaining family and village had been killed. How was Kagome's family dealing with her disappearance? Did they somehow know what had happened to her or did they think she was merely traveling with them as she had been since the beginning?

Miroku's mind skipped from considering what happened to Kagome's jewel shards to Kagome herself. How had she died? Was it quick? Did she suffer? Did she know what was happening, know who was killing her?!

Miroku looked over at Sango and watched as grief and disgust shifted her face. He looked over to Inuyasha and Kikyou. Kikyou was as cool and blank as always, staring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha on the other hand was looking everywhere but at one of them, even Kikyou was spared his gaze. His ears were pinned back, his arms crossed over his chest, and his posture stiff.

He gripped his staff and dropped his eyes to the ground and tried to think passed the chaos in his mind, but he was stuck on the fact that he had been traveling with murderers. Two who had murdered their friend.

It was honestly something he could see Kikyou doing. If the situation had been different that fact would have been reason to be glad Kagome had decided to stay home, but the situation wasn't different and that thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

Inuyasha he couldn't see killing Kagome, unless it was an accident. If his youkai blood took over and he killed her when he wasn't in his right mind, but if that had happened he would have reacted differently. He would have stayed away for days and days and his guilt would have been all over his face. He hadn't reacted that way at all. He hadn't _reacted_ at all as far as Miroku could tell.

"When did it happen?" He quietly asked Inuyasha as he looked back to him. He didn't bother asking _if_ he had did it. He knew Kikyou being the way she was wouldn't react to the accusation either way, but Inuyasha hadn't denied it. Hadn't gotten angry or anything. In fact, he and Sango had reacted more than him.

Inuyasha remained silent pressing his lips together as if that would keep the knowledge from escaping him. He hadn't denied what Naraku's brat had said. His guilt wouldn't allow it, but that didn't mean he had to say anything.

"I want answers!" Miroku yelled. "It is too late to deny it; your silence was answer enough. Now when did it happen?"

"The day she said she was comin' back." Inuyasha finally answered.

Kikyou closed her eyes at the fact that he couldn't keep his mouth shut, but Naraku had obviously heard them and made sure the others got the information so what was a few more details.

Both Miroku and Sango grimaced at the answer. Kagome had come back through the well to rejoin them only to be killed. He obviously couldn't have done it in her time without anyone knowing it was him.

"How did she die?" Miroku asked and listened as the hanyou sighed gustily.

"She was shot in the chest with an arrow." Inuyasha said, and Kikyou decided to speak up.

"She most likely drowned in her own blood." She added cruelly. After all, even though she was dead Kikyou still didn't like her reincarnation, especially since Inuyasha was feeling guilty over her death.

Miroku grimaced again. Kagome had obviously suffered. Still, he had his answer and now knew that it was actually Kikyou that had killed Kagome, but Inuyasha was obviously there since Kikyou wouldn't have known Kagome was drowning in her own blood unless Inuyasha told her.

"Kagome knew!" Sango cried out. "She knew who attacked her; who was killing her. She must have felt so betrayed and afraid."

"What happened to her body?" Miroku asked.

"She disappeared back to her time." Inuyasha replied.

Sango cried out and collapsed to the ground, imagining how Kagome's family would have reacted. Would her body have appeared in the well or in her home? Or would it have appeared in the same spot she died only in her time, perhaps out in the open?

Kagome had said she lived on a shrine and visitors regularly came. What if she had been discovered by some random person and they thought her family had done it? Especially if the arrow was still in her chest!

What did her family think? Finding her body without an explanation? She could only imagine the horror and grief.

Miroku thought that was at least some good news in all they had learned. At least her family would know and be able to bury her, but despite that he was more than a little skeptical. How did they know that was the truth? Did they see her body disappear or was it simply gone when they happened to come back to it?

He shook his head and held in a sigh. He wouldn't find out either way, so he moved on.

"And her jewel shards?" He asked next.

"She didn't have them on her. She must've left them in her time." Inuyasha guessed.

Miroku didn't know what to think about that. If that was true then it meant Naraku couldn't complete the jewel and make his wish. Unless he happened to live to her time and then resumed his hunt for the jewel shards.

It also meant Kikyou and Inuyasha couldn't wish on the jewel either. Did they realize it would have been a selfish wish and that the jewel would have remained, corrupted and there for someone else to wish on?

He closed his eyes as if to block out the truth. Their friend, innocent Kagome, had been killed for her soul and jewel shards.

Again he thought Kikyou more than capable, especially since she didn't like Kagome, but he couldn't believe Inuyasha had been a part of it. He had well and truly chosen Kikyou over Kagome to be willing to let her be killed, so the one he loved could have the rest of her soul and not interfere in what they wanted to do with the jewel.

He opened his eyes and walked over to Sango with only one thought in mind. They needed to get away. He couldn't stand to be around them, and he doubted Sango could either. He helped her to her feet, seeing that she was blinded by her tears and lost in grief, and looked to Kirara's tiny form.

"Please Kirara. Take us away from here." He begged the fire neko.

She released a soft meow and shifted to her larger form, and he helped Sango on before climbing on behind her.

"Where're you going?!" Inuyasha asked with a frown. He didn't want to believe they were leaving him; didn't want to believe his pack was falling apart around him.

Miroku ignored him and adjusted his staff so he could hold it and Sango comfortably.

"We are ready." He quietly told Kirara.

Kirara silently jumped up into the air and soared higher and higher into the sky before picking a direction, and flying off at top speed to keep Inuyasha from following them.

oOo~RPP~oOo

Kagome and Rin silently slipped into the heated water of the hot spring they had decided to bath in that evening. After relaxing in silence for some time Kagome grabbed the shampoo she had brought along and began to wash Rin's hair.

"How do you feel now that Sesshomaru and I are mated?" She asked softly as she scrubbed Rin's dark locks.

"I am happy." Rin said with a pleased sigh. "You and Sesshomaru-sama look and act happy, so that makes me happy. Sesshomaru-sama is my father, and now you are my mother. You both protect me, teach me, and make sure I eat and have clothing. I have never been more happy."

"I'm glad to hear that." Kagome said as she gently scrubbed her scalp. "How do you feel about Shippo?" She asked. She knew that although Rin was only ten she was mature for her age; her deaths had left their mark on her, so she felt this type of conversation was fine. She also wanted to know if Rin thought of Shippo as a brother because if she did than that would make his task harder.

"I like Shippo. I like him very much." Rin said with a smile as she moved her fingers through the water. "He is always fun to be around, and always brings a smile to my face. He does not mind playing with me no matter what I want to do."

"He does not mind me being around Sesshomaru-sama, and he is still willing to play even with him watching over me. I tried that with some village kids before, but when they saw Sesshomaru-sama watching they would get scared and run away." She said a little sadly. "Oh and I like seeing him as he really is. He is so pretty, and so very soft."

"Would you be upset if another girl decided she liked Shippo as well?" Kagome asked.

"No. We would be friends and I would hope the girl would want to be my friend as well." Rin answered.

"What if the girl didn't want to be your friend? What if she only wanted to be around Shippo, and have all his attention to herself?" She asked, and Rin was quiet for a while.

"I would be very unhappy." She said with a small frown. "Shippo is my friend, my best friend. I am always happy to see him and be near him. I would not like the girl coming and taking him from me."

"I do not think he would leave me. Shippo was always sad when our groups parted, but now that we travel together we do not have to worry about that anymore." Rin said happily.

"You're very right." Kagome said as she nodded. "You two won't be parted unless it's your decision to go your separate ways when you're older, but then again you two are pack now so maybe you won't go your own ways but decide you like someone else."

"I guess, but I do not think it will happen." Rin said. "I have been around boys my age that liked me, before they knew I traveled with Sesshomaru-sama, but I only wanted to play with them. I did not want to spend all my time with them." She said very seriously.

"They were ningen. Have you ever been around youkai your age?" Kagome asked.

"I saw some in the different places we traveled, but they were too scared to come near or did not like ningens or maybe both." Rin said with a slight shrug. "I still think I will only like Shippo." She added and Kagome nodded.

After they finished their bath they dressed and headed back to camp. On their way they were unexpectedly confronted by Kanna. She was standing in their path holding her mirror as usual.

Kagome placed her hand reassuringly on Rin's shoulder and summoned a protective barrier that easily sprang up around them. She wanted Rin protected from her fire just in case it got out of her control if she had to use it.

"What do you want?" She asked the child incarnation as she stepped forward, out of the barrier.

"I am here for Rin. Do not interfere." Kanna said quietly in her emotionless voice.

"You're not going anywhere near her." Kagome stated flat out.

"Then you will die for your interference." The quiet little girl stated.

Kanna shifted her mirror, angling it so Kagome could see her face in it, and watched as it began to glow. Kagome felt the unpleasantly familiar tug deep inside her, and blue instantly flooded her eyes just as quickly as her anger grew. She was so very _tired_ of beings trying to take her soul from her.

She let out a musical cry of pure rage and flung her hand out toward the child incarnate of Naraku. Blue white flames shot from her hand and instantly engulfed the little girl.

Kanna's white hair and kimono caught fire, and her mirror cracked then shattered under the heat of Kagome's intense fire. She let out a pain-filled sound between a scream and a shriek as she began to burn alive.

 _She doesn't seem to be able to show emotion, but she can express her pain if it's intense enough_. Kagome angrily supposed.

She stopped her fire when Kanna quieted and watched as she burned to ashes. She then calmly moved forward and purified the ashes to make sure she could not be brought back.

Kagome returned to Rin and released her from the protective barrier and they continued on toward camp. They only made it a few steps before their alpha arrived, demanding an explanation for hearing the sound of his mates anger and who the pain-filled scream belonged to.

oOo~RPP~oOo

Kagome sat on the grass in the shade of a tree, her legs bent at her side to keep her comfortable in her clothing. It was a nice day so she had decided to wear a full sapphire blue kimono with a white under kimono, decorated with large white feathers.

It was lunch time and she was watching Rin play in a small field of flowers next to the place they had stopped while Sesshomaru took Shippo to hunt. She looked over to Ah-Un basking in the sun, and Jaken sitting nearby watching Rin.

It was so quiet and peaceful, so different then when she traveled with Inuyasha. Before, she liked to talk to help pass the time, travel to villages to see what merchandise was for sale almost like she would if she were in her time shopping with friends at stores. There was always at least one attacking youkai a day at least. Sometimes there were more and they spent so much time fighting and tending wounds.

Beyond that she had spent so much time worrying and stressing. Worrying about Inuyasha at first because of her feelings for him, wondering if he felt the same for her since he would show affection and then take it away and go to Kikyou, and then as just a concerned friend with his turbulent relationship with Kikyou.

She had stressed about finding jewel shards with his constant complaints about her taking too long to sense them, stressed about her lack of training and how it was hindering their efforts against Naraku and other attacking youkai, and stressed over her education in her time. Trying to keep on top of it with how much time she was spending in the past and with Inuyasha always trying to pull her away from it, complaining it wasn't as important as finding jewel shards.

Not to mention stressing over all the arguing she and Inuyasha did on a daily basis over things that were really nothing of importance.

Things were definitely different now. She never fought with Sesshomaru and she had no doubt that if they disagreed they would talk about it like the adults they were. He never talked down to her or called her derogatory names. He called her by her name or a respectful title. Before, it had been 'miko' because that's what she was, and now he addressed her as 'mate' because that's what she now was. It was also a more intimate address.

She was no longer stressed and worried. She had the natural worry that came with caring for someone, but she didn't worry about Sesshomaru's safety since she knew he could take care of himself and wasn't prone to acting rashly.

They weren't constantly attacked since she was now keeping the jewel shards masked inside her body, and no one bothered their pack with Sesshomaru leading the way.

She also didn't have to stress about her education anymore. She could go through the well any time she wanted without having to worry about it suddenly closing and sealing her away from one time or the other. Sesshomaru had no problem making sure she had time to study and adjust their travels for when she needed to go back to her time.

Beyond that Kagome no longer felt the need to talk to pass time, and sometimes to fill the silence. She simply took time to think, read, or simply enjoy the scenery. Going to villages didn't interest her anymore either. She would not mind helping people, but she hadn't openly entered a ningen village since her rebirth and was unsure of what her reception would be.

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts as she sensed a dark presence headed toward their location. She closed her eyes to better focus on it and instantly realized it was Naraku, recognizing his aura after all the times she had encountered it.

 _I don't sense any jewel shards, so it must be a puppet._ She concluded.

She opened her eyes and trained them on Rin as she monitored his approach, and considered that he must be used to his enemies not being able to detect his approach with how casually he was moving.

 _This skill must be another benefit of my rebirth since before I was never able to sense him coming, whether it was really him or a puppet, unless he had jewel shards_. She thought idly.

As he got closer Kagome stood and adjusted the weapons in her white obi, then her kimono, and swept away any stray pieces of grass. She reminded herself that Naraku would not recognize her since she looked different, and according to Shippo and Sesshomaru her aura felt different, though there were nuances of what it used to feel like still there if one looked close enough.

 _Still, I doubt Naraku will be able to tell, just as Kagura and Kouga couldn't. Kagura probably reported that I was a bird youkai._ She thought as she shook her head. _He's most likely coming for Rin or myself, or maybe both of us_. She decided. She didn't know if he had chosen a time when Sesshomaru would be away or if it was just coincidence, but decided it didn't matter.

As she moved over to Jaken and Ah-Un Kagome wondered if Naraku was going to attempt to kidnap them, but decided whatever he planned also didn't matter since she wouldn't let it happen.

"Naraku is approaching. I'm sure it's a puppet but I could be wrong and it could actually be Naraku himself." She warned them. "We need to protect Rin. I want you to be close to her but not look like you're ready for a fight since I don't want him to know we're aware of him before he gets here." She added quickly and they nodded.

As they moved toward Rin Kagome veered off and placed herself between the rest of her pack and the direction Naraku was coming from. She pulled her battle fan from her obi and opened it before she casually began to wave it toward her face. She was calm and relaxed, but she wanted to appear like she had no idea he was coming.

Soon enough she sensed his presence arrive in the tree line behind her, and she closed her fan as she turned around to see his tall form covered in the white baboon pelt he seemed to favor.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, not bothering to ask who he was. One, she already knew, and two, it would give the appearance that she didn't care who he was.

"I am Naraku. You must be important to the Western Lord for him to trust you with the safety of his ward." He said.

"What do you want?" She asked again, ignoring his entire statement.

"You are no fun. Not entertaining at all." Naraku said almost in a pout. "The Lord of the West has been a thorn in my side for quite some time now, and I thought it was time I get rid of the only threat left to me." He explained.

"I had planned to just take the child but there is no reason I cannot take you both. It is sure to get the youkai lord to come running in all haste." He added almost thoughtfully.

"That's not happening. You should leave while you still can." She said, though she knew he wouldn't.

"What good would that do me?" He asked before his poisonous purple black miasma burst from him and began to cover the area like a tidal wave.

Kagome quickly threw up a purifying barrier around her pack to protect them from the miasma. Then she put up a smaller barrier around herself to protect her from the poisonous gas and waited for his next move.

 _Is his miasma like the gases in my time? The kind that can explode when fire comes into contact with it?_ She wondered as she waited. She blinked and decided it was time to find out. It was better than letting him know she had spiritual powers. She only hoped she didn't do too much damage to the area if it worked.

She silently modified the barrier around her pack to withstand fire then snapped her fan open. She let her fire surround her hand and fan before she swung in the puppets direction, sending out a wave of blue fire. Instantly there was an explosion of oddly red fire that began to spread along the poisonous gas, exploding whenever it reached a particularly dense area.

Kagome heard Rin scream in fear, but knew she was protected by the barrier she had placed. Instead she remained focused on Naraku's dark presence until it suddenly fizzled down to nothing.

Now all she had to do was purify the remaining gas so her fire had nothing left to burn. She once again adjusted the barrier around her pack to make sure the youkai would be protected from her spiritual power. She then allowed her reiki to surround her before once again waving her fan, spreading her reiki outward into the fire, and watched as it purified the miasma, allowing the fire to stop.

She was pleased and surprised that there was no damage done to the area. She then made sure Naraku's dark presence was truly gone from the area then released her barriers, freeing her pack.

She moved over to the burnt remains of the puppet as she stored away her fan, and looked over as Sesshomaru and Shippo came running. She watched Shippo go to Rin after looking her way to make sure she was okay. She smiled in approval, glad that her kit was concerned for her safety but that he went to the one he hoped would be his future mate.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru as he walked to her, watching his eyes scan her body for injuries. When satisfaction flashed briefly at finding none she took that as her cue to fill him in on what happened.

"So Naraku sent a puppet here. I don't know if he knew you were away or not, but he said he wanted to get rid of the only threat left to him. He was planning on just taking Rin but decided he would take me as well. He thought I was important to you since you left Rin in my care." She explained.

"He released his miasma and I put barriers around us before using my fire to cause an explosion I hoped would destroy the puppet. Thankfully it worked and I purified the remaining miasma to stop the fire. This is all that was left of the puppet." She finished as she gestured down to the burnt remains.

"Hnn. It seems it is time to get rid of him." Sesshomaru stated simply, and Kagome nodded calmly.

Neither of them were happy that Naraku had shown his face and attempted to capture the females of the pack. It was quickly decide that they would go after Naraku since he was making a point to target Sesshomaru and their pack.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **Rebirth of the Phoenix Priestess  
** _ **VIII:**_ _Resolutions_

Miroku held in a sigh as he held Sango's trembling form close to him as Kirara flew. He still couldn't believe all they had just learned. Kagome was gone, dead. She had been killed, _murdered_ , and they had been traveling with her murders.

Inuyasha and Kikyou had murdered her. Inuyasha may not have struck the killing blow but he had stood by idly and watched Kikyou do it, and callously checked and confirmed that Kagome was dying and wouldn't live.

Kagome had drowned in her own blood. He couldn't imagine a worse way to die for someone like her. For a long time he had thought his death would be from his wind tunnel, meaning it would be quick and hopefully painless, or from battle which he also hoped would be quick and relatively painless. Kagome on the other hand, for her to die in such a way. It hadn't been quick or painless. She must have been so scared.

And they had been ignorant of it, and even happy she wouldn't be around. She'd been selfishly torn away from life, and they had been more concerned with their peace and revenge.

Miroku sighed as he closed his eyes and let the wind try to blow his thoughts away. It didn't work but he was glad to be away from Inuyasha and Kikyou. He'd only tolerated Kikyou's presence because he thought she could sense jewel shards and would be another fighter, but it turns out she couldn't sense the shards since they hadn't found any and she barely fought, and that was when she _decided_ to actually help.

And Inuyasha. He just couldn't stand to be anywhere near him. He'd made it clear he wanted and _had_ chosen Kikyou, but he at least thought Inuyasha considered Kagome to be a friend after all she had done for him.

It was now glaringly obvious that he hadn't even thought of her as that for him to plan out her death and watch her dying. Maybe he wasn't giving Inuyasha enough credit; maybe he really did care about Kagome. Kagome knew him best and was always able to tell what he was feeling even when he was saying something different, but he wasn't Kagome and he wasn't feeling charitable.

He was not going to look deeper into Inuyasha's feelings and motives, because ultimately they didn't matter. He had been a part of her death. He hadn't cared about what Kagome felt or wanted when he and Kikyou made their plans. He hadn't cared about the many repercussions of his decision.

He hadn't care about Kagome's family, a family he had met and been welcomed into, hadn't cared about Shippo's feelings, hadn't cared about Keade's feelings, or his and Sango's. But then again it shouldn't be surprising since Inuyasha was always rushing into situations without considering the consequences of his actions.

Miroku opened his eyes and looked around. He realized they were close to Edo, and decided they needed to go there. They needed to let Keade know what they had learned, and he wanted to check the well just to be sure.

"Can you take us to Edo Kirara? To Keade?" He asked the fire neko, who roared lowly and changed direction.

A short time later she was landing right outside the elder priestess' hut. He helped Sango dismount and Kirara returned to her smaller size and returned to Sango's arms before they entered.

Keade looked up and was alarmed at Sango's grief and Miroku's grim face. She looked behind them to see if Inuyasha and Kikyou would enter but they didn't.

"What is wrong? What has happened?" Keade asked as they sat down and watched as new tears began to stream from Sango's eyes as she held Kirara. She turned her concerned gaze toward Miroku as he sighed.

"One of Naraku's incarnations approached our group and informed us that Kagome wasn't at home like we believed, and that she had been killed by Inuyasha and Kikyou." He said gravely.

"Kikyou did not react, and Inuyasha did not deny the accusation. I demanded to know how Kagome died, and we eventually learned that she had been shot with an arrow and drowned in her blood before her body disappeared back to her time." He continued.

Miroku briefly considered that he shouldn't have told the older woman those details, but decided she must have heard worse in her life and seen worse in her role as priestess.

"I could not stand to stay around them anymore, not after learning they had murdered Kagome, and with Sango so distressed I asked Kirara to take us away. Once we were away I came out of my thoughts and realized we were close to the village, and decided we should come here and tell you what happened. I also wish to check the well just to be sure." He explained.

Keade listened in surprise. She had almost expected them not to learn with Kagome not interested in revealing herself to them, and definitely never expected them to learn the way they did. She honestly wasn't surprised at Kikyou's non reaction nor Inuyasha's initial silence, but she hadn't expected either one to talk of what they had done so easily.

She shook her head slowly in response to Miroku's words and her thoughts. She couldn't believe they had been so careless as to talk about what they had done to Kagome out in the open. She certainly didn't approve of what they had done, but one would think secrecy would take precedence over having a conversation about the deed.

"Do you think Kagome's family knows what happened to her?" Sango asked Keade softly.

"I believe they do." Keade said honestly since in actuality she knew Kagome had informed her family.

"It is a sad and disturbing thing that has been done to young Kagome. To be betrayed so by one she trusted and considered a friend." She said with a slow shake of her head. "Do ye have any news on Shippo's whereabouts?" She asked.

"We do not." Miroku answered as he shook his head. "We found no trace of him. It did not help that Inuyasha seemed glad that he was gone."

"What do the two of ye plan on doing next?" Keade asked after a period of silence.

Sango sniffled and looked from Keade to Miroku as she pet Kirara's soft fur.

"I think we should leave tomorrow. I don't want to chance having to see Inuyasha and Kikyou if they decide to come here." She said quietly and Miroku nodded.

"I think we should continue searching for Naraku since I still need to get rid of my wind tunnel, and I am sure Sango wants to avenge her family." He said.

"I do." Sango said with a nod. "So we'll head out tomorrow and continue our search without worrying about jewel shards this time. It's better than doing nothing."

Miroku nodded in return and stood up. "I am going to go check the well. I shall be back soon."

He watched them nod then left the hut and began to make his way to the well clearing, wondering morbidly where on his path his friend had met her end. When he arrived he stared at the well as if expecting Kagome to climb out. He sighed when nothing happened and moved forward and began focusing on the well.

He focused his spiritual energies on the well and discovered that, though he could sense the wells power a bit, it was in fact closed, and that it had never been sealed.

Miroku sighed heavily and began to make his way back to the village with the sure knowledge that Kagome was indeed gone.

"The well is closed, and it was never sealed." He said when he arrived, confirming what they had already known.

Sango closed her eyes in pain at the further confirmation, and Keade simply shook her head and remained silent.

They spent the rest of the day talking about Kagome, avoiding mention of Inuyasha and Kikyou, wondering if they should continue to look for Shippo even though they had no clues to his whereabouts, and how they should search for Naraku.

That night Sango and Miroku had a filling dinner and went to bed early. They woke early the next morning, had breakfast, and bid Keade a goodbye before they set out to continue their search for the evil hanyou.

oOo~RPP~oOo

Inuyasha watched as Kirara flew away with Sango and Miroku. The last living members of his pack.

They knew; they knew he and Kikyou had plotted to kill Kagome and had succeeded. They knew and they had left. They left him. His pack was no more. It had fallen apart because he had wanted to be with Kikyou.

And he was _still_ unsure if he even still wanted to be with her, so now his pack was gone and he was alone with her.

Inuyasha growled, unable to express his anger and hurt over what happened. How stupid was he to not have checked the area to make sure they were alone before they talked about what they did to Kagome?! He had made sure they were far enough from Sango and Miroku, but since there were no other ningens in the area he had been secure in their privacy.

He gripped the hilt of his sword with one hand, the other balled up in a fist, his ears alternating between going flat against his head and twitching agitatedly.

 _I hate this! Hate it, hate it, hate! Why didn't I check? Why did I even admit that I'd done? That it even happened? They wouldn't have believed Hakudoshi's words over mine. So stupid!_ He thought angrily, and growled again.

"Let's go!" He said in Kikyou's direction before he turned and began walking in the opposite direction that Kirara had flown in. He wanted to run instead of walk but Kikyou was with him, and though he wasn't sure he wanted her anymore she was still all he had now.

He pushed thoughts of Kagome's death and his broken pack from his mind, and instead focused on continuing the hunt for Naraku and the jewel shards.

Since they had no success in finding jewel shards since Kagome had been gone he decided to go where he knew for sure there were shards. He scented the air as they walked and a good time later he caught Kouga's scent and began to head in his direction.

"Kouga's near. We might as well get his jewel shards before Naraku does. That way we'll have jewel shards, and it might get Naraku to come to us." Inuyasha told Kikyou.

"Yes. That is a good idea, especially since we have heard nothing from Naraku in some time." Kikyou agreed.

When they reached the ookami they found him relaxing at the edge of a grassy plain with Ayame, and the normal members of his pack that usually follow him when he was away from the main pack.

Kouga blinked at them from his place next to his woman. He hadn't expected Inuyasha to come to him with Kagome not being there anymore despite her warning him.

 _Where's the rest of his pack?_ He wondered idly.

"What do you want?" He asked the pair.

"Give up your jewel shards." Inuyasha demanded, and Kouga raised an eyebrow.

"No. Kagome let me keep the shards, and I'm only returning them to her." He said, remembering what she had said about Kikyou not being able to sense them.

"Hand them over!" Kikyou demanded. "They do not belong to you, but to the Shikon Miko."

"You're not the Shikon Miko. Kagome is, and when _she_ asks for them I'll give them to her." Kouga replied. _She just confirmed what Kagome said. She should've been able to tell that I didn't have them_. He thought as he shook his head slightly.

"Where's Kagome anyway?" He asked, wondering what they would say.

"She went home." Kikyou answered before Inuyasha could. "She obviously decided she could not handle searching for the jewel shards and Naraku anymore."

Kouga raised an eyebrow as he noted Inuyasha's shiftiness. If he hadn't already known her words were a lie then Inuyasha's behavior would have let him know.

"Where are the others? Sango and Miroku?" He asked, deciding to satisfy his curiosity.

"Obviously they're not here, and that's all you need to know!" Inuyasha snapped, and Kouga raised his eyebrow again.

"I must have touched a nerve." He said with a smirk. He wondered if they had found out the truth or at least that the inu hanyou was responsible for Kagome's death. He couldn't see any other reason for their absence and Inuyasha getting bent out of shape at the mere question of where they were. But then again Inuyasha was an idiot and could have done something else to drive them away.

"Well since my curiosity is satisfied there's nothing else for you and your undead woman here, so you can leave." He told Inuyasha, and listened as he sputtered at the dismissal.

"I'm not going anywhere without the jewel shards." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Alright." Kouga said and stood. "I'll just make you leave."

Around him Ayame and the rest of his pack stood as well, ready for a fight.

Kouga wasted no time and sped toward Inuyasha, still fast regardless of not having the jewel shards anymore, and hit him in the face before he could grab his sword. Soon fists were flying and they were dodging claw swipes left and right.

As they fought everyone watched, but Ayame kept an eye on the undead priestess as well, which was a good thing as she saw her pull an arrow and lift her bow. Ayame refused to let her fire on her mate, and ran toward her, using her speed to get to her, before she broke the bow with her claws. She then backhanded Kikyou and sent her flying.

Inuyasha heard Kikyou's cry and abandoned his fight and ran to her.

"You need to go. Now." Kouga told Inuyasha once again as he joined Ayame.

Inuyasha looked around, and realized he has no choice. Kikyou no longer had a weapon and was hurt, and he couldn't leave her defenseless while he fought Kouga for his jewel shards.

So, he did the only thing he could. He picked her up and ran.

oOo~RPP~oOo

Early morning dawned and Sesshomaru greeted it by sending all of his pack, except his phoenix priestess, to his stronghold so the children would be safe while they were away. Today was the day Sesshomaru and Kagome were going to begin their hunt for Naraku. Where ever he was they were going to find him, no matter how long it took.

They decided to start by trying to find any trace of him. Sesshomaru would try and track his scent, and Kagome would try to find his aura.

Sesshomaru walked along a path he had traveled before, weaving through trees and high grass, delicately scent the air looking as normal and composed as he always did. Kagome had taken her miniature true form and flew high in the sky above him, her senses spread out, searching.

It was nearing afternoon and so far neither of them had any luck. Kagome had sensed many youkai, hanyou, and even a few ningen with spiritual powers, but no trace of the hanyou they were looking for. She hadn't even sensed a large part of the Shikon jewel.

She sighed internally as she flapped her wings and looked down. Her sharp eyes immediately found her mate, looking like a bright beacon in his white silk.

What they were doing wasn't working. Naraku was hiding himself well. They needed to try something else for the rest of the day. The question was, what could they try? Tracking him by his scent, aura, and the jewel shards wasn't working, and she doubted her mate hadn't tried to find him by his youki.

 _Is there something I can do as a phoenix?_ She wondered thoughtfully. After a few thoughtful moments an idea came to her, and she began to dive toward her mate. When she was close she pulled up sharply and glided to the ground where she shifted back to her ningen form.

"I have an idea on how to find Naraku, but I'm going to have to be careful and try to make the right adjustment to do it." Kagome said.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think I can find him by flame traveling." She answered. "I obviously don't want to appear right in front of him, so I'm going to try and appear in the area he's in instead."

His phoenix mate had said nothing about him accompanying her and he wasn't sure he wanted her going alone. Still, he knew she would have an easier time getting away if she were alone, and not have him trying to react instantly to danger.

"Alright." Sesshomaru said as he nodded. "Be careful." He added, trusting her to do what she was going to do.

Kagome nodded and shifted back into her miniature true form. She flapped her wings and jumped into the air, circling him as she focused her thoughts with her Lady's encouragement.

She focused her mind on Naraku. Picturing him, remembering his mannerisms, and his voice. Once she felt a lock on him, she consciously decided to appear not in front of him, next to him, or behind him, but in the general area of his location out of his sight.

Her fire engulfed her form and in the next moment she was appearing in the sky in a completely different area than she was before. Below her was a small shiro, still large in its own right, but small compared to those known in this time in history. As she gazed at it, she sensed a strong barrier, and she knew he was there in that building.

She flamed back to her mate and quickly took her ningen form.

"Naraku's inside a castle surrounded by a strong barrier." She said immediately, and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Take us there." He said.

Kagome took his hand and fire engulfed their forms and took them away. They appeared in a large grassy area just down a slight hill from the shiro and gazed at the structure. Kagome released her mates hand as she shrugged her bow from her shoulder, and pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back and notched it.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she looked to her mate.

Sesshomaru nodded and she lifted her bow, drew it back and fired her arrow. They watched it streak through the air, surrounded by the blue glow of her purity, and slam into the barrier before puncturing a hole in it. Her purity began to spread from the hole outward, purifying the barrier until it was gone.

The large panel siding slid open down the center, one going left and the other right, revealing a doorway. Out walked Naraku with Hakudoshi at his side, showing that he was clearly his last incarnation.

"So the little bird came to me, saving me the trouble of coming after her." Naraku stated amusingly.

Kagome said nothing and just looked between him and the child like incarnation.

"You made a mistake coming after what is mine." Sesshomaru said as he pulled his sword, Bakusagia, from the sheath at his waist. "You probably would have lived longer had you stayed away."

"Is that why you are here? To attempt to kill me?" Naraku said as he laughed. "Come then and try your best." He added before turning to Hakudoshi. "Subdue the little bird, and bring her to me." He ordered.

Sesshomaru looked to his mate and Kagome nodded before she walked away to give the both of them room to fight, her eyes keeping track of Hakudoshi as he walked toward her.

She knew she couldn't use her bow and arrows. That was for distance fighting, and her battle fan was out of the question. It just wouldn't work against the naginata Hakudoshi was clearly going to be using. That left her with her sai swords. It meant fighting him up close but she had been trained to do it.

When she first got the weapons she had no idea how to use them, but her alpha had known and took it upon himself to train her. Once they started she learned that her mate was a master of many weapons and that he just preferred the sword.

He had not taught her how to use her sai swords against a naginata in particular, but he had taught her to use them against a bo staff. Her Lady had even coached her on how to use them as if they were another set of talons, so she was fairly comfortable with the idea of using them against Naraku's last incarnation.

Kagome stopped and tossed her bow aside a fair distance so it would hopefully not be damaged in the coming fight, and pulled her sai swords from her obi sash.

Hakudoshi casually stood across from her, holding his weapon like he didn't plan on using it, so she stepped forward. Before she got too close a pale magenta barrier sprang up around him.

She stopped short and stared at the barrier before she put one of her swords away and brought out her flame whip. She flicked her wrist and the thin blue line of fire flew forward and smacked into the barrier with no effect.

"You can break my barrier." Hakudoshi said with a laugh.

Kagome pursed her lips and focused on the barrier, tuning out the sounds of Sesshomaru's fight, and spread her aura to see what she could find. What she found was a very strong barrier made out of youki similar to Naraku's.

It wasn't identical since she had the suspicion Naraku's was augmented by the Shikon jewel, but it was similar. Youki wouldn't work to break it, but then Hakudoshi probably thought she was a youkai.

Kagome decided to do what she always did to break barriers, though she would have to improvise since she couldn't use her bow and arrows.

She focused as she lifted her hand again and this time a glowing solid blue whip made of her reiki flew from her fingers and slammed into the barrier, ripping a split into it that caused the barrier to dissolve into nothing.

Hakudoshi jumped back in surprise and she ran forward, pulling her reiki back and pulling her sai sword into her hand.

He reacted quickly, taking his naginata into both hands and pointing it toward her, blade first, as he narrowed his eyes. He thrust it toward her head and she batted the blade aside with her right sword as she moved to her left, remembering from her training to dodge as well as block in case blocking didn't work.

He swung the end of his wooden shaft at her legs and she jumped over it. She thrust her left arm forward, her sharp sai blade aiming for his neck. However, Hakudoshi quickly rolled forward into a crouch and turned to her, his naginata at the ready, before he stood with a smirk and disappeared.

Kagome blinked and looked around, all her senses on alert. She finally spotted him on the other side of Sesshomaru's battle with Naraku, looking right at her and still smirking.

She realized then that he must have used a method similar to her flame travel. She had never seen him use the technique, but then she hadn't actually seen him herself in some time. When she did see him he was walking or floating away inside a barrier.

 _So he's transporting or teleporting himself_. She thought as she watched him. She knew from then on the fight would be an interesting test of her skills if nothing else.

She focused on the child incarnation and the area where she wanted to appear and vanished in a burst of flames. She reappeared right behind him and swung her right arm, aiming to slice through his neck with her sai sword, but he ducked and swung the shaft of his naginata backward as he spun around.

Kagome jumped over it and quickly blocked an overhead swing from his naginata with both her swords and pushed forward. He stumbled back slightly and one again teleported away before she could attack.

She spread her aura out, deciding to keep it that way so he was easier to find the next time he teleported, and looked around. She watched Sesshomaru gracefully slice through Naraku's tentacles with his sword, his green acid whip flying around him occasionally when Naraku tried to wrap them around him.

She finally spotted Hakudoshi on the roof of the shiro and instantly flamed to him. She found herself blocking a strike from him instinctively before her flames even cleared. She pushed his weapon aside and swung at him, which he blocked with the end of his wooden shaft then moved it in a circular motion that effectively pushed her hand and sword back.

He quickly stepped back and swung the naginata at her horizontally, blade first, and she quickly brought her left sword up and blocked it as she side stepped to her right. She thrust the sword in her right hand toward his chest, piercing the silk of his top before he turned to his right and spun backward, away from the sharp blade and once again teleported away.

Kagome huffed and focused on her senses and pictured him in her mind before she vanished in a quick burst of blue flames. She reappeared next to him, where they had originally begun, seemingly just as he reappeared and swung her sword at him.

This went on for some minutes. The sound of metal clashing with metal as they attacked with blades and blocked with blades. Thuds came as a secondary sound as Kagome's blades blocked and struck the wooden staff of Hakudoshi's weapon.

Hakudoshi swung his naginata horizontally and vertically, up and down, left and right, and spun it with a skill Kagome was irritated to see him have with a weapon nearly twice his size.

Kagome swung and spun her sai swords, blocking and thrusting with the blades as if they were an extension of her hands. She spun around, away from strikes she couldn't block, jump up and drop to the ground to avoid getting hit by the spinning pole and blade.

She knew this couldn't go on long. Sooner or later one of them would make a mistake and she was determined that it wouldn't be her. She needed to figure out how to finish him off.

Already she knew she wouldn't be able to land a blow with either of her swords, so that left her reiki and her fire. After a few moments thought she figured fire had worked on Kagura and Kanna, so why not Hakudoshi?

She just had to figure out how she was going to utilize her fire.

oOo~RPP~oOo

Miroku and Sango walked around the village, visiting stalls, and talking to and questioning people, looking for clues for the whereabouts of Naraku. They didn't asked after Naraku specifically since the villagers wouldn't have heard of him, but they asked after other things they had seen when he was near a village.

They asked if there had been a lot youkai around, if there were any strange smells, any unusual things happening. They were answered the same by all. That there was nothing at all wrong with or around their village. It was just the same as every other village. They even had a quiet Lord that lived in the area.

They eventually meandered out of the village, unsatisfied with the lack of information they had gained.

"Did you sense anything while we were in the village?" Sango asked.

"No. Not even a small spike of anything. There's just nothing to sense." Miroku answered and she sighed.

"What's are we going to do next?" Sango wondered as she pet Kirara. "Going from village to village isn't working, and we hadn't come across a single youkai, not even a low level one."

Miroku nodded and spread his senses once again.

"We should go to some of Naraku's previous locations." He suggested. "I doubt he would go back to any of them, but then again it would be just like him to do something we would not think he would."

Sango nodded and was about to reply when Miroku stopped mid stride and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she watched him.

"I can sense a fight in the distance in the direction where the villagers said the lord lives." Miroku said as he opened his eyes and looked at her in surprise. "Naraku is involved. It is his youki I sense."

"Are you serious?" Sango asked as her eyes widened.

"Yes. He is fighting someone strong, but I cannot tell who." He said.

"Then let's go." She said.

Kirara immediately transformed into her larger form and they hoped on and headed toward the fight, both of them wanting to be rid of the evil hanyou once and for all.

 **~oOo~oOo~**

A large crow winged its way over tree tops as its tiny passenger pondered the information they had recently learned.

Myouga had just come from spending a few days with Totosai and was still in disbelief over what he had related. He had been surprised to learn that Kagome was traveling with Sesshomaru, but was even more shocked to learn that she had been killed and reborn as a phoenix and the circumstances surrounding the event.

He was outraged that a son of the Inu no Taisho could fall so far and do such a thing, and that it was the younger son rather than the elder just sent him over the edge. Never had he thought Inuyasha would do such a thing, let alone to the one person who had cared so much for him and done even more for him. To betray her the way he did boggled the mind.

From what he understood Inuyasha hadn't dealt the fetal blow, but he had been a part of planning the occurrence and watched it happen.

Myouga wondered if Inuyasha thought keeping his hands clean would be different from doing the actual killing, or maybe he just couldn't bring himself to do it regardless of wanting it to happen.

In the end it didn't matter. Inuyasha did what he did and Kagome was a celestial being now because of it.

Now he was on his way to see Inuyasha. He wouldn't let on that he knew what happened, because Totosai related that Inuyasha most likely thought her dead and she wanted to keep it that way. He would ask questions and see what Inuyasha said. His answers and behavior would determine if the inu hanyou would ever see him again afterward.

He had been a loyal advisor to the Inu no Taisho and had transferred that loyalty to his sons, mostly the younger son. He had advised him when he needed it and whenever he sought him out, and put up with his brash and abusive behavior, but now he wondered if he deserved that loyalty.

Myouga shook his head as he spotted a pair of people walking along a dirt path through some trees. He never thought he would ever question whether Inuyasha was deserving of his loyalty.

As his transportation grew closer to the pair he recognized Inuyasha and the undead priestess he decided was worth killing a loyal friend for. He instructed the bird to fly lower then thanked him for the ride before he jumped.

He plummeted through the air but he controlled his descent enough to guide his body to land on Inuyasha's shoulder. Once he settled, unnoticed, he decided that although their relationship may change it was no reason not to enjoy a meal from him in the meantime.

Inuyasha suddenly smacked the side of his neck as he felt a familiar pinch. He pulled his hand away to confirm what he already knew.

"Myouga!" He growled as he looked at the tiny body lying in his palm.

"Inuyasha-sama! It is good to you." Myouga said, acting as usual to get the answers he sought.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked bluntly.

"To see you." Myouga answered. "I was visiting Totosai and he said he hadn't heard anything from you or about you, so I came to find you and see how you were."

"Here I am." He said obviously.

"Yes. You look fine and certainly taste well." Myouga said with a nod before he looked over to the undead woman.

"Greetings priestess Kikyou." He greeted her politely and watched her nod in return.

"Where are the others? Have they all decided to take a break?" He asked as he looked around unnecessarily before he watched Inuyasha look away with a quiet growl.

"They're following another lead." Inuyasha said.

Myouga frowned slightly, Inuyasha's body language making his words false, but he decided not to press.

"Well where's Kagome? She usually stays with you whenever the pack splits up." He said.

"She went home. She couldn't handle searching for Naraku and the jewel shards anymore." Kikyou answered, speaking up before Inuyasha could, giving the same excuse she had given to Kouga.

"That's unexpected." Myouga said as he blinked slowly. "She lasted the last few years. I wonder why suddenly stop."

Of course he knew the truth and he watched Inuyasha, taking in his silence and the fact that he wouldn't look at him. Obviously he had no plans to tell him the truth, so he supposed he had his answer.

He would not be seeing Inuyasha after this meeting. Already he was planning on trying to find Miroku and Sango to see why they weren't with Inuyasha, hoping to get the truth. Then he would search out Kagome. He was admittedly curious about her appearance with the description Totosai gave.

"She probably finally decided her life on her side of the well was more important to her." Inuyasha finally said.

Before Myouga could reply both Inuyasha and Kikyou looked off into the distance before looking at each other.

"Did you sense Naraku too?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. Along with another youki signature." Kikyou said and he nodded.

"It must be a fight from the sounds of it." Inuyasha said as his ears twitched, catching the sounds. "This could be our chance to get our revenge."

Kikyou nodded and they began to head that way to join the fight, and make sure Naraku actually died and stayed dead this time.

Myouga hung on to Inuyasha's clothes, and silently wondering why he was headed into the danger as well.

 **~oOo~oOo~**

Kagome once again blocked the wooden length of the naginata coming at her then ducked under the blade portion as it swung toward her face. She blinked and frowned internally as she felt a breeze from the blade passing over her.

 _That was too close for comfort. Time to get rid of that_. She decided. The weapon was partially made of wood, which was good as far as she was concerned.

She put one of her sai swords away and summoned her flame whip. She flicked it and carefully wrapped it around the wood, and increased the heat of the flame rapidly then watched as the smooth wood caught fire, and forced Hakudoshi to drop it.

She put her other sword away and quickly put up a barrier made of her reiki around the child incarnation. She willed it to keep him and his youki in and purify him if he tried to leave it.

She then lifted her hands and casually watched as they were surrounded in her blue fire. She looked back to Hakudoshi, seeing him flinch every time he touched the barrier then glare as he noticed her watching him. She stretched her arms, palms forward, and let streams of fire shot out, passing through the barrier, and surrounding him.

The two small groups of Inuyasha, Kikyou, Myouga, Sango, and Miroku arrived at roughly the same time from two different directions, to see Sesshomaru fighting Naraku. Off to the side of that fight at a slight distance they saw a female wielding blue fire killing Hakudoshi.

For that was the only explanation for what they were seeing. They could clearly see him inside a pale blue barrier, and the fire passing through the barrier and filling it, surrounding him. His childish voice filled the air with pained screams, but it clearly didn't affect the female controlling the fire as she continued to feed her fire into the barrier.

The screams stopped and the fire stopped flowing, but they all noticed the fire inside the barrier stayed.

Kagome stepped up to the barrier and lightly placed a hand on it, and willed it to shrink, snuffing out the fire and purifying anything it touched. Eventually the fire within the barrier was gone, and so was Hakudoshi aside from his ashes.

She felt fierce satisfaction at her success then turned her attention to her mates fight. She sensed his pride and pleasure at her accomplishment as she watched him slice through tentacles and gracefully avoid attacks.

His feelings pleased her. They were just another example of how good he was to her, that he would feel the way he did instead of being jealous or angry that she hadn't let him do all the fighting.

She pushed those thoughts aside as she took a calming breath, and glanced around to confirm what she had been sensing for a while. They had company and to her displeasure it was her former pack. She could only hope they didn't recognize her.

She turned her attention back to her mates fight. It seemed he wasn't making any headway. Naraku just continued to regenerate every time he slice off a tentacle. She thought about why that was. He'd always had that power as far as she could remember. At least he did from the first time she had seen him fight, but then he also had jewel shards to enhance his powers.

 _Is that the solution?_ Kagome thought as she blinked in surprise. _Take away the jewel shards he has and a large part of his abilities go with it_.

She nodded slightly to herself and focused on sensing the jewel shards. She had been sensing them the entire time they were there, but she hadn't tried to pinpoint their location. Now that she did she could see them glowing inside his chest, a large chunk that looked like it was nearly complete.

She then split her focus to the shards inside her body and realized her connection to the jewel was stronger with the shards being inside her. She figured it was because it had been with her since birth. More importantly it gave her a literal connection with the chunk of jewel inside Naraku.

She used that connection to purify Naraku's portion of the jewel, forcing him to expel the small glowing orb with a cry of pain, which instantly stopped his ability to regenerate.

Kagome instantly flame traveled to the jewel, grab it, and flash away so Naraku couldn't get it again. She appeared next to the bone eaters well and concentrated on hiding the jewel inside her body, combining it with the rest to keep anyone from trying to get it.

She then flashed back to the area of the fight, next to her bow, which she retrieved before heading for her mate. Still ignoring the company that was still standing in the areas they had stopped in when they arrived. Apparently too stunned to do whatever they had planned, if anything.

Each newly arrived group watched the happenings in the area. The fighting between the Western Lord and Naraku was intense, but they were all distracted by the unknown female. They watched as she looked around the area, noticing them and ignoring them, before focusing back on the fighting.

After a few moments they were all surprised to see Naraku's face shift into a pained grimace before he cried out and a light shot out of his chest. To their further surprise the female vanished in a burst of blue flames and reappeared closer to the fight, before she knelt down and picked something up and once again vanished in a burst of flames.

It was only moments before they saw her reappear, this time further from the fight, and pick up a bow and start walking toward the fight.

Kikyou suddenly gasped in realization at what had just happened. Naraku had stopped forming new tentacles after the light had come from his chest, which meant the light must have been the Shikon jewel. She didn't know why Naraku had released it, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that the female now had it.

"That woman has Naraku's portion of the jewel." She told Inuyasha. "The light that came out of his chest was the jewel and she picked it up."

"Ummhmm." Inuyasha hummed absently as he nodded, but he didn't understand why she cared. The jewel was no use to them with the pieces Kagome had unavailable to them.

"We need to get it." Kikyou said with a slight huff of irritation. "She cannot purify the jewel and we definitely do not want to chance Naraku getting his hands on it again, or worse, someone else altogether."

"Alright." Inuyasha said with a nod before he began to move toward the fight.

 _Who is she?_ He wondered curiously as he looked at the female. _Does she have some connection to the bastard? Maybe she's his mate._ He considered. He tried to catch her scent to see if that could be true, but Naraku's was overpowering all others.

Miroku frowned as he thought over what he just saw. The light from Naraku's chest, the female with the fire grabbing it and disappearing, and Naraku no longer regenerating. It must have been his portion of the jewel. It had to be.

"I think that female just took Naraku's portion of the jewel." He said as he turned to Sango, and she nodded.

"Do you think she's connected to Sesshomaru?" She asked. "He doesn't seem to mind her being close to the fight. And shouldn't be fighting as well?"

"She must be someone he knows since she seems comfortable being in his vicinity unlike others who would not get close for fear of what he would do to them." He answered. "And I wish we could fight but the only one to fight is Naraku himself, and he seems much weaker without the portion of the jewel he had. We would unfortunately be in the way at this point."

"You're right." Sango said with a sigh before she nodded toward the other arrivals. "What about them?"

Miroku looked over, and saw Inuyasha and Kikyou watching the fight.

"Ignore them. I am not interested in speaking to or even seeing either of them again. It is unfortunate that they happened to be here at the same time as us." He said.

Miroku watched Inuyasha moving forward, obviously intending to join the fight, and thought it was yet another example of his brash recklessness. If Naraku somehow got away because of his interference he was going to show Inuyasha a whole other side of his personality.

Kagome stood near her mate but made sure she wasn't in the way as he focused on Naraku. She kept an eye on him as well since he was glaring her way, and in case he tried anything unexpected, despite the loss of the jewel.

She watched her mate swing his sword and a green beam of light that appeared to have lightening in it suddenly rushed out of the blade and swept over Naraku.

"No!" Naraku cried out in denial but the end still came, his body dissolving as the attack engulfed him.

When the light cleared Kagome quickly moved forward and began to purify the remains that hadn't been dissolved, determined to make sure that he couldn't come back through a cast off piece of himself.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword as he watched his mate take care of Naraku's remains then turned around, finally acknowledging his mates old pack.

He supposed they had come because they realized Naraku was in the area and wanted the chance to fight. He didn't know why they hadn't joined in, but he was glad they hadn't. He would have been very displeased if their interference had caused the hanyou to escape.

He cut his eyes to the half-breed, seeing he was closer than all the rest, and narrowed them dangerously as he caught him eying his female.

Inuyasha approached the fighting, hand on the hilt of his sword, as he kept his eyes on the fight and the female. Now that he was closer, and away from Kikyou, he could see that the female was very beautiful. He was tempted to dismiss the thought just because she obviously had a connection to his bastard half-brother, but he could admit it to himself. She was even prettier than Kikyou.

Her hair was longer than Kikyou's and the color in her hair attracted his eyes. She was wearing a silver short kimono decorated with sapphire blue flaming suns, a black obi sash, thin feminine hakama that stained from silver into a royal blue from the knees down, and black boots covered her small feet. And he knew she was powerful. She had to be to defeat one of Naraku's incarnations on her own.

The combination had him attracted to her and he hadn't even seen her face or heard her voice. His youkai half was already trying to urge him to her. That had never happened with Kikyou. It was actually his ningen half that had wanted her so strongly and his youkai half just seemed to latch on out of loyalty after a time.

The only time his youkai half reacted when he wasn't out of control was with Kagome. He had never understood it. She was a miko but she hadn't been anywhere near as powerful as Kikyou. He figured it must have been because she was Kikyou's reincarnation, but he had never been quite sure about it.

He stopped walking and covered his eyes at the sudden bright light of his bastard half-brothers attack, and growled as he heard Naraku's cry and realized he'd been too busy staring at the female to get an attack in on the evil kumo.

When he could see again the female was walking among the pieces of Naraku that hadn't been destroyed by the green attack, and placing her hands on them, turning them to dust. His eyes couldn't help being drawn to her movements as she walked around.

 _She is beautiful, and so is her body_. He thought once again. _What kind of youkai is she?_ He wondered idly.

Miroku narrowed his eyes as he watched the female moving among Naraku's remains and touching them. He had been distracted by the pain in his hand as his wind tunnel disappeared, confirming Naraku's defeat, but now he spread his senses to confirm what his eyes were seeing.

What his senses told him was that although the female wielded fire, she was also very spiritually powerful. He couldn't believe he hadn't sensed it earlier.

"She is purifying his remains." He told Sango in surprise.

"How is that possible? I thought she was a youkai." Sango said with a frown.

"I thought the same thing with her using fire, but she is using reiki right now and it is very powerful. At this point I do not know what she is." He replied.

"Do you remember the light the came out of Naraku?" He asked after a few moments of silence, and Sango nodded.

"He seemed to do worse after that." She said.

"I suspect that it was his portion of the jewel. I do not know why he would get rid of it, but I saw the female pick it up before she disappeared. She either has it now or took it somewhere before she came back." He stated.

"What are we going to do now?" Sango asked with a light sigh. "Even if she does have the jewel it isn't our responsibility, and we can't do anything with it if we did manage to get it."

"You are right." Miroku said with a nod. "But I want to make sure Inuyasha will not get it. The woman is obviously known to Sesshomaru, so if she does have it I feel it will be fine since he has never wanted it."

Sango nodded and they began to walk toward the youkai Lord.

Kikyou frowned as she watched the female, ignoring the fact that the hanyou that had killed her had been defeated. She watched her movements and realized she was purifying his remains.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, wondering who and what the female was that she could wield fire and reiki. And a powerful reiki at that. She may not be able to sense the Shikon jewel or its shards, but she could still sense youki and reiki and that female's reiki was very strong.

She decided to move closer and see what she could learn, a decision that was strengthened as she saw Miroku and Sango heading in the same direction.

"What do you want half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, causing the hanyou's eyes to snap to him and away from his mate.

"You killed Naraku!" Inuyasha snapped. "You knew I wanted to get my revenge and you did it anyway."

Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to raise an eyebrow.

"Selfish half-breed." He stated disdainfully. "The hanyou approached my pack and paid the price. Instead of complaining you should be thanking me for getting rid of the evil menace."

Sesshomaru then turned and looked to Kagome as she walked up to him.

"Are you finished?" He asked and watched her nodded calmly, completely ignoring the company surrounding them.

"Is it complete?" He asked, referring to the Shikon jewel.

Kagome closed her eyes and focused her senses on the jewel within herself. She pulled it all together and positioned it where it had rested in her side when she was first pulled down the well, and saw that it actually was complete, not a sliver missing.

"It's complete." She answered as she opened her eyes.

At the sound of her voice all except Sesshomaru gasped at the musical sound. It was completely unexpected, but they enjoyed the sound. Still, it had some of them wondering again what the female was.

Inuyasha shook his head to try and clear his mind before he glared at his bastard half-brother.

"I'm not thanking you for anything!" He said belligerently then turned to the female. "Give me the chunk of jewel you took from the battle!" He demanded.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and looked to the others thoughtfully.

"That must be why the rest of you are still here." He said evenly.

Sango simply shook her head as she held Kirara.

"We are not." Miroku said as he gestured to himself and Sango. "We remain only to make sure neither Inuyasha nor Kikyou get their hands on the jewel."

Sesshomaru nodded slowly, wondering why they seemed to be against the half-breed getting the jewel, but not caring to ask. Seeing that they were standing away from him, he concluded that he must have done something to turn them against him. He wondered if they had learned of his involvement in Kagome's death.

"She will give you nothing." He said coldly as he looked at Inuyasha. "Leave before I decide to end your worthless life."

"It does not belong to her." Kikyou spoke up.

"It matters not. It does not belong to you. You will not get it either." He replied.

"I am the Shikon Miko." She countered haughtily.

"You are not. You are a dead woman with construct body living on captured souls, and if you wish to remain that way you will mind your own business." He countered.

Kagome meanwhile was hearing but ignoring the back and forth talk. Instead she was wondering if she should go find the arrow she fired off then or wait until they were going to leave. She didn't want to leave it behind since it was made of her talon and was a part of a matching set.

As she was deciding it occurred to her that she should feel something when she looked at her former pack. She didn't feel anger, pain, or hurt. Oddly she felt nothing. Not even disinterest. She wondered if it was her minds way of coping.

She should feel anger and betrayal when she looked at Inuyasha, and anger when she looked at Kikyou. Sango and Miroku should inspire confusion if nothing else, but she wasn't feeling any of that.

 _Maybe it's because I haven't spoken to any of them._ She wondered. _Inuyasha addressed me but I didn't have to speak. So if that's the case I honestly have no idea how I will feel or react. Then again I could be thinking too much. It could be as simple as the fact that they don't realize who I am. I might start feeling something if my identity is revealed_.

"Why are you keeping the jewel?" She suddenly heard Kikyou ask over Inuyasha's angry growls at her mate.

"So I can get rid of it." Kagome said as she looked at her. "It's a cursed jewel that needs to have its power extinguished."

"It will become tainted in your presence." Kikyou stated.

"I just purified the remains of that abomination. What makes you think I can't keep the jewel pure?" She countered. "Does it look tainted? You claim to be the Shikon Miko, so you should be able to tell."

Of course Kagome knew that even if she could still sense the jewel she wouldn't be able to with it being masked inside her body.

"You can't see it can you?" She said as she raised an eyebrow when Kikyou said nothing.

The anger was coming to her now. At least as far as the undead woman in front of her was concerned. This was the undead clay and dirt construct that killed her. Shot her with an arrow and smirked at her as she left her for dead.

Suddenly she heard a meow and looked down to see Kirara's small form looking up at her. The neko tilted her head slightly and meowed a few more times, stringing a series of sounds together.

 **You look familiar**. Kagome blinked as she realized she had understood the sounds.

 **It is a part of being a celestial being. You can understand different languages; ningen, youkai, and animals.** Her Lady said. **I wanted that ability to be a surprise so I said nothing**.

 _How come I haven't understood Ah-Un?_ She asked.

 **You have not focused solely on the dragon to give your ability to activate**. Her Lady replied.

Kagome understood that. She also realized that neither Sesshomaru nor Shippo had spoken while in their true form, so it wouldn't have happened then either.

"Do I?" She said softly after she knelt down and slipped her bow over her shoulder.

She waited to see if she would figure it out. She knew that her aura and scent held little nuances of her former ones, and that she wasn't exactly recognizable with the difference in her hair and eyes, the markings on her skin and clothes, and even her personality and the way she carried herself. But she had seen herself and she didn't look too much different if you could ignore those differences.

Kirara stared and Kagome idly noticed that it had gotten quiet, no doubt from the fire neko's odd behavior. Then the meowed again, the sound coming out questioningly.

 **Kagome?**

Kagome smiled lightly and nodded before she reached out and stroked her fur. She had always liked Kirara.

Sesshomaru watched, understanding what had happened, and enjoying his mates smile. Even if it wasn't a full blown one.

Suddenly he heard a shocked gasp and looked over to see the half-breed staring at his mate, his face pale, ears flat against his head.

"No! It can't be." He heard him say, and narrowed his eyes. He knew the whelp hadn't understood that conversation, so it must have been something else.

He looked back to his phoenix miko and saw her still smiling, and understood what had clued in the half-breed. He recognized her smile, small as it was.

"K..Kagome?" The half-breed stuttered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. He held in a sigh and watched his mate to see how she intended to handle the situation.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe, and even thought he was seeing things. But it was there. Kagome's smile. He'd recognize it anywhere. It was small but it was there, and now he could see other things. Her face was the same shape, her nose, and eyes as well. Remembering back to when she was standing he realized she was the same height as well. Even the way she carried her bow now that he thought about it was the same.

Still, he didn't believe it. It had to be his guilt playing tricks on his eyes. After all, this female didn't smell ningen.

Sango and Miroku shared a startled look at hearing Kagome's name. They both looked back to the female and wondered if she was really Kagome.

She had strong reiki, used a bow and arrows, and Kirara seemed to know her. But Kagome was dead. Inuyasha and Kikyou had admitted it, and the well was closed. This female looked different than the Kagome they were used to, and she could use fire. Something they knew Kagome couldn't do.

But Miroku recalled his concern with their claim of Kagome's body disappearing back to her time. It wasn't something that he could confirm, and he didn't believe Inuyasha when he said it.

Miroku looked back to Sango and saw she looked just as concerned as him. They moved forward a bit to better hear, not knowing how they would react if it was true.

Kikyou frowned and looked at the female then glared as pieces came together in her mind. Her reincarnations missing body, the missing jewel shards, the rest of her soul not returning to her. She even looked a bit like her reincarnation if she stared long enough.

Kagome held in a sigh. She knew everyone had heard Inuyasha. She also knew everyone was smart enough to put the little pieces together and would have suspicions of who she was.

Still, she knew that they couldn't be sure without her confirmation since even Inuyasha was unsure. The question was, did she want to confirm it and reveal that she was who they thought she was?

After considering it she concluded that them knowing wouldn't change anything. She was a phoenix now and happily mated to an inu youkai. She had her life companion who would be with her forever. Shippo was with her and now she had Rin as well. She could travel wherever she pleased whenever she pleased.

She wasn't going to suddenly forgive and forget and go back to them. Two of them had been responsible for her death, and the other two were indifferent to the verbal abuse and callous treatment that had been heaped on her. So, since it would change nothing she decided to get it over with.

"Go on back to Sango. She's going to need you." She told Kirara, speaking so softly that only the full youkai's would be able to hear her.

She watched her for a moment before a pale clawed striped hand came into her view. _He's such a gentleman._ She thought as she smiled slightly, and grabbed the offered hand and was helped to her feet.

Kagome smiled at him in thanks, her eyes sparkling, before she released his hand then looked at the people watching them, her smile fading and her face and eyes blanking into stoicism. She looked to each of them for long moments before her eyes finally rested on Inuyasha.

"Sit!" She commanded softly and watched as he instantly face planted into the ground.

Sango and Miroku gasped, and Kikyou glared as they all realized she really was Kagome and that she was obviously alive.

"I wish I could say it's nice to see you all again, but I can honestly say I would rather have never seen any of you again." Kagome stated quietly but clearly. "And though I don't know what will happen from this point on I can guarantee that at least two of you will wish you had _never_ seen me again."

Inuyasha groaned and was finally able to move. That sit had been much harder and the command more powerful, despite how softly spoken it was, then it had ever been. If nothing else the familiar command convinced him entirely that the female really was Kagome.

He slowly climbed to his feet and looked at her. She was alive and looked well, and apparently comfortable in his bastard half-brothers presence.

"Kagome!" Sango said and took a quick step forward as if she planned to run and hug her, despite Kirara in her arms, but Kagome held up a hand that stopped her short.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she looked at her, feeling incredulous.

"I wanted to hug you." Sango answered. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"Really? I find that hard to believe considering how indifferent you treated me the last time we saw each other." She said.

"In fact, both of you were indifferent to me for weeks, and now because you thought I was dead you suddenly feel differently." She added as she looked between Miroku and Sango.

Miroku looked to Sango's crestfallen face and back to Kagome as he took a steadying breath.

"You are right. We were indifferent and selfish. We wanted to focus on each other, and we were blaming you for the lack of progress in the hunt for Naraku and the jewel shards." Miroku admitted.

"Just a few days ago we learned from Hakudoshi of all people that you were not at home like we believed but dead, and that you were killed by Inuyasha and Kikyou. They admitted it and I checked the well myself and found that it was closed, but you are obviously not dead." He added.

"No. I'm not dead, but I did die which is why the well is closed." Kagome said.

"You lie!" Kikyou interrupted. "If you really died your soul would have come back to me."

"I did die." Kagome countered firmly. "It was painful and frightening, but a higher power was watching over me. The Kami sent me a being that caused me to be reborn. I'm now an immortal phoenix. My soul is my own. The piece you now have _is_ your complete soul."

She then shifted her gaze to Inuyasha and stared. The longer she stared the angrier she got, heat built inside her before it began to show in waves in the air around her.

"He is not yours! I will not let you have him!" Kikyou snapped as she watched her reincarnation. She pulled her bow and aimed an arrow at her, but Sesshomaru instantly destroyed them with his acid whip.

Kagome had ignored Kikyou entirely and continued to stare at the inu hanyou that she used to love, used to consider a friend. Now all she felt was anger at how he had treated her and indifference for anything he might feel.

"I remember your part in my death very clearly." She stated calmly, despite her anger. "You're a self-centered, disgraceful, disloyal, dishonorable bastard, and I'm ashamed I _ever_ considered you to be a friend let alone anything else."

Inuyasha was speechless. Kikyou had just tried to attack Kagome in the same moment she had claimed him, and Kagome had just said things to him that he never thought she would say. She had always accepted him, but he had obviously gone beyond even her ability to forgive if she could say those things.

She was looking at him with a blank face and seemed to have heat coming off her, reminding him that she could use fire now, but even so he couldn't help seeing her beauty. Couldn't help his youkai side wanting her. If he was honest with himself that was quickly spreading to all of him.

Already Kikyou was growing distant in his mind, especially since he hadn't been sure he still wanted her. Kagome couldn't want him, didn't want him, but his youkai half was urging him and he was becoming determined.

She was beautiful, strong, and immortal. She had loved him once without him ever having done anything, so it shouldn't be too hard if he put effort into it.

"I'm sorry." He finally said, apologizing for the first time since he had met her. "I thought I was doing the right thing, and following my heart. Like you always told me to."

No one there believed a word he said but Sesshomaru was the first to speak.

"Dishonest half-breed." He said, calling him out on his lie. "You can add that to your numerous list of faults as well."

"Inuyasha is only feeling guilty. He will get over it once some time passes." Kikyou commented in disgust. "Now, I am tired of waiting. Hand over the jewel." She demanded as she looked to her reincarnation.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand, fingertips already glowing green, tired of hearing her voice and wanting her dead for what she had done to his miko, but his mates hand settling lightly on his arm stopped him.

Kagome saw the tale tell sign that her mate was going to release his acid whip and could sense his irritation.

"Let me deal with her." She said, and watched him lower his arm.

She in turn quickly brought her bow to her hand, lifted it and drew back, a blue arrow of reiki materializing instantly. She pointed it at Kikyou and let it fly. It flew through the air before it slammed into her chest. Her body glowed blue for a moment before the trapped souls began fleeing her body, leaving only hers behind.

Kikyou gasped and collapsed to the ground, and Inuyasha rushed to her.

"Now that only your own tainted soul remains your false body will continue to weaken and eventually breakdown. You won't last the day." Kagome told Kikyou. What she didn't reveal was that Kikyou barely had more than an hour left at most.

"You should spend what time you have with her since she will be dead for good before long." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha before he looked to his mate. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh. I need to grab something first." Kagome said before she disappeared in a burst of flames.

She appeared on the roof of the shiro and carefully looked around. She spotted her arrow within moments and picked it up and stored in her quiver with the others before flaming back to her alpha and mate.

"I'm ready." She said.

"You're leaving?" Sango asked as she stepped forward.

"Yes. I have no reason or desire to stay." Kagome answered.

"You cannot stay a little longer to talk? I hoped we could start our friendship over." Miroku said.

"Yes! Please Kagome, give us a chance." Sango said.

Kagome frowned slightly. She wasn't sure she wanted to be friends with them anymore. When it had come to her needing their help, they had acted like nothing was wrong. And apparently they had blamed her for the lack of progress in finding jewels shards and Naraku.

That had been new to her. Why they chose to blame her instead of themselves or Inuyasha and Kikyou was a mystery to her, and another reason why she wasn't jumping to reestablish a friendship with them.

"I'll think about it. That's the best I can do right now." She said.

The couple nodded solemnly. It was all they could do.

"Come mate." Sesshomaru said as he put a hand on Kagome's lower back.

Sango and Miroku's eyes widened at the youkai lords words.

"Mate?!" Inuyasha said an incredulous disbelieving tone. He stood from his kneeling position next to Kikyou and drew the Tessaiga, and pointed it at Sesshomaru.

"You mated Kagome?!" He said before he looked to Kagome. "You let that bastard mate you? After all the times he tried to kill you?!"

"You tried to kill me as well." Kagome said quietly. "I never forgot exactly _why_ you're wearing those sacred beads after all. I also never forgot the secret of Tessaiga." She revealed.

"You are no longer my protector, and you never will be again." She said firmly.

Everyone watched in surprised as the large shiny Tessaiga glowed and transformed back into a rusty beat up katana at her statement.

"What the hell just happened?!" Inuyasha said as he stared at his sword in shock.

"The Tessaiga is mine. I originally pulled it from its pedestal. I gave it to you in a foolish mistake of youth, but it was still done to protect me. You promised to protect me, but that's clearly no longer possible or wanted." Kagome told him.

"You can't do that!" He said in outrage and anger as he sheathed his sword. "I need it to protect myself."

Kagome hummed lightly as she considered his angry face before she looked to her mate.

"Can you enter the black pearl without the staff of two heads?" She asked for his ears alone.

Sesshomaru nodded. He had never had to do it after the Tessaiga had been found, but he was definitely strong enough not to need an aid to open the pathway to his father's grave.

"I plan on putting the sword back inside the pearl. He can no longer use it but I don't want us to have to worry about him losing control somewhere down the line and killing innocent people." She explained just as quietly.

"I understand." He said as he turned back to the others then moved forward, disappearing from view. He reappeared in front of Inuyasha and grabbed his neck, giving him no time to react and lifted his hand.

Kagome moved forward and watched as he began to extract the pearl despite Inuyasha's struggle. The action kept Inuyasha distracted, so she used the time to take the sword from his waist.

Once Sesshomaru had the pearl he tossed Inuyasha to the ground, and Kagome quickly put a containing barrier around him to keep him from going anywhere. Sesshomaru then opened the portal and they watched a black hole open in the air in front of them that showed a clear sky.

"Are you coming?" Kagome asked curiously.

"No. I will watch the portal and make sure no tries anything." He answered.

Kagome nodded and jumped in. She free fell for a bit before a skeletal bird caught her. She thanked it and waited as it flew her to the large skeleton of the Inu no Taisho. Once inside it flew down and landed among the small skeleton bones.

"I'll only be a moment." She said as she slipped off its back.

She went to the pedestal and pulled the sword from its sheath and stuck it upright into the pedestal where it had once rested. She then placed the sheath on the ground off to the side and returned to the skeleton bird and climbed back on.

It flew her out of the large skeleton of her mate's father and up to the portal where she jumped off its back and through it back into the outside world. She landed on her feet and turned to see the portal close and the black pearl fall to the ground.

Sesshomaru picked up the pearl and approached the blue reiki barrier. She released it and he quickly grabbed Inuyasha by the neck once again and returned the pearl to his eye before he released him.

Kagome watched her mate walk back toward her and Inuyasha pick himself off the ground.

"What the fuck?!" He complained angrily as he rubbed his eye.

"I put the Tessaiga back where it came from. I don't think your father actually intended for you to use the Tessaiga anyway. Its purpose seemed to have only been to keep your youkai blood in check so you never had to deal with losing control. Well, now that will no longer be a problem." She informed him then turned to her mate.

"I'm ready to go now." She said softly and he nodded.

"Then take us away." He said.

Kagome grabbed his hand and flamed them away without a second glance at her former pack.

oOo~RPP~oOo

After Sesshomaru and Kagome left the battle field Sango and Miroku turned and began walking away, neither one of them interested in being near Inuyasha now that there was no need. Kagome was alive and well, but he and Kikyou had still killed her. She would still be dead if the Kami had not deemed her worthy.

Once they were at a distance that was out of Inuyasha's hearing rang they discussed what they were going to do next. After a while they decided to head to Edo and inform Keade of all that had happened before settling into their new, hopefully peaceful, life.

Inuyasha on the other hand watched them for a few moments, reminded that they were no longer pack and wanted nothing to do with him. He sighed morosely then went to Kikyou and lifted her weak form into his arms and walked off. She was all he had for the moment and he wouldn't leave her to die alone.

He got his wish. She wasn't alone when she died. She was in his arms for he had only been walking for a few minutes before he could swear she was getting lighter. Then she gasped suddenly and her body seemed to crumble to nothing within the blink of an eye, leaving his arms empty except for her clothes, before a ball of light speed away.

Just like that Kikyou was gone. Inuyasha was left alone. No Kikyou, no Kagome, no Sango, no Miroku, and not even Kirara. There was no one. No friends, no love, and no pack.

Kagome and Sesshomaru meanwhile appeared in a clearing, one of many they had used for camp, and Kagome summoned the complete Shikon jewel from her body.

"I wish for the Shikon jewel to cease to exist." Kagome wished firmly as she looked at the glowing jewel.

The pink jewel glowed brightly before it winked out of existence, leaving no trace behind.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and smiled.

"No more Shikon jewel. No more Naraku, and no more hiding that I'm alive. I'm free!" She said happily with a musical laugh.

* * *

Time moved forward as it does. Kagome began to settle into her life as Sesshomaru's mate, living in his stronghold, getting to know those who lived and worked there, and taking on the duties of the Lady of the West. Aside from those duties she also juggled taking care of Rin and Shippo, helping them grow closer, and continuing her high school studies.

Kagome did manage to graduate from high school, passing with one of the highest grades in her class much to the surprise of her modern friends and classmates. It had helped that she didn't need to sleep unless she ran herself ragged or was stressed out.

Nearly a year and a half after Naraku's defeat, constant training and proper eating, Shippo grew into a teenager, looking as though he were in his late teens. Rin seemed to blossom as a result of his growth spurt and grew almost as much as he did. It wasn't long after that their courtship officially began, much to the pleasure of their adopted parents.

Beyond that the Lady of the West had given some more thought to Sango and Miroku's request to start their friendship over. She was going to live way beyond their lifetime and possibly beyond their descendants as well.

It would hurt to see them die, but she would be going through the same thing with her grandfather, and she supposed her mother and brother though she wasn't currently getting along with them. They had been indifferent to her plight, selfish in their wants, but before that they had been good friends for the last few years.

She was forgiving enough to chalk their behavior up to a series of circumstances: their own deepening relationship, being weary of the hunt, and Kikyou's presence. Still, she would never forget, and never trust them as she had before.

So she decided to visit from time to time, taking the opportunity to see Keade as well, and write them between visits. Hoping that perhaps the letters would help their friendship return to some semblance of what it was.

As for Inuyasha, the battlefield of Naraku's defeat was not the last the western Lord and Lady saw of him. It seemed that after Kikyou's death he became fixated on Kagome. Believing that he could still make her love him again if he could just get to her. That she would see how sorry he was, how sincere he was, and come back to him and end his loneliness.

They quickly learned from his loud rants that he didn't believe they were mated since he had seen no proof, and that assumption seemed to add to his determination to get at her.

Neither Sesshomaru nor Kagome felt the need to give him proof. It didn't matter that he had seen no proof, the fact that it had been said at all should have been enough.

Kagome decided not to worry about the situation. She could easily leave without Inuyasha knowing so she didn't have to see him or be concerned about him following her as she went about her business. Besides that she didn't care what happened to him.

"It's up to you to deal with the matter. I don't care for the details regardless of what you decide to do." She informed her mate.

Sesshomaru grinned, his fangs beautifully on display and emphasizing his gorgeous face. It wasn't long, a few days after her declaration, that the disturbance to their home stopped altogether and peace was restored to their home lives.

 **Author's Note : The story is complete, but sometime in the future I will be adding one-shots.**


End file.
